The Family Business
by Cherrybee365
Summary: AU/AH. Damon is in the family business, the people business to be exact. He's perfectly content with his life until he meet his new ward Bonnie Bennett. *This story involves human trafficking*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I started another story, but here me out,... Okay so I don't have a real excuse, but you'll love this especially if you like Slave for You. This is kindda what that idea started out as and I just couldn't let it go. So please read and review.**

* * *

Damon lived his life by the books. The rules he played by were looser, but still he followed by the letter. Damon is what modern times deems a trafficker. He was in the people business mainly kids, but every now and then a older gentleman or gentlewoman would spend a few days at his place until they were sold to the highest bidder, or their flight arrangements were made. He told his nosey neighbors he was a foster parent to keep them from prying too much. He was a devout Catholic and pillar of the community so no one questioned him or his actions. Except this particular day when an unusual bit of cargo was dropped off.

"Damon I've been waiting out here for an hour. You said you were ten minutes away when you were on the phone with Tyler," Mason Lockwood yelled at him.

"You're right I said I was ten minutes away, but not that I'd be here in ten minutes," Damon yelled.

Tyler laughed from the passenger side of their van. The Lockwoods' were the muscle of the operation. They were the ones that did the kidnapping and moving. The Salvatores on the other hand were the law. They handled all the logistics were people would go, how they would get there, and of course new identities for everyone when the time came. There was, however, another crucial part of the puzzle, the Mikaelsons. They provided connections and fronted money to get things moving. They were the costumer service they dealt most directly with big buyers. The three families worked together like a well oiled machine. They ran the largest human trafficking company in the Americas and their sells and connections stretched the globe several times over.

"We have some steep orders for you today," Mason said looking uneasy.

"Great," Damon said as he opened the Iron Gate so they could drive up to the house. The Salvatore Boarding House was the prettiest in all of Henry, Georgia. Damon remember the first time he saw it. He thought it fitting that something so beautiful belong to the ugliest people in the world. Damon wasn't born into the Salvatore family, but he certainly earned his keep. Damon had been taken by mistake with his sister one summer afternoon. They were at Disney World of all places and they had ran off to get on Space Mountain. Somehow they got separated and by the time he found his sister two guys were dragging her off. Damon faught the guys off pretty well for a six year old, but he was soon knocked unconscious and taken too.

His sister Isobel did everything she could to help Damon, but no one wanted a hot tempered little boy. They were runaway hazards. Isobel finally found away to get Giuseppe Salvatore to take Damon in as his ward. Giuseppe's wife had just died giving birth to their twins Caroline and Stefan, so Damon would be a playmate and caretaker to them both.

"You remember that nosy cop Rudy Hopkins?" Mason asked as they went to the cargo in the back of the van.

"Yeah are these more kids from the house in Virginia?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, but there's a teen girl in there and Giuseppe needs her checked out," Tyler said with a wink.

"Are you serious?" Damon asked. Giuseppe promised Damon his days of sex trafficking were over years ago, but that didn't stop him from holding girls for their much older husbands.

"She's a looker so you might have to you know," Mason added. The rule on sex salves is virgins stay pure for the buyer, and if the flower had been plucked you take her for a test drive. One to keep her cowering in the corner, and two to talk up her abilities for sale.

"I'm sure she's pure as snow if she came from Mystic Falls its not like anything happens there."

"Nothing happens there I'm glad we're not going back anymore," Tyler said making the two older men laugh.

"Let's see who we got," Damon said as he opened the back. There were three in this shipment they were all huddled together in the back. The older girl looked up at Damon and did something he'd never experienced before in a slave. She looked him square in the eye. Damon took a deep breath and said, "Hey guys I'm Damon and you'll be staying with me for a little while."

The little girl looked up at Damon and he smiled at her. He was used to hanging around little kids. That's what he did for a living. "Ciao giovane donna come stai?" Just as he thought the little girl laughed at him and he got the boy's attention.

"Why do you talk funny?" the little boy asked lifting his head off of the teen's lap.

"Peter," the older girl warned.

"It's okay that was Italian," Damon smiled.

"What did you say?" the girl asked.

Damon walked closer to the girl and whispered it in her ear. "Now you can't tell anyone okay, it's our secret," Damon said and smiled as the girl agreed.

"That's not fair!" Peter huffed and puffed.

"I'm sorry little dude, but how about this," Damon said pulling a huge lollipop from behind Peter's ear.

"Wow thanks. Look at what I got," Peter said teasing the little.

"Hey, Peter be nice girls don't like show offs," Damon warned.

"Well if the pot ain't calling the kettle black," Mason mused from behind Damon.

"Don't you guys wanna get out and get away from these losers?" Damon asked.

The little ones were intrigued by Damon enough to follow him, but the older girl made sure to stay close behind. He could tell them getting separated was going to be a huge problem.

Tyler loved having kids over. It was the only time he actually got to act like the big kid he was and play in the backyard tree house. "Hey guys you wanna come play in the back?" Tyler said than ran around back. The kids looked at each other and then they raced after Tyler.

"Please tell me you're taking him back with you," Damon begged as Mason rounded the van to get back inside.

"Come on you know how much Ty loves spending time with the kids."

"That's because he's not much smarter, or anymore mature then them."

"Hey I'll be back around in three days the girl is going to Manhattan than," Mason reasoned with him.

"And god so help me if you leave your nephew here after that," Damon warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-whatever," Mason said as he put his shades on and drove away. His car came to a screeching halt and he sped back. "My bad dude here's their stats," Mason said giving Damon three folders. Stats were little bios of each slave with were they came from and things people should know about them. Every Trader and owner kept a record of their slaves' activities.

Tyler was chasing Peter and the little girl around while the teen sat in the grass and watched. Damon sat on the patio and read over their stats. Peter was 4'6" 75 lbs with dark blonde hair and light brown eyes. Already Damon knew one of them fucked up. Peter's eyes were blue and he was chucky and short so either his weight or height was wrong. Damon was sure it had to be the height. Most of his ten year olds barely push 4'3". Damon made his correction and wrote down a couple observations. Then it was on to Mia. Mia's bio seemed right probably because they were just holding her. Mia reminded Damon of his sister Isobel. She had the same dark hair and deep brown eyes. Damon never stopped missing his sister after she was sold,but thanks to her deal with Giuseppe they wrote and visited each other often. Then it was on to Bonnie Bennett. She was a pretty little thing. Damon nearly choked when the file had here down as 21 that had to be a mistake, she barely looked 18. "These idiots can't do anything right." Damon walked over to Bonnie and he noticed her straighten her spin and tense. He hated when they were afraid of him. It was always the older ones and it pissed him off. He wasn't the enemy and he knew how it felt. This was a hell of a lot better than were they could've been or will end up. "Hi Bonnie, I'm Damon" he said as he sat next to her. Bonnie didn't say anything. "I know that you're afraid but I'm not going to hurt you guys."

"You're right you're not because I know you can't. I know this is a holding house and I know you're not allowed to harm or mark us until we're sold. I follow UN news."

This was going to be tough. Damon wanted to ring her pretty little neck just to prove her wrong. However, the little witch was right and there was only one thing he could do. Kill her with kindness. "So you do know I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked. Damon was already pissing her off and there was very little he could do to turn the situation around.

"How old are you?"

_Not this again._ If they asked her, her age again she was going to kill someone. " Look if you guys don't believe me put whatever you want, but I'm pretty sure I know when I was born. You know-sense I was there and you weren't," she yelled at him.

Damon took a deep breath in. She was really tap dancing on his last good nerve. "Look Bratty I wish you weren't here almost as much as you don't want to be here. Unfortunately, we don't always get what we want. I'm gonna tell you right now, that funky attitude of yours is not attractive and not going to make this experience any easier on you. So stop being a pain in my ass, before I put a pain on yours," the only other adult Damon ever talked to like that was Tyler and it was questionable if he even was an adult. "Am I making myself clear young lady?"

"Crystal," Bonnie said turning her attention back to the kids. They had been terrified and begging to go home for the entirety of their journey together. Bonnie really had no idea was day it was or how long she was in that van. All she knew was she never wanted to get back in that thing.

"Good. I really am sorry you have to endure this."

Bonnie looked up at him as he watched Mia and Peter run away from Tyler. He seemed really torn. That was probably the wonderful thing about Damon he wore his emotions loud and proud. You could read him like an open book. Bonnie on the other hand either looked content or pissed regardless of what she was truly feeling.

After a while of watching everyone play Damon got up and headed for the house. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked. She kind of liked the company even though they never really talked.

"I have to make dinner," Damon called back.

Bonnie didn't mean to but she snorted out a laugh. There was no way in hell this pretty boy could cook. Bonnie eyed him up and down, "You...Cook?" Bonnie said once she stood.

"Girls love to eat food almost as much as I love to eat them," he teased wiggling his brow.

"You're disgusting," Bonnie sighed with a roll of the eye.

"I know," Damon whispered.

"You mind if I help you?" Bonnie asked.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you I can cook before you believe me," Damon said mocking her.

"Just go to the kitchen," she said with a push.

Bonnie really was amazed she had never expected Damon to be so meticulous about his kitchen. It reminded her of her Grams. Nothing in her life was going to be the same after this moment. She didn't feel like she was in immediate danger from Damon, but she was quickly learning looks could be deceiving. "What are you making?" Bonnie asked amazed by the way Damon chopped the carrots into perfectly proportioned circles at the speed of light.

"Chicken stir fry," Damon said never taking his eyes off the fire.

"You really think they're going to eat that?" Bonnie asked. She defiantly wouldn't claim to be a parenting expert, but if years of babysitting taught her anything it was that kids were picky eaters.

"I know what I'm do," he smiled up at her.

"Well I hope you have mac 'n' cheese and chicken nuggets on reserve bause you're going to need them."

"One Peter is lactose intolerant and two I've been doing this for longer that you've been born.

"You're like a year or two older than me," Bonnie objected.

"But of course. Point is I do this for a living I know how to handle kids, and we don't eat processed or hormone injected food in this house hold. Everything's fresh and organic."

"Mother knows best," Bonnie shrugged.

"I'm dad and I do," he said giving her a stern look.

"Whatever you say mom," Bonnie teased

"Dad it's dad, I'm dad," Damon said flustered with the little twit.

Bonnie decided to help with the salad since it was the only thing Damon would let her touch. "Let me help you," Damon whispered in her ear from behind. He held her wrist and guided the knife. "Make a sorta fist thing like this so you don't chop your fingers off," he said bending her fingers. "Let the knife guide you. You go down with the pint. Good, and it's a rocking motioning," Damon directed.

"Wow, you are a mom," Bonnie laughed.

"Hey," Damon warned. "Call me dad, or I'll send you to your room without dinner," Damon teased.

Bonnie turned to face him. "You'd really torture me like that?" she questioned him. "Or do you really suck a cooking and don't want me to find out?"

Damon looked down at the petite beauty before him. He could feel her body gently press against his, and it happened. He got a stiff one for Judgey-know-it-all Bonnie. "You can try the stir-fry if you want. I'm gonna go get the kids," Damon said backing away from her.

"Okay, I'll set the table," Bonnie agreed.

"We eat dinner in the dining room, and plates are in the cabinet over your head," he informed her as he left the room.

"Children it's time to eat dinner," Damon yelled.

"Do we have to go in?" Tyler asked.

"Dude?" Damon warned.

"You're such a party pooper," Tyler mumbled under his breath as he walked into the house. Damon gave him a smack on the head before he closed the back door.

"What's that?" Mia asked as she looked down at her plate. The food smelled good, but it didn't look like anything she ever ate before.

"It's chicken stir-fry, it's like Chinese food," Tyler said as he devoured his food like a starved wolf.

"Tyler," Damon warned.

"Sorry mom," he said sitting up straight and taking his elbows off the table.

Bonnie snickered to herself. She knew the kids weren't going to touch their food, and Tyler calling Damon mom was the icing on the cake. "Guys it's really good just give it a try, and if you absolutely hate it I'll get us a pizza," Damon smiled at them.

Bonnie was shocked, pizza defiantly was high on the processed list. "You promise?" Mia asked.

"Yep, but you guys have to promise to be honest and if you both don't like it we'll have pizza," Damon agreed. Bonnie looked at the kids as the quickly thought over the rules of Damon's game. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Mia agreed with a big smile.

Peter just smiled and shook his head yes. They both stuck their forks in their plates at the same time, but Peter was the first to take a bit. Mm, he mumbled as he chewed and danced in his seat.

Mia was next and she opted to lick it first. She stuck her tongue out and slowly raised her fork to it. When the tiniest piece of broccoli touched her tongue she froze and then nodded her head and smiled as she ate the rest.

"We're never getting pizza are we?" Tyler asked.

"We will when I'm wrong, and I'm never wrong," Damon said smiling at Bonnie. She just ate her food in silence, which was hard because it was so good. Her brother Jamie would say this was the type of cooking that would make you slap your momma.

For desert Damon had some chocolate mousse cake left over from Stefan's and Caroline's birthday dinner. The kids were excited about that. He opened a bottle of wine mainly for him and Bonnie, but Tyler decided to be an adult in the presence of free booze. It's nice having another adult to socialize with," Damon said as he poured a glass for Bonnie.

"What am I?" Tyler asked.

"A muscular smelly man child," Damon said making Bonnie laugh.

"I don't smell," Tyler said lifting his arm and sniffing. "I'm gonna go take a shower," Tyler said.

"Please do that," Damon smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked.

"You already are," he smiled as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"You and Tyler don't seem like the kidnapping type, why are you guys doing this?" Bonnie asked.

"That's a loaded question," Damon said sitting his glass on the coffee table.

"I expect a loaded answer than," Bonnie demanded.

"I wish I could, but I can't tell you, but I can say is I was in your position before, and it took me far too long to see the silver lining. Tyler is just a lackey taking orders in my eyes, but if you want his story asking him is the only way you're gonna get it," Damon shrugged.

"So someone stole you away from your family for no reason?" Bonnie asked.

"I wasn't the target, but yeah that's how it ended up."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Can you ask me anything you want, but will you get an answer is the true question."

"Why am I here?" Bonnie asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know," Damon said as he hugged her. "I really don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Instead of studying for my final tomorrow I wrote this enjoy. **_

_** leni18 Bonnie is gonna stick around the boarding house for a while so don't worry just yet *WinkyFace*.**_

* * *

Damon hated the first night. The kids would usually be okay when they had activities to do, but bedtime was a different story. The kids didn't have much to do as they tried to fall asleep, beside think. Most of them thought about their families and if they were ever going see them again. Damon thought about his mom at night. She never stopped believing he and Isobel were still alive. He kept newspaper clippings and reports that mentioned her or Isobel.

Damon could clearly remember his first night in this house. Alaric and Zachary Salvatore beat his ass so bad it hurt to breathe. He remember that pain more than anything else. Isobel took care of him all night and she song to him in Italian like their mom used to. He wasn't afraid like the other kids. He was pissed that he couldn't protect his sister. That was the one thing a brother should be able to do and he failed.

"Hey can you go check on Peter," Damon said to Tyler as he handed him a tiny espresso mug with a little hot chocolate in it.

"How about I go check on Bonnie and you deal with Peter and Mia," Tyler proposed with a smile.

Damon thought that was the worst idea in the history of ever. "How about you do what I tell you or go stay at the Mikealsons' with Stefan and Caroline."

"You're a big fat meanie," Tyler said as he bumped shoulders with Damon on purpose.

"Act your age not your shoe size."

Damon composed himself and walked into Mia's room. She was pretending to be asleep so Damon sat the mug on her nightstand. He caressed her hair then tickled her tummy.

"Stop," she begged in a fit of musical laughter.

"I was just making sure you were alive there," Damon said. "How come you're still awake?"

"I miss mommy," she whispered.

"It's okay, sometimes I miss my mommy too," Damon smiled. "You wanna know what helps me when I do?"

"What?" Mia asked as she sat up.

"Hot chocolate," Damon said giving her the mug. "It reminds me of how sweet and warm my mom is. And how sweet and warm it was to be home, and how sweet and warm I want this place to be for you guys," Damon said making her smile. "Do you think it's sweet and warm here like the hot chocolate?"

"I don't know," Mia shrugged that was the typical answer he would get.

"Well I hope you figure it out soon okay," Damon smiled. "You should get some sleep, because we have a lot of fun things to do tomorrow."

Okay," Mia smiled and hugged Damon. He didn't expect her to do that, but he made sure to squeeze her back. "Thank you Damon."

"You're welcome Mia," Damon said as he tucked her in. When he reached the door he turned back to her and said, "Goodnight tesora."

"Goodnight."

Damon walked by Bonnie's door and placed his ear to it. He could hear faint crying and didn't know if he should intrude or not. Worst case scenario he could get his head chewed off again, or he could get another inappropriate boner. Then again they did have a moment a little bit ago. Damon mull over his options for a moment or two and decided to check on her in the morning.

He went through his normal nightly routine and lit the candles at his alter. He bent over and kissed his icon of the blessed virgin and prayed. He always asked god for the same three things; faith, mercy, and peace of mind. That was all he needed in life, and he figured that was why he did what he did with a smile. He had faith in god that he'd protect the kids that left the boarding house. He knew god would have mercy on him for being a member of this family and a part of this at times cruel business. And he hoped that one day he'd be able to live with himself.

* * *

Mia was the first to wake so Damon enlisted her help with breakfast. He needed to teach the kids everyday tasks, because there was no telling what they were going to be used for when they left. He knew most of them would go to good homes and families that would treat them right, but on the off chance they didn't he wanted the kids to be prepared. "Have you ever made breakfast before?" Damon asked Mia as he held her up to the sink so she could wash her hands.

"I made cereal once, but I wasted the milk on accident," she frowned.

"Well, now you know the importance of being careful, and you're going to be really careful now on, right?" Damon asked.

"Yep," she agreed as she nodded her head. "Do you have a wife?"

"No I don't have a wife," Damon said knowing Mia was starting to feel comfortable with him by her constant need to question.

"You should get one, than you won't have to cook," Mia smiled.

"How do you know that?" Damon laughed.

"That's why my daddy got a wife. She cooks for him and washes his clothes and they kiss a lot." Mia said.

"What about your mommy doesn't she do all of that?" Damon asked.

"She used to, but she died. She got bad stuff on her chest so they cut it off, but that didn't help," she said.

Damon guessed her mom had breast cancer and died from it. Kids knew a lot no matter if they could express it or not. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

"It's okay. Kelsey said she is in heaven now with Binx," she smiled as she helped him stir the pancake mix.

"Who's Kelsey and Binx?" Damon asked.

"Binx is our cat he got hit by Phoebe Toller's car. She's mean."

"Who's Kelsey?" Damon asked as he helped her pour spoon full on the griddle.

"My sister, she cried a lot at night like Bonnie," Mia said as she watched the pancakes. "Look they have bubbles."

"That's what happens with the heat." Damon didn't know Mia could hear Bonnie crying. "You heard Bonnie crying last night?" he asked.

"No but she cried a lot in the van. She wiped her face a lot like she was crying." Damon gave her the spatula and helped her flip the pancakes over.

"You did a really good job," Damon said as he high-fived Mia.

* * *

Bonnie never came down for breakfast so Damon decided to take her plate upstairs to her. "Tyler show them how to wash their plates and scrub the griddle," Damon said.

"Sure, but can we go swimming today?" Tyler asked.

"You do know this isn't a summer camp?" Damon asked. Sometimes he wasn't sure why Tyler insisted on working in the business. He always got too attached to the kids and never did what he was told. Then again that was why Damon liked Tyler and why he trusted him the most. Beside his brother Stefan, Tyler was the most caring with the kids.

"I know but there isn't much work for them to do here, Martha Stewart," Tyler shrugged.

"Whatever, just make sure the dishes get done?"

Damon knocked on Bonnie's door and he heard her moan in agony. Damon rushed over to her side and sat the plate and cup on the night stand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bonnie said as she sat up in bed. "I'll be okay."

Damon knew a lie when he heard one and that most defiantly was one. Damon put the back of his hand to her for head. "You're a little warm," Damon said as he examined her face. She didn't look flush, just annoyed.

"I'm going to be okay Damon you can leave now," Bonnie ordered.

"Actually I can't leave until I'm certain you're okay. Right now I'm not so sure," Damon said with a sarcastic smile.

"I," Bonnie started and stopped. It was none of his business what was happening to her.

"I have nothing to do all day I could just wait here forever," he smiled. "It's all up to you."

"A week or two before my period I get cramps," she sighed. "I'm going to be okay."

Damon knew periods sucked, but they really weren't prepared for the event that Bonnie got her period anytime soon. She would also need clothes because Caroline's wouldn't fit her right. "How about this. Make a list of things you'll need like food, tampons, toiletries and I'll send Tyler out to get them. And don't forget clothes," Damon said getting a pad and pen from in the nightstand draw. "Please be specific because Ty's a little slow."

"Okay," Bonnie said making her list when another camp came on. Bonnie held her breath and scrunched her face.

"You got another one?" Damon asked.

"Yeah I'm ok," Bonnie sighed.

"Lay on your side facing the wall," Damon directed her.

"I"-

"Just trust me," Damon demanded. [Cherrybee1]

"Fine," Bonnie grumbled and complied. Then she felt his cold hands touch her. "What are you doing your hands are freezing?"

"I'm helping you now lay still and shut up." Damon messaged her lower back trying to ease the pain. He made a fits and worked it gently in the small of her back. "Is it better?" Damon asked.

Bonnie could get used to this she never thought to message her back to help with her cramps before. She wish someone taught her that a long time ago. "It's getting better," Bonnie agreed.

"That's good I'll get you a hot towel and some Motrin," Damon said as he stopped. "If you go in the room right across the hall my sister will have something you can wear for now, and you can use her shower."

"Thank you," Bonnie said.

"Just doing my job," Damon said taking the notepad and leaving with it. Damon went down the hall and descended the backstairs to the kitchen. "Hey, Tyler I need you to go to the store and get this stuff for Bonnie."

"But you said we could go swimming," Tyler said as he took the list, "Tampons come on," he yelled.

"What are tampons?" Peter asked.

"They're what you use to buy food at the supermarket," Mia said.

Both Damon and Tyler couldn't help but laugh. "I wish you were right Mimi," Tyler said as he left.

* * *

Bonnie finally convinced Damon to go swimming with them. He looked really good without a shirt, she had to admit. He was a little on the pale side, but he looked good none the less. "Hey, Bonnie look at what I can do," Peter said as he jumped in the pool over Mia's head.

"Peter that's not safe to do," Damon yelled at him. "Get out right now," he ordered.

"He didn't mean anything by it and they're fine, don't be mean."

Damon turned his attention to Bonnie who was sitting pool side with her feet in the water. "Don't tell me how to discipline my kids," Damon yelled.

"You're not disciplining them your scaring them with that freaky bogeyed look," Bonnie yelled.

"Is that right?" he yelled back.

Bonnie got up and met his intense gaze. "Yeah it is," Bonnie yelled.

"I don't care what you think"-

"I don't think I know and I know you're"-

"Where is she," a tall blonde said as she came into the backyard. She was wearing a long sundress and Armani shades. "Hi, I'm Caroline," she said as she hugged Bonnie.

"Hi," Bonnie said as she awkwardly stood there.

Damon couldn't help but feel bad for Bonnie not everyone was accustomed to being hugged every five minutes. "Okay Care what do you want?" Damon asked.

Caroline took off her shades so she could examine Bonnie. This was going to be the best makeover ever. It had been years since there was another girl in the boarding house the last one was Elena and she was starting to get repetitive. "I think we're gonna be best friends," Caroline said as she dragged Bonnie over to the backdoor and into the kitchen.

"Tyler, bring the Macy's bags in here," Caroline ordered.

"You're its sister," Bonnie said with a deep sigh.

Caroline laughed. "Unfortunately, it seems that way. It's been so long since I've had someone I can hang out with," Caroline sighed.

"What about Rebekah and Elena?" Tyler asked as he brought in the huge Macy's bags.

"They bore me, and they're evil when they're together," Caroline said as she pulled out a long peacock colored dress. "This is going to look wonderful on you, and tomorrow we can go to Gloria's spa."-

"Tomorrow Bonnie is going to be here and she's not leaving the grounds until it's time for her to be transferred," Damon said coming into the kitchen. "Tyler keep an eye on them."

"It's a good thing I wore my trunks to the mall."

"There has to be something wrong with that kid," Damon said as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat next to Caroline. "How much did you spend today?"

"They're necessities," Caroline said as Damon picked up a bag and looked through it.

"You really need forty pairs of panties?" Damon questioned.

"It's all for Bonnie genius," Caroline said. Damon grabbed a couple of bags that were in his way and gave them to Bonnie. "That one's mine, that one too," Caroline said making Damon glare at her. "The rest of it is for Bonnie. Scouts honor."

"I can't take all of this," Bonnie said looking through the bags. She only expect a bra or two and a pack of Joe Boxer hipsters. What Caroline got her was far more than she imagined. Dresses, jeggings, flip-flops, the cutest camis ever, and Dior sunglasses.

"You deserve it, you're too old to be here and I bet Mason made a mistake, it wouldn't be"-

"Caroline," Damon said giving her a warning look.

"I'm just saying." She shrugged.

"Well, stop," he said tilting his head towards Bonnie.

It was against the rules to bad talk the system and each other in front of the slave. That made it easier for them to bridge a separation in the traffickers. "A house divided," Damon said.

"Mason's still a moron," she mumbled under her breath.

"Bonnie do you have everything you need?" Damon asked her in an attempt to get Caroline off the topic.

"Yes," Bonnie said being quieter than Damon was used to. If he knew all it took was Caroline to shut her up he would have dropped her off at the Mikaelsons' last night. "Thank you Caroline."

"You can call me Care everyone does," Caroline said smiling at Bonnie. "I'm going to take good care of you I promise," Caroline smiled.

"She's not a toy," Damon cautioned his overzealous sister.

"I know that," she said never taking her eyes off of Bonnie. Damon could see the wheels in her head turning. This was how things started with Elena. First Caroline started treating her like family, than Stefan, and soon everyone was fawning over Elena like she was a new member of the family. Than shit hit the fan when it was time for her to leave. Stefan had fallen in love with her, and demanded that they withdraw from the offer. Long story short Elena's still here. "She deserves to look good it might help business. Look at those eyes we need to highlight them they're gorgeous," she said pulling out an eyeshadow palette and moving next Bonnie.

"We can totally layer your hair too," Damon said in a mocking voice. Bonnie was amazed at how much he sounded like Caroline.

"Seriously?" Caroline said as she finished Bonnie's makeup.

Caroline was a genius when it came to enhancing one's beauty. Giuseppe claimed she got it from her mother. He said she could bring the beauty out of the ugliest creatures. Damon often wondered what happened to him in that case. "You look great," Tyler said tracking water into the house.

"Go back outside before I kill you," Damon yelled.

"Okay mom," Tyler said going back out.

"Dad you asshole," Damon yelled after him.

"You too should get married," Caroline said with on a soft sigh.

"I thought he was your side piece," Damon teased.

"I didn't mean that," Caroline said nudging her head in Bonnie's direction.

"That is highly unlikely," Damon snorted.

"Bonnie could you get Tyler a towel from my bathroom?" Caroline asked.

"Err um-sure," Bonnie shrugged and went upstairs.

Caroline listened and made sure she was out of ear shot. "She's beautiful, and you'll never meet the right girl in this stupid town," Caroline whined.

"Do you really want to go down this road again? Was Elena not lesson enough?" Damon asked. He was clearly disappointed in Caroline for going at this again. "You never learn do you?"

"Damon she's not going anywhere anytime soon, so why not get to "know" her better," Caroline said using air quotes.

"Shut up," Damon warned.

"Tell me honestly that what I'm saying is farfetched."

"She hates me and the fact that she's here. We kidnapped her Caroline, that's what we do. We take people, than we sell them. We don't keep them," Damon yelled. "You, Tyler, and Stefan need to remember that."

"You like her," Caroline said sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed. "That's why you're being so defensive, because I'm right like I always am."

"How can you be right I've known her for what two days," Damon said. "And for the majority of that time I wanted to kill her."

"That's the type of girl you're into. Like Rebekah," she said with a disgusted face.

"Rebekah isn't my girlfriend," Damon objected.

"Tyler isn't my boyfriend," Caroline added.

"Can we let this go?"

"Only if I can take Bonnie and Mia to Gloria's tomorrow," she smiled.

"Did you just sucker me?" Damon asked catching on to her.

"Yes or no?"

"Fine but Mia stays Mason is coming to get her soon and I need to make sure she'll be okay where ever she's placed tomorrow," Damon said.

"Okay, I"- Caroline stared but Bonnie was coming back. "Good news Bon we're going to the spa tomorrow the warden is letting you lose," Caroline cheered.

"Brief her on the rules while I check on the children," Damon said snatching the towel from Bonnie and bumping shoulders with her.

"I can't stand Damon he's always walking around here like he's some kind of superhero and he thanks I should just worship him for what he did this morning, when truth is I didn't even ask for his help," Bonnie said in one breath. Caroline just blankly stared at her. "I'm sorry, hateful Damon moment is over now."

"He only teases the people he likes," Caroline smiled.

"Well I wonder how he treats people he doesn't like?" Bonnie asked.

"Trust me you don't want to be on my brother's shit list, he's a hot blooded Italian male."

"Thanks for talking to him for me, and getting all this stuff," Bonnie smiled.

Caroline knew more than she should, about Bonnie and why she was here, but she was going to make the best out of this opportunity. They need more girls in the family. Rebekah and Elena had become extremely close since Stefan moved in to the Mikaelson Mansion, and she wanted to be close to someone like that. All her life she wanted a sister to have the type of bond Stefan and Damon had. Yes, they all loved and cared for each other, but she had always been the odd man out, and now that was going to change. "How are you adjusting else wise?"

"I still want to go home and see my family if that's what you mean?" Bonnie said. "I know you guys are trying to do the best with what you have"-

"We don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Care there's always a choice," Bonnie objected.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" Caroline wondered aloud.

"I can see that you guys are really nice and all, but it doesn't excuse what you do," Bonnie said.

"Do you know about Peter and Mia, their lives before we took them?" Caroline asked. "Mia's mom died a couple years ago and her dad refused to take her and her sister in, because his wife wanted to remold the house and didn't want to take care of two little girls too. Their dad completely turned his back on them so they had to live with their mother's brother who is an alcoholic that beats them and barely feeds them. Peter has been sexually abused by his mother ever night since he was five, and no one does anything about it. We don't send these kids to bad places, we take them from bad pleases."

Bonnie could see why Caroline thought what they were doing was a good thing, but it wasn't. No matter their parents' wrongs the kids obviously missed them, so could it have been that bad. "Caroline they're so afraid to be here how can you say this is better?"

"Come here," Caroline said taking her to the sliding glass door. "Do they look unhappy to you?" Caroline smiled at Damon and Tyler who were tossing Mia around in the pool while Peter tried to catch her. "Those are happy kids, and I know that this moment is one that they'll cherish forever."

"Was that how it was for Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"What?" Caroline asked shocked that Bonnie knew Damon was trafficked.

"He told me he knew how I felt so I assumed he didn't grow up like this," she said.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you about that, it's Damon's past to share with you if he chooses."

"I understand."

"Damon wasn't supposed to be here, but I'm glad it happened. He's my brother in every way that counts and even though he's overbearing and a little mean I know it's because he loves me," Caroline said. "I hope I can say the same for you one day soon."

"Care can you start dinner?" Damon said drying himself off. "I'm going to get them ready to eat," Damon said turning to the kids. "Go to your rooms and get changed," Damon said directing them upstairs.

"Wanna help me Bon?" Caroline asked as she opened the fridge.

"Sure," Bonnie said looking into the refrigerator for the first time. Each shelf was labeled with a day of the week and Ingredients were lined up for the meals on that day. "Did Damon do this?" she asked.

"Yep, he has since forever," Tyler said. "I think he's OCD, like really bad."

"That's my brother you're talking about," Caroline warned.

"You never let me forget that sweetheart," Tyler fake smiled at her. "I'm gonna shower," he said.

"Fine leave use to make a huge meal with no help."

"I love you too," Tyler said giving Caroline a kiss.

* * *

Damon insisted on taking the girls to Gloria's Spa so he could keep them out of trouble. It was always risky taking new people out in town, especially because he didn't have a TV and didn't know if anyone in town would recognize them. "Come on you'll love it here," Caroline said jumping out of Damon's Camaro.

"Whatever you say Care," Bonnie smiled at the bubbly blonde.

"Caroline, Damon," the tall receptionist greeted. "Is this the friend you were talking about?"

"Yes. Bree this is Bonnie, Bonnie this is Bree, she's Gloria's daughter," Caroline said as they shook hands.

"It's always nice to meet one of Caroline's friends. I'll take you guys back for your messages," Bree said.

"What?" Damon asked.

Caroline might have told him they were just going to get haircuts and maybe their nails done. "It's a package for two its way cheaper that way," Caroline said with a smile.

"How long does this package for two take Bree?"

"Three hours usually," she informed him.

"See you in three hours," Caroline said linking arms with Bonnie and rushing her away.

"Damn it," Damon mumbled.

"Is that my favorite Salvatore?" Gloria asked as she came to the reception desk.

"Hey," Damon smiled. "You look younger," he smiled.

"Are you flirting with me?" Gloria accused.

"Me? I'd never dream of it," he said with a wink.

"You better slow your fast self down before you run throw every girl in Henry. Hell you'll be stuck marrying some old nothing like me if you're not careful," Gloria laughed.

"I'm not getting married anytime soon, so it doesn't really matter does it?"

"It should matter you're reaching that age Damon when girls are gonna start questioning why you don't have anyone. Then let's see how many of them start flocking to your bed after that."

"Come on Gloria you've got me all wrong," Damon laughed.

"I'm sure I don't. You don't hear those little fast hussies talk about you but I do. I know things about Damon and it's time you slow down and settle down."

"And here I thought my mom was dead," Damon frowned.

"You know your momma was my best friend,"-

"And you promised her that you'd look out for us-all of us so that means me too," I know the story, and how I was the chosen one out of all the other kids running in and out of the boarding house," Damon sighed.

"Then you know that she wouldn't be happy with what you're doing to yourself. You live isolated from the world unless you're trying to be attached to a girl by the hip for a hot second. She'd want more for you, you deserve it."

"What do you think I should do, walk up to a girl and say hey I kidnap kids for a living and sell them to the highest bidder, do you want to marry me?" Damon whispered sarcastically.

"No but you'll find someone that will be worth walking away from all of this," Gloria said.

"Giuseppe isn't going to let us leave. Stefan tried with Elena and he can stay at the Mikaelsons' all he wants despite how much he wants to get out he can't," Damon said.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Gloria said. "There's always a way out, there's always a choice."

"Not for us."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is another chapter for your wonderful reading pleasure. I hope you guys don't mind but I stole a little Stelena moment from the show and used it for Bamon. I'm so glad you guys are giving this story a chance and thanks for the reviews and for adding to your favorites and following. Vie and leni18 this will answer some of your questions. Happy reading.**_

* * *

Mason's three day grace was coming to an end so he thought it best to check in with Damon and assess his progress with the Hopkins girl. No one was to know her real reason for being in their care, but he may have let it slip to Tyler that this kidnapping was payback. Four years prior Rudy Hopkins had been close to shutting the family business down. However, that wasn't the exact reason why Bonnie was there. The straw that broke the camel's back with Hopkins was him shooting Tyler's father. Richard Lockwood was trying to protect his business the faithful day he met his end. Ruby was close to unraveling their identities. Richard took it upon himself to destroy the files before Hopkins could look at them. Richard broke into the Bennett-Hopkins' residence and took anything that could point in their direction. All the other files were to be left and burned.

Unfortunately, for Richard, Detective Hopkins needed to go home to get his daughter's passport. Bonnie was going off to Indonesia with her university seminar to do a co-op teaching unit with the children there. The second Rudy walked through the door he knew something was wrong. He shook those feelings off and ran up to his daughter's room.

Richard had done the deed and it was time to cover his tracks. Mason was waiting out back for him and all he needed to do was torch the place. He covered every surface he could find with gasoline and made a trail out of the office into the kitchen. There he doused the stove in gasoline and threw a match to the line. Instantly fire took the room and Richard turned to the door, but not before Rudy appeared.

"Oh shit," Rudy yelled when he saw the fire then he drew his weapon when he saw Richard. "Freeze!"

Richard put his hands up. He was halfway out the door and certainly Rudy wouldn't be able to catch him, but that was if Mason was where he left him. Mason knew how important this job was, and he had faith in his little brother.

Richard raced through the door and immediately three shots were fired. He ran through the backyard, and climb the short fence into the neighbor's.

Rudy's house was burning to the ground right before his eyes and if he didn't act soon he'd be burned with it. He covered his face and raced the short fiery distance to the backdoor. He fired a few more shots at the man who did all of this, but his pant leg was on fire.

Richard ran down the road to Mason's car. He jumped in the passenger side and pulled the UBS with the information Rudy had on them. "Gave this to Mikael," Richard panted as he held his side.

"You're a suit that's your job to go to round table meetings," Mason joked.

"I'm serious give it to Mikael. Tell him I've set Hopkins back a couple of years, but he's not stopping any time soon."

Mason noticed a slight change in his brother's voice so he turned his head from the road. He saw blood and knew things went wrong. "What happened to you?" Mason asked as he slammed on the breaks. He quickly made a U-turn for the closest hospital.

"Take care of Tyler and Carol for me?" Richard knew he was going and he knew he was going soon. "Tell Hayley I love her and she'll always be my little girl," he cried as he thought about his only daughter and how they never talked. Hayley's mom was a waitress at his favorite bar and one thing lead to another and he cheated on his wife with her. It was hard to see Hayley, because her mom was jealous and rather to be the new Mrs. Lockwood. When she realized that wasn't going to happen she started making Richard pay to see Hayley and when he refused, she brainwashed Hayley into thinking he didn't love him.

"Shut up because you're not leaving me," Mason said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I always knew you'd have my back and that you'd grow out of your punk kid phase. Dad would be proud of you."

"I'm serious man if you leave me I'll kill you I mean it," Mason yelled.

Richard let out an airy laugh and coughed up blood. "You can't take me to a Hospital. Just burn my body somewhere."

That was definitely out of the question Mason was going to figure something out. They were half way to the hospital and he'd be okay when the doctors got to him.

"They're going to ask questions and Rudy's going to be waiting for me to turn up somewhere. You have to burn my b-" he started coughing. Richard knew that was the only way and he was okay with it.

"Richard...Richard...Richie say something." Richard died in that car, and there was nothing Mason could do to help him than, but now Rudy was going to feel the pain, the Lockwood family did.

"I've been waiting for you to come get your nephew," Damon greeted Mason.

"Well, tell Tyler we're moving Mia around eight tonight. She's going to Jacksonville," Mason said.

"Really, that's not far. What the hell is in Jacksonville?" Damon asked. The kids usually went to well know cities he never in his life hard of a kid going to Jacksonville.

"A cancer survivor named Wendy she needs help with a guide dog training thing. She thinks Mia would be perfect there, and she just needed time to make the space for her," Mason said.

"All's well I guess."

"Yes it is. Mikael is waiting for your report back on Bonnie," Mason said getting to the point.

"I-ah I'm working on it Meredith is out of town and I have a few days before I can know anything for sure," Damon said.

"Maybe you should find another doctor. They're all riding my ass for your stats and you keep blowing Elijah off," Mason yelled.

"One has completely nothing to do with the other. I can handle my job."

"You sure don't act like it," Mason said and hung up.

* * *

Damon had been neglecting his responsibilities when it came to Bonnie. The girl was pretty self-sufficient and spent her every waking moment avoiding him. The longest almost of time they spent together on any giving day was at dinner. Caroline had moved back in and they would frequently spend the night in her room giggling about god knows what and watch Dawson's Creek on Netflix.

He didn't have to teach Bonnie how to care for herself, because she already knew. It was hard taking care of someone that didn't need him to cater to their every whim. Mason was on his way to get Mia. In the meantime Damon needed to have a little talk with Mia. "Hey Mia can you come in?" Damon asked as Tyler grabbed Peter so Mia could run inside.

"Yes?" Mia asked as she bounced up and down on her tiptoes.

"Sit down," Damon said as he poured her some milk to go with the gluten-free chocolate chip cookies he made. "You know that you're only supposed to be with us for a little while right?" Damon asked her.

"Yes," Mia nodded.

"Mason is coming back and he'll be taking you somewhere new," Damon said taking one of her cookies.

"Is Peter coming too?" Mia asked.

"No Mimi it's just going to be you leaving, but Tyler promised that he'd go with you," he smiled.

"Can Bonnie and Caroline come too?"

"I think it will be best if they stay here, but you can go to Caroline's room and tell them goodbye," Damon said. He knew Mia was upset and wanted to stay. He had to restrain himself so he could let her go. "If you want me to tell Peter, I can?"

"No I want to," Mia said with tears in her eyes. "I don't wanna leave Damon," she cried.

"Mia you're going to a nice place and you'll really like it there I promise," Damon said and hugged her. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, and if they do Tyler is going to give you a number to call and we'll come get you," Damon promised. That was the part of the deal no one knew about. Years ago one of the girls was taken to a child prostitute ranch in El Paso. Damon, Stefan, and Tyler rode there and kidnapped her. They knew they couldn't keep her so they sent her to Denver with some friends, until they found the right home for her. From that day on the boys had a silent agreement to protect the kids no matter the cost.

"I don't wanna leave you," Mia cried as she clanged to his shirt.

"I'm gonna miss you too Mimi," Damon said as he rocked her and tried to silence her cries. "Everything is going to be ok, and I promise we'll see each other soon, okay."

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise," he said wrapping his pinky around her tiny one. He got a Kleenex from the travel pack he always kept in his pocket and cleaned her face. "You ready to go upstairs, or do you want a minute?"

"Will you come with me?" Mia asked.

"Of course I will."

Damon took the little girl up the steps and he already regret it. He didn't want to deal with Caroline when she was emotional. He knew Bonnie was the only person closer to Mia than he was, but Caroline was going to take this to heart. Damon let Mia knock on the door.

"Hey guys," Bonnie smiled and stepped aside so they could get in. "What's up?"

"I don't want to tell them," Mia turned and whispered to Damon. Before Damon could respond Mia broke out in tears again and hugged his legs.

Damon picked the small girl up and addressed the questioning looks on Bonnie's and Caroline's faces. "Mason is coming to get Mia soon and he'll be taking her to her permanent placement."

"What?" Bonnie yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner we could have planned a special dinner, and gone shopping, and watched your favorite movie, an"-

"Caroline," Damon warned. Mia was already upset and what Caroline was doing wasn't helping.

"If you want we could watch your favorite movie right now, and we can make popcorn balls you can take with you," Caroline promised.

"That sounds awesome, what do you say Mimi?" Damon asked. Mia just nodded and Caroline took her from Damon.

"Let's go down stairs and get Peter and Tyler to help us." Caroline raced out the door with Mia.

"Be careful. You guys could get hurt, or worse, break something expensive."

Bonnie was still in shock when she stopped Damon from leaving. "Can I help you?" Damon slowly asked looking at the tiny mocha colored hand on his chest.

"You can't just let her go Damon," Bonnie begged. "Please do something?"

"Look Bonnie I know how much you care about Mia and Peter, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell Tyler and Caroline. This may not be ideal, but it's a job. Just like everything else, jobs have rules and if you don't follow, you get fired. Now Bonnie, I don't want to fire you. Not with everything going on right now. The only thing we can do is make today special for Mia, to make going a little easier."

Bonnie let out a humorless laugh. "How do you do that?" She questioned as she studied his face. "How do you act like you don't care, like you don't feel anything? Because I can't do that. I… I feel, Damon. I feel everything."

Damon knew where this road of self-piety led and didn't want to travel it again. "Bonnie, stop."

Bonnie was stunned by Damon and how hard he was trying to push his pain away. Bottling all his anger inside wasn't going to make it go away. It was just hiding and growing darker and darker by the day. "I'm not going to stop, Damon, because I don't believe that you feel nothing."

Damon knew the girl was relentless and was going to push and push until she got what she wanted. "What? You think I want to be this person? I hurt you, Bonnie. I kidnap people and sell them to the highest bidder. I hate myself for what I do."

Bonnie knew Damon felt that way, but he rarely showed it. "Then show it! Do something, Damon," she placed a gentle hand on his cheek, "Anything is better than trying to convince me that you don't care."

"Well, I can't!" he yelled and turned away from her touch.

Bonnie grabbed his hand, "Damon," she urged him.

"You don't get it. If I let myself care, all I feel is pain. I can't let those kids see me like that. I can't let Caroline see me like that."

"Look I get that you need to be strong for your family so you do all the dirty work, but at the end of the day Damon you're being strong for everyone. You're carrying their burdens and your own, but who's there to be strong for you?" Bonnie asked.

"The only person in the world I trust," Damon smiled.

"Who?"

"Me."

"So predictable," Bonnie said as she left the room.

"You asked," Damon said as he shut the door.

* * *

Mason came around dinner time and stayed to eat with everyone. After dinner he helped Damon with the dishes and tried to move things along with Bonnie. "How are things going with the other two?" Mason asked.

"Peter's good, he really looks up to Tyler for some reason," Damon sorted.

"My nephew is admirable," Mason joked.

"I'd pay to see the day," Damon laughed.

"He'll grow into himself when the time comes, that's what happened with you," Mason laughed.

"I've never acted like Tyler and if I did, why didn't you just put me out of my misery?" Damon asked.

"I'm still waiting for you to grow out of it, but dude I know it's coming," Mason joked.

"Whatever."

"Stop being so sensitive you can't say that about Tyler."

"Oh, I can say a lot about Tyler, rightfully so," Damon laughed.

"You're no saint though, you pretend to be," Mason laughed.

"I'm as pure as my lily white skin."

"I defiantly don't believe you."

"As long as you don't tell Father Aloysius we're cool."

"Anyway what's up with Bonnie?" Mason said getting the conversation back on track.

"Since when are you so serious about work, we used to have fun, remember that?"

"That was before my brother was shot," Mason said with a solemn smile.

Damon couldn't imagine the kind of pain he'd inflect on the person that hurt Caroline, or Stefan, but he knew it would be immeasurable. "Nothing you do is going to bring him back man. You can't miss out on your life because he doesn't have his."

"But why is that ok. He had a family man. He and Hayley never fixed things, and she hates herself right now. Tyler is putting up a good front, but he refuses to go home to his quiet house and depressed mom."

"How's Carol?"

"She loved him through every stupid decision he made, and she doesn't know how to live without him."

"We are talking about Carol, she's a fighter. Just give her some time to grieve she'll bounce back," Damon said as he patted Mason on the back.

Mason smiled at Damon. "Thanks man."

"What are extended dysfunctional family members for?"

Mason's alarm went off. It was time for them to go, and he didn't get to talk to Damon about Bonnie. "I'm gonna grab Tyler," Mason said as he dried his hands.

"I'll get Mia's stuff," Damon said hiding up the stairs to Mia's room.

* * *

Bonnie was in her room trying to collect herself after Mia left. Caroline overrode Damon in a way only she could and left with Tyler and Mason. It was hard being completely alone. Bonnie knew what could happen to Mia while she was gone, and tried to push those thoughts away. She promised Peter and Mia she would protect them.

Her father was a cop, and the best in the tri-state. She had a duty to protect those kids and hanging around with Caroline had distracted her from that duty. Bonnie wasn't going to let Peter slip through her fingers. She was going to make sure they both got home...

Home-that was a big pill to swallow. She had no idea how to feel about never going home again. She tried not to think about it, but she hated it. She hated thinking she'd never see her parents again or hug her brother Jaime. She hated thinking that her Grams would never see her graduate college and go on to follow in her footsteps, by being a professor.

Bonnie had a life. She had Greta and Lexi who had been her friends forever. She had Matt who she loved all her life. When he asked her to senior prom it was the happiest she ever been. Then they were prom king and queen and it felt like the whole world knew what she did since she was four. She and Matt were meant to be forever. Now forever very well maybe over.

Bonnie wanted her life back. She wanted her family. She missed waking up in Matt's arms. There were always those fleeting moments in the wee hours of the morning when she'd wake and forget she wasn't home. She'd feel safe and wonder were Matt was. Then she'd remember, and sadness would consume her.

She hated that she was so helpless. Bonnie was a lot of things, but weak... That wasn't her.

She wondered how long she had been missing, and if anyone cared. She was just some black kid on vacation when she was taken. She was certainly no Natalie Holloway. Her dad would probably pull a Denzel and take a hospital hostage to get her story out there.

She laughed at the thought of him organizing his league of extraordinary gentlemen. She knew her uncle Jonas would be by her father's side. They had been partners for years. And Liz and Bill Forbes had been like second parents to her. They had a daughter her age, but she went missing when they were about three. They never had another child, but they adopted the community.

Bonnie was going to follow the rules, and get out. She was going home if it took her dying breathe and Damon was the key to her salvation. He deserved a real home just as much as the next guy. They were the same in Bonnie's eyes. He needed to be saved from this place. These people took him from his home, and if she wasn't careful she'd windup like him. She'd be a monster.

"Damon," Bonnie hadn't noticed him stand by the door watching her. She had been crying for long enough she supposed.

"Um can we talk?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Bonnie said wiping her face.

Damon didn't know what to say to her. He was doing the part of the job he hates. It was one thing to hang out with kids and to look out for his brother and sister, but this. Bonnie looked so innocent. She was just a kid, no older than Caroline and Stefan.

"Bonnie I'm not going to lie to you. This place... It's not all unicorns and kittens. It... I do things I don't like."

"Damon you don't have to like your job," Bonnie snarled at him.

The girl made it hard to be nice. "Look I'm trying to be nice. Believe it or not Bonnie I want to help you," Damon tried to say in an even tone.

"Maybe that's the problem."

"And all this time I thought it was your big ass mouth and stink attitude," Damon said with a humorless smile.

"Did you come here to insult me?"

"No I came here to tell you we're going on a road trip tomorrow," Damon said going to leave.

"Where?" Bonnie asked.

"The gyno."

* * *

_**I'm sorry to see Mia go, but like Damon said we'll hopefully see her soon. I forgot to put that I'm glad you guys like Tyler and Caroline. I love those two so much and I need so Forwood in my life. I hope you guys enjoyed this and next chapter isn't going to be so pleasant for Bamon, but you'll like it, and Stefan and Kol are going to make their first appearances. Love you, Bamily. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello all and thanks for reading. In this chapter Kol and Stefan's character's are introduced. They maybe a little OOC because they're not vampires and for me that seem like the source of most of their pain. I'm also sorry that it seem like their isn't a lot of agency in Bonnie's character, but for me I'd see her doing whatever it takes to survive, and make it back home someday. **_

* * *

"I can't believe you told Caroline about Bonnie." Mason was pissed at his nephew after all the trouble he went through to pull this together Tyler had let a vital piece of information get into the wrong hands. Caroline was too pure of heart to let this go on quietly. There wasn't much anyone could do at this point. They couldn't just send Bonnie back. They had to make a move and they had to make one soon.

"My dad would not have been cool with this Mason. This is beyond dangerous. You don't still from feds. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why," Tyler yelled at his uncle.

Tyler knew Caroline and Mason being in a car alone was going to led to this, but he was glad they were almost home. He managed to silence Caroline who sat in the back of the van watching something on her kindle.

"I know what I'm doing Ty, you can get behind me, or"-

"I'm not just going to leave you hanging man, you're my family. No matter how wrong you are I'm on your side."

"Good," Mason agreed.

"But you do realize you're wrong right? Bonnie's cool and this is fucked up," Tyler said examining his uncle.

"Of course," Mason agreed, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let himself care.

* * *

Bonnie had never been to the gyno before, but she'd heard stories about it from her friends Greta and Lexi. Damon was giving her the silent treatment for some reason. It wasn't like she cared, well she tried not to care. She had every right to be mad at him. He was partially responsible for her current predicament. She just missed her family, and if she could just tell them she was ok she'd be happy.

Unfortunately for her Damon had one laptop-his, which he kept under lock and key in his room. There was no land line in the boardinghouse either just Damon's cell, which spent more time in his pocket than anything else. Bonnie had only seen him use it twice in the time she had been there.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked as he pulled into the lot of a diner.

"So it does talk?" Bonnie smile at him.

"I'll take that as a no," Damon growled.

"Do we have to do this all the time?" To be honest their constant fighting was exhausting, yet neither of them seemed to cave.

"You tell me Bonnie. I'm trying so hard to treat you like an adult, but you insist on acting like a little girl," he said through greeted teeth. He hated how she was so mean to him all the time, yet it just made him try to treat her better. The harder he tried to be nice to her the farther she'd push him away.

"This is hard Damon I'm not like you, I can't just find a new family and move on," she yelled.

What the fuck did she just say? Damon's heart was racing in his chest. He had never wanted to strangle anyone more than he wanted to strangle her. Then again he'd have to pay her asking price if she was damaged before she was sold. "That's not what happened, and if you ever say anything like that to me again I may forget myself," Damon said making sure to budge his eye in the way she hated.

Bonnie swallowed. She hated how Damon could look so beautiful and menacing all at once. Her heart was banging against her chest threatening to run away. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Bonnie said.

"Now you know how I feel," he smiled a humorless smile at her.

"I could go for a burger and fries," Bonnie smiled at him trying to move on and pretend she didn't just fuck up.

"Okay," Damon said getting out of the car. "Stay here and don't step a pretty little toe out of this car."

"You don't have to threaten me," Bonnie said playing in her hair.

"I know, it's just fun."

It didn't take terribly long for Damon to return, but someone else was with him. He had copper blonde hair and the greenest eyes Bonnie had ever seen. They got into the car and Damon handed Bonnie her food. "Ciao bella," he smiled at her. That was all it took for Bonnie to piece together the puzzle. Obviously, he was a Salvatore, and judging by his age he had to be Stefan, Caroline's twin.

"You must be Stefan," Bonnie laughed.

"Yes I am what gave it away?" he asked.

"The Italian," Bonnie said flashing her eyes in Damon's direct than back at Stefan.

"You know I taught him everything he knows," Stefan said proudly. His demeanor was rather serious for his joke and it made it funnier.

"Is that so," Bonnie laughed again.

"Of course. Are you doubting me Bonnie Bennett?" Stefan asked.

"Just a little," she giggled.

The pair went on talking as if they've known each other for years. Damon really didn't appreciate being left out of the conversation, or how easy it was for Stefan to make Bonnie laugh. She never laughed that hard at any of Tyler's jokes, hell she barely snickered at his. Bonnie was telling Stefan things about her family, and her friends. What the fuck was going on.

"And then Caroline punched him in the face," Stefan said telling Bonnie about how he made Tyler kissed Caroline on Valentine's Day in fourth grade.

"Poor Tyler," Bonnie giggled.

Thank god they had finally reached Meredith's clinic. Damon didn't know how many more childhood stories he could make it through. The fact that they were acting like he was invisible was making Damon ready to kill someone. Stefan got out first and opened the car door for Bonnie.

"Thanks," she said as she took his hand and Stefan led her to the huge hospital building.

"Anything for you bella," Stefan said smiling down at Bonnie.

"Maybe you should give her some personal space, you don't want word to get back to Elena that you walked into the OBGYN with some stranger," Damon teased.

"That would be okay, because unlike any relationship you've ever been in we trust each other," Stefan said turning and looking back at Damon. He pulled Bonnie closer to him and turned around.

Damon was going to punch his brother in the face. His knuckles inched in anticipation of the sting from the contact. Damon didn't realize it until than but Bonnie's arm was wrapped around Stefan's waist. What the hell was going on? It was like Elena all over again. "Stefan don't you have something to do?" Damon asked as he opened Meredith's office door.

"That can wait until we're finished here," Stefan shrugged.

"No, no it can't. You know what would've happened if it could wait? I'd be doing it myself," Damon snapped. He needed to put some space between Stefan and Bonnie before the inevitable happened and she fell in love with him.

"Fine party-pooper," Stefan mumbled as he got out of his seat in the waiting room. "I'm sorry Bonnie, but I have to leave you in the hands of an asshole," Stefan said with an apologetic look on his face.

"I guess I can forgive you just once," she said playing along with him.

"Have fun," Stefan said with a wink on his way out.

Bonnie picked up a magazine and giggled to herself. Damon tried to not let the glowing grin on Bonnie's face affect him, but he hated the fact that Stefan effortlessly made her smile like that. The only time Damon made Bonnie smile like was when she was laughing at him, not with him. Damon got up and walked over to the receptionist. "I have an appointment for Agnes at two," Damon said.

"Meredith isn't in today Damon," Monica said. Damon had been taking Caroline and Stefan to Meredith office since he was old enough to drive. The second he was old enough to do anything Giuseppe stopped doing it. Damon practically raised Stefan and Caroline on his own.

"I called you yesterday Mon and you told me," Damon started.

"I said her office will be open today, but she's not in. Someone else is seeing her patients and you might not like who it is," Monica confessed.

"Fine who is it Monica?" Damon asked. This day couldn't get any worst.

"Damon we were hoping to see you today, right Monica?" Kol asked as he walked a patient to the front. "And you must be my two o'clock. Agnes right," Kol greeted.

"Agnes?" Bonnie said shooting a questioning look at Damon.

"Yes Agnes is here for her appointment," Damon answered.

"Great come on back. Here is Nora's chart I explained the prescription to her so just gloss over it," Kol said grabbing a sign in form for Bonnie to fill out. "See you soon mate." Damon needed a drink and lucky for him there was a restaurant across the street.

"So what's your name," Kol asked as he handed Bonnie a clipboard and pen.

"Apparently, Agnes," Bonnie frowned as she filled out her medical history.

Kol laughed, "I know your name is not Agnes. Damon had a dog named Agnes and she died when we were kids, for some reason that's the cover name he uses."

"So he named me after his died dog, that's great," Bonnie smiled as she handed Kol her chart.

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Bonnie."

"Hm doesn't means beautiful? Your parents had that right," Kol smiled up at her than looked over her chart some more, "Wow this is your first time," Kol smiled. "I'm always gentle love, so don't worry," he said as he finished looking over her chart and washed his hand. "Could you put on the gown for me?"

Bonnie disrobed and put on the pink hospital gown. "This feels like a snuggy," Bonnie laughed trying to not think about how uncomfortable she was.

"Yeah well don't go falling asleep in my examination room," Kol smiled at her. "Relax," Kol smiled. "Now we get to know each other a little better."

"Great," Bonnie said with all the fake enthusiasm she could muster.

Kol found her remake amusing. "How long has it been since your last period?"

"A month," Bonnie guessed she really had no idea what day it was.

"Are you irregular?"

"Sometimes," she shrugged.

"How long has it been since you've last had intercourse?"

"A couple months I guess," Bonnie answered.

"How many partners have you had in the past year?" Kol asked

"Is that even necessary for you to know?" Bonnie asked getting annoyed with his interrogation.

"I know this is the last place you want to be after what you've been through, but this isn't even the worst of it," Kol confessed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing love, just please answer," Kol said regretting opening his big trap.

"You know I was kidnapped don't you," Bonnie asked. She suspected at much when he mentioned the name.

"Look, Bonnie there are rules for a reason," Kol said.

"You sound like Damon. You know there are rules against kidnapping people they're called laws," she snapped. "I just need to know why I'm here?"

"I don't know that Bonnie. I haven't been in that part of the family business for a while now," Kol said apologetically.

"So you're a Salvatore too?" Bonnie asked not really seeing the resemblance.

"No I'm a Mikaelson, my father Mikael started all of this," Kol confessed. He loved his family, but like his older brother Finn he didn't agree with what they've become. The second he got a scholarship to the farthest school in the country he was gone. He never planned on coming back, but something about the loyalty and permanence of family brought him here.

"So you guys just take kids from their homes and sell them like it's nothing?" Bonnie questioned.

"Nothing in this world is as simple as right and wrong Bonnie. This business isn't cut and dry. If it was than Damon, Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline-they wouldn't be in it. Hell none of us would. What we do helps kids. It's not ideal, but it's what we do," Kol smiled.

"Is that in some brochure or something?" Bonnie asked. That had to be the hundredth time someone told her that and it was starting to make her physically sick.

"Its actually tattooed to Damon's pale ass. We have to read and recite it whenever we do something wrong," Kol said with a shiver.

Bonnie laughed despite herself. After a little poking, prying, probing, and smearing she was finished, but Kol was gentle and funny. He had a slightly dark humor, but she liked it. Bonnie was trying to be resilient and crying about her plight wasn't going to help her get home. She just needed to figure out where they were and find a way to contact her father.

"Don't tell Damon I gave you these," Kol said giving Bonnie three months of birth control. "This is a low dose and will help regulate you. If you need more tell Caroline."

"Was he a gentleman?" Stefan asked as he put his arm around Bonnie.

"Of course I was," Kol said pulling Damon to the side.

"So what's the verdict?" Damon asked.

"She's been sexually active for four years, and I'm sure she doesn't have anything, but all the results should be in soon," Kol said flipping through his notes than he paused. "You're not going to you know?" Kol asked.

"If you want to knock yourself out," Damon shrugged wanting one less thing to worry about.

"I'm not doing it. We don't do shit like that Damon," Kol yelled.

"Look you're dad started this, and one of your brothers brought her here," Damon stressed.

"My dad made us traders he didn't make us monsters. You can't Damon," Kol stressed.

"Do you honestly think I want to have sex with her? I was promised that I'd never have to do this again. This isn't you're ass on the line it's mine. And despite how bitches Bonnie can be I kindda like the kid."-

"Than you can't rape her. She doesn't deserve that," Kol stressed.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I can change her files," Kol suggested.

"What do you think is going to happen when Meredith gets back?" Damon knew lying wouldn't work it never did. Somehow Mikael and Giuseppe was always a step ahead of them.

"Meredith won't be back for a while. No one is going to know anything," Kol said.

"If they find out I didn't know a thing about this. Its all on you," Damon smiled.

"You were always a coward," Kol smirked.

"A coward that can kick your ass."

"You hit me with a baseball bat I hardly call that fair," Kol yelled.

"I was ten, and you hotwired the car and killed my dog."

"Agnes should have watched where she was going."

"She was blind," Damon yelled

"Well, you should have put her on a leash."

"Shut up before I kill you," Damon said turning and leaving.

* * *

"Why are you here again?" Damon asked as Stefan spoon feed Bonnie white sauce. Stefan had come home for the first time since he left with Elena six months ago. Apparently, Rebekah and Elena were on a trip to their house in Milan. Stefan was bored with Elijah and Klaus was off doing business. That left him no choice but to come home.

"I miss my brother," Stefan smiled. "You wanna try some Pete?"

"I guess," Peter shrugged.

"Yes or no," Damon corrected.

"Yes sir," Peter answered.

"He's a kid not a robot," Stefan frowned.

"You know the rules, live them or leave them," Damon said giving Stefan the same ultimatum their dad did.

Stefan looked over at Damon not understanding what his problem was. He came home to spend time with Damon, but he spent the whole weekend being a douche. "Fine," Stefan agreed and Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Damon.

Damon watched as Bonnie walked over to the cabinet and got plates. "Do you want to help me set the table Pete?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes ma'am," Peter nodded as he carefully took the plates from Bonnie and carried them like Damon showed him.

"What's your deal?" Stefan asked as Damon tasted his sauce.

"This needs more perm," he said grabbing the cheese and the grater. "Try this," Damon said.

"Look I'm not going to pretend like everything is fine, because that's what works in this family. Obviously you're upset with me. Tell me what I did and stop acting like a douche," Stefan yelled.

"I'm not acting like a douche, you're the one being a cunt. You can't just walk in here and take over. I've been here alone for the past six month doing what I'm supposed to Stefan. I'm sorry we all don't get the luxury of picking and choosing when we're going to be apart of this family," Damon yelled.

"Is this really about Elena? How many ways can I say I'm sorry before you get it. I didn't intend on falling in love with her it just happened," Stefan said but he stopped when he noticed that Damon was laughing. "What's so funny."

Stefan's naïve ass really thought all of this was about Elena. Damon could give two shits about her whiny ass. Hell, Stefan did him a favor by moving her out of the boardinghouse. This wasn't about Elena this was about Bonnie. It was about Stefan moving in here and becoming her hero. It was about Peter looking to Stefan for direction and forgetting everything Damon taught him. It was about Stefan coming into his kitchen and making that poor excuse for a white sauce knowing he was taught better than that.

"The fact that you can be so clueless. This isn't about Elena. I don't care about what you do, or who you love. I'm you're brother and I told you I have got your back. I'm pissed about the fact that you're acting like you don't have any home training. I'm mad that you've so easily forgot what it is we do," Damon accused.

"Damon they're going to be fine. They wouldn't place them somewhere they wouldn't be okay," Stefan said shocked by Damon's words. Who gave a shit if Peter was polite and could clean and cook. He was like ten he was going somewhere to be a ten year old boy, not to a sweatshop.

"We don't know that Stefan, it's happened before, people say one thing and do another. I'm not going to let that happen again," Damon yelled.

"You were seven there was nothing you could've done to help Isa," Stefan said immediately seeing the connection. The first couple of homes Isobel was in weren't up to par. She was raped in the first house, and the second nearly beaten to death. Damon always blamed himself for that. Giuseppe was going to keep Isobel to look after Stefan and Caroline, but Isobel had pleaded with Sara Salvatore to keep her brother, and that's what happened.

"Just follow the rules, they're what keep us safe," Damon said carrying the dish out to the dining table.

* * *

"Damon," Bonnie said knocking on his door post. He was praying and really needed some space from her. Bonnie was making him into a douchebag. He was finding it hard to keep his feelings in check when he was in her presence. She just was so beautiful, and strong, and cunning. He looked at her in her natural state. Her chocolate tussles were loss and wet from her shower, and she just had on a black wife beater and black and pink shorts from Victoria's Secret.

"Yes Bonnie?" Damon said coming over to the girl.

"I heard you and Stefan fighting," she said.

"Look I don't need a hug, and you should learn not to eavesdrop on people," Damon yelled.

He always does that. Whenever Bonnie was trying to be nice he'd just flip out. "You know," Bonnie started and stopped. "Goodnight," she said.

Damon knew that if the shoe was on the other foot Bonnie would've chewed his ass out. However, he had this weird urge to be nice to her. "Thanks for caring considering I'm holding you hostage," Damon smiled at her. "Goodnight."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Damon's waist. This surprised him, but he quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around her. He loved how her body felt and molded to fit his. The warmth and moisture from her shower still clanged to her skin. He could smell the honey and lavender of Caroline's soap on her body.

Bonnie's heart sped in her chest when Damon's arms wrapped around her. She didn't mean to hug him, now there was no quick escape. She allowed him to hold her and noted the sweet scent of his cologne and the softness of his t-shirt. Damon's arms tightened around her and she looked up at him. As he noted the movement he looked down. Somewhere in the confusion their lips brushed and they immediately let go of each other and stared. Neither of them said a thing, but Damon bent over and kissed her.

Bonnie thought about backing away from him, but her hand found its way into Damon's hair and she pulled his lips down closer to hers. Damon walked over and closed the door. He pressed Bonnie against it and wrapped her legs around his waist. He wasn't going to do anything, but he was going to do a lot.

Damon slid his hand up her thigh and around the curve of her ass, and all Bonnie did was kiss him back. That was a good sign. Damon moved his erection against her hot core, and nibbled her neck. Bonnie let out a little moan, and Damon wanted to make her scream his name. He lifted her a little higher and worked his hips at a better angle. "Damon please," Bonnie moaned. Her hands flew up against the door and Damon pinned them above her head. "Damon," she cried out on a breathy sigh.

Damon kissed the side of her jaw as she moaned softly. Damon was glad Bonnie wasn't a screamer, but that could and would change in the future. Damon moved his free hand under the elastic of her shorts and rubbed her mound. Her panties were soon soaked and Damon wanted to rip them off with his teeth and wear them like a luchador mask while he fucked her from behind, but he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted her, or if she'd allowed it. Bonnie wasn't his to kiss or touch. It was only until he actually got to do that he realized how bad he wanted her. "Shit," he cursed against her mouth.

They were both coming off their high. Bonnie couldn't believe she'd let herself get consumed by Damon. She never meant to hug him in the first place. Why in the Lord's good name did she let this happen? "You should get some rest," Damon said in a husky voice. Their foreheads were pressed together and no matter how much either of them willed their bodies, they refused to move away from one another.

"Goodnight," Damon said letting her go. Bonnie looked at him wide eyed.

Damon thought she was going to say something but the small girl turned and walked away.

* * *

Rudy Hopkins had looked for months in every country from here to China and back around again. He needed to find Bonnie soon. She was a smart girl. All she had to do was give him a sign. That' all he needed was one tiny bit of information to track her. Usually people called with all sorts of information, but no one give not one tip on Bonnie.

He knew what bastards took his daughter. It wasn't enough that they burned his house down and destroyed his life's work. They had to take his baby too. After the fire Bonnie insisted on missing her trip and staying home to help salvage what was left. Against his better judgment Rudy and Abby encouraged their daughter to go.

"Baby girl where are you?" he said looking at the map that traced Bonnie's steps from landing in Indonesia, to her first day teaching, and then nothing. No one saw anyone odd, she never ran off alone. It was like she just vanished.

Rudy was going to find his baby girl if it was the last thing he did. And whoever took her was going to feel the full extent of the law and every inch of his size 13 boot in their asses. "Rudy please eat something," Abby said leaning against the door post of his office. "You need to rest before she doesn't have a daddy to come home to," Abby added as she entered the room and sat his plate from dinner on his desk.

"I'm gonna bring our baby home," Rudy said as he held his wife.

"I know and that's why you need to promise to come to bed to night. You won't find anything without sleep."

"I could do that," he smiled down at his wife. "I love you," he said kissing her.

"I know and I know you'll bring our baby home," Abby said and she let her husband get back to work, but not before letting him know he had two more hours or she was going to come back down stairs and drag his ass to bed.

* * *

_**Mason's secret is out and spreading fast, Damon and Bonnie made out, and Stefan is home again, but is it for good? I don't know if I'm going to Do more with Rudy and Abby, because they weren't going to come into the picture until later in the story, but now I feel like I need to tell more of their story. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I have another Abby and Rudy scene for those of you who like them. And for those of you that hate Mason you haven't scene anything yet. IDK if it was Julie or Caroline that said something alone the line of, "there is always a bigger badie in the wings." I'm playing around with the idea of two big badies to come but the mean one will come next chapter. Happy Reading- Julie**_

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

It was two in the morning when Abby got the call. It was Jennifer Mills, Abby's friend from college. After years of being a misunderstood youth Jenny took a job working with Interpol. Abby knew Jennifer would pull through with information on Bonnie, but she didn't think it would be this early in the morning. "Abby are you there?" Jenny asked.

"Yes you said you found something," Abby said as she jolted Rudy from his sleep. Abby knew in her heart that Bonnie was alive.

Call it mother's intuition or a cosmic connection, but Abby knew her little girl was safe. She was scared and she wanted to come home, but she was safe. That was the only thing Abby cared about. She just needed a sign that everything she felt was true, and that Bonnie was okay.

"Jenny what did you find," Rudy asked as he turned on his bedside light.

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you but a body was found three months ago and never claimed in Jakarta. The body was cremated," Jenny said.

Abby's body was shaking. This couldn't be her baby. Bonnie was alive and they both knew it. "Why do you think it was Bonnie?" Rudy asked, because Abby was unable to speak.

"She had Bonnie's passport and her school ID. I'm having everything sent to you today. If there is anything else I can do for either of you just let me know," Jenny said.

"Thank you for everything you've done, and tell your sister thanks for the flowers," Abby finally said numb inside.

"I'm always a phone call away."

"Thank you," Abby said.

For a moment the room was still and the silence was unbearable. It was suffocating them. Abby's world was shattered. Her little girl had died in some god awful way, and no one was there for her. She had been all alone, and what was worst she'd never get to see her face again.

Rudy wasn't going to except that Bonnie was gone. Someone could have planted that stuff. Bonnie was a smart and caring girl. No one with half a heart would be able to hurt her. She was his beautiful little girl.

Abby was the first to break. She put her hand to her mouth as her body shook. "Why, why my baby?" she yelled as Rudy held her.

"Its okay we don't know it's her. We don't know its her," Rudy said as he held her and cried.

"How are we supposed go on. I can't do this. I can't live without her," Abby cried.

"We're going to figure it out. I promise we'll figure it out," he said rocking her. That night Rudy held his wife and they mourned the loss of their daughter together.

* * *

Tyler walked into the study with a solemn look on his face. It was hard for him to come back into the boardinghouse and pretend everything was couldn't stand living with Mason and Alaric. And there was no way in hell he was staying with the Mikaelsons' at the Big House.

Mason's plan was to make Rudy think Bonnie had died the same way his father had. Bleeding out and burned to a crisp. Tyler hated not being able to say a proper good bye to his father. However, that pain wasn't enough to wish harm on Bonnie or put her family through the same torment.

Bonnie had instantly become Tyler's friend and he couldn't live with himself knowing what Mason had done. "I was starting to worry about you guys where's Caroline? She said she'd be home today."

"Stefan called so I dropped her off at the Big House before I came over," Tyler said as he sat on a vantage couch in the study with Damon.

"That's where he's been all day?" Damon wondered aloud.

"I guess Katherine and Rebekah are back from their trip, and you know Giuseppe's rule about Katherine being in his house," Tyler shrugged.

"What happened to Mason?"

Tyler didn't know what to say. He knew his uncle was doing what he thought was best, but best for who. How was hurting Rudy and Bonnie going to bring his father back. Truth be told Tyler felt like it was hurting his father's memory. "Mason had a business thing with Elijah and Klaus is finally home," he halfheartedly smiled.

"Great another Mikaelson bastard returns. I hate that guy," Damon laughed.

"He is married to your sister."

"And we all know how that's going," Damon said pouring himself a glass of bourbon. "Did you get a chance to do what I asked you?" Damon asked.

"Yeah Ms. Porter said she'd love to have Peter for the new price, and she could pay it tomorrow," Tyler said. "Is it okay if I tell Pete he's leaving?" Tyler had become extremely close to the boy in their short journey together. Peter was like the little brother Tyler always wanted.

"Yeah of course. And I'll tell Bonnie so you guys can have a minute alone," Damon said going to the kitchen with Tyler.

* * *

"Hey guys what's cooking?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler," Peter cheered from Bonnie's side.

Bonnie notice Damon and Tyler exchange a look. "Bonnie can we talk for a second?" Damon asked as Tyler took over her job at the stove.

"Sure," Bonnie cautiously agreed. She didn't like the looks they were exchanging and thought this was going to be the moment Damon tells her she'd been brought. "What's going on?" Bonnie asked as her heart pounded against her chest.

"Don't make a scene of this you hear me," Damon ordered her.

"You don't have to always be an ass to get something you want."

"You say that but I know you Bonnie. I know that you don't mean it. You don't work that way," Damon laughed.

"I would if you weren't such a dick all the time," she yelled.

Damon knew that fighting wasn't getting them anywhere and soon Peter and Tyler would be in the dining room. He didn't know why but after the kiss, things with Bonnie got worst. There was rarely a time they weren't fighting. No matter what he did or how many time they apologized to each other they would pick up where they left off.

"Look Caroline and Stefan are coming back tonight. I'm going with Tyler to take Peter to his permanent," Damon said in a rush.

"No you're not taking him anywhere," Bonnie said. She was certain that it was going to be her leaving. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She was powerless and she hated it.

"Bonnie he's going to be fine." Damon got closer and attempted to comfort her.

"I'm not going to let you take him anywhere Damon," Bonnie yelled as he stood in front of him.

Damon knew this wasn't going to end well and he didn't want to put Bonnie in time out. "Bonnie please control yourself."

"The hell with you. Peter isn't leaving," she cried.

Damon tried to hug Bonnie but she pushed his arms away. "I can't control this Bon I'm sorry it is what it is."

"No Damon, I can't just except that," Bonnie yelled. "I have to do something."

Damon remembered feeling the same. He knew there was only one thing to do but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Bonnie please don't make me have to restrain you."

"What?" Bonnie yelled.

"You're being unreasonable," he yelled at her.

"Unreasonable? I'm being unreasonable? How dear you stand there and just let Peter go somewhere and not care. He needs someone to protect him he's just a little boy," Bonnie said using the same line Isobel did when she begged Giuseppe to keep Damon.

"Bonnie you don't know what you're talking about, Peter is better off somewhere else. He's going to be safe."

"You have no idea if that's true. How safe do you feel here Damon?"

Damon couldn't take any more of this. He needed a break from Bonnie. She was a constant reminder of the life he didn't have any more and what he couldn't have. "Go to your room," Damon demanded.

"No," Bonnie yelled turning to go outside. She was soon lifted off her feet. "Put me down," she said as she struggled in Damon's arms. He soon hosted her effortlessly over his shoulder and took her to the lower level of the house. "Damon, stop?" she said kicking and clawing at him.

Damon opened a heavy oak door and threw Bonnie in the dark cold room. "I'm sorry I have to do this," Damon said closing the door and locking it. Damon looked at the door for a moment. It wasn't too late he could let her out. He swallowed and welled his body up the steps and out the door to the backyard.

Stefan wasn't the first to notice Bonnie missing, but he was the first to speak up. It was odd that she was nowhere in sight. The girl hardly left Peter's side. He knew his brother did something to the poor girl it was just a matter of finding out what it was. "Have you seen Bonnie?" Stefan asked as he helped Damon fold some things and throw them in his duffle bag.

"She's taking a break," Damon said not really wanting to think about what he had done. "Do you think I should go with this shirt or this one?" Damon asked Stefan.

"They're the same black shirt," Stefan said. "Why is she taking a break?"

"They're completely different. Why do you care so much about Bonnie anyway?" Damon asked as he examined the shirts.

Stefan snitched one of the shirts out of Damon's hand and folded it. "She's my friend and if you've done something stupid"-

"Oh, come off your high horse Stefan. Let's not pretend like there's nothing going on with you and Judgy. She's been batting those long eyelashes at you all month. We both know your intentions," Damon yelled at his brother.

"There's nothing going on with me and Bonnie. She's just my friend and I love Katherine," Stefan said not understanding how Damon could be so delusional and crazy. Bonnie was nice and fun to be around. She probably didn't deserve whatever punishment Damon gave her.

"Don't at like I'm being crazy. I see how you look at her, and how you act towards her. I'm sure if Katherine were here she'd say the same damn thing. That's a little too friendly," Damon yelled at Stefan. "And you're going to stop that shit."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous," Stefan laughed.

"I'm not," Damon said and the quick and rehearsed response told Stefan all he needed to know. Damon was jealous of his relationship with Bonnie. "What are you staring at?" Damon asked when he noticed the look of shock on Stefan's face.

"You're in love with Bonnie," Stefan said with a knowing look on his face. "I don't know why I didn't see this sooner. You're in love with her and that's why you get so bothered when she judges you. You are jealous of us," Stefan laughed.

"There's no us" for me to be jealous of, and I don't love Bonnie," Damon lied. He knew Stefan could read him like a book. They had been synchronizing lies since Stefan could form coherent sentences. There was no way he wouldn't be able to tell.

"She's cute man," Stefan said sitting on Damon's bed. "I mean wow she's beautiful. Last week we decided to go for a swim and she can sure wear the hell out of a bikini," Stefan said as if he was reliving a found memory. "The ass on,"-

"Stefan leave," Damon ordered.

"I'm just saying little Bonnie Bennett has got a lot of body. And her lips man"-

That was too far. Damon didn't mean to but he punched Stefan in his big mouth. There was no way he was going to sit here and listen to his little brother fantasy about his-Bonnie. "Shut up and get out," Damon said.

Stefan only smiled. He knew ruffling his brother's feathers was going to lead to violence, but it did prove something. Damon Salvatore was in love with Bonnie Bennett. "I hope you didn't fuck everything up with her," Stefan laughed.

"She's in time out what do you think," Damon said. He had took enough time to realize that this was going to be for the best. Bonnie was going to hate him, and maybe fear him. She'd be counting the days before she'd be out of here, and hopefully for everyone that day would be soon.

"Why did you put her in there?" Stefan yelled. They hadn't used the time out room in years. No one ever deserved to go in there. Stefan was furious with his brother. "What were you thinking," Stefan said turning to get Bonnie.

Damon grabbed his arm. "I know what I'm doing. You're not getting her out until we leave, is that understood?"

"No, no I don't understand why you'd lock someone in a dark room by themselves Damon. I can't seem to wrap my head around it," Stefan yelled.

"She was upset and I'm doing what's best for everyone like I always do. I'm sorry if this isn't all glitter and unicorns Stefan, but someone has got to be the bad guy, and it's funny how it's always me," Damon yelled.

That was a low blow. Damon knew Stefan was trying to get back to his responsibilities. He'd been staying in the boardinghouse everyday for the past month with them. Stefan was trying and no matter what he did he still never lived up to Damon's unrealistic expectations of him. "What the hell do you want from me Damon, I'm trying?" Stefan asked.

"I want you to trust me and to have my back. I know what I'm doing Stefan."

"Well it doesn't look that way from where I'm standing. It looks like you're being a dick to Bonnie because she doesn't kiss the fucking ground you walk on. Do you remember what happened to you in that room?" Stefan questioned.

Every muscle in Damon's body tensed. Damon had spent two months in time out the first time he tried to run away. He felt like he was going to go insane, but a couple times Isobel snuck down and brought him food and a flashlight. She told him he was going to be okay, and to just follow the rules. The third time Damon got out of that room was the last day he ever saw his sister.

"I know what I'm doing," Damon said carrying his bag out of the room.

* * *

Bonnie felt around the room for a light switch because she had no light at all. She couldn't believe Damon through her down here. She wanted to rage and kick the door down, but a part of her felt like she deserved this. She had made a promise she knew from the start she wouldn't be able to keep. She had to live with the choices she made, and find a way to fix them.

Bonnie walked over to the other side of the room trying to judge how big it was. When she kicked something. She felt around on the ground for it and it was a flashlight. She sent a silent prayer to heaven and tried to turn it on. The flashlight worked, but the light was really dim and she knew either the batteries or light bulb would go soon.

Bonnie looked around the room. It looked like a cell from an old asylum. It had huge stone slab walls, and a cold stone floor. The door was just a thick piece of oak. It didn't have a door knob on her side. There were bars at the top part and the bottom had a rectangular lift. Bonnie figure that was so they could feed her. Bonnie turned and examined the far wall. It had something written on it. Bonnie walked over and ran her hands over the letters D. S-1994. "Damon," Bonnie said to herself.

He had to write this when he was little. Those bastards put him in this room. Bonnie didn't know why, but she felt sorry for Damon. She felt tears slide down her cheeks as she imagined the torture he must have went through as a child to be the way he is now.

Bonnie picked up the rock on the floor and under Damon's initials she wrote hers. B.B.H 2013. She heard the lock unhinge on the door. "I was hoping you'd find the flashlight," Damon said as he brought her something to eat. "It got cold so Stefan microwaved it instead of putting it in the oven," Damon said giving her the take out container.

"Thank you," Bonnie said opening it and picking up a french fry.

"Stefan is going to let you out soon, I told him you're to stay in the house while I'm gone," Damon said expecting Bonnie to say something smart.

"Okay," Bonnie said as she bit into her burger. Damon watched her as she tried not to look at him. He took one of her fries and moved closer to her.

Bonnie's body tense when she felt the heat of his body caress her side. She looked over at him, and he was examining the room. "Creepy isn't it?" Damon said more like a realization.

"I'm sorry Damon," Bonnie said pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Don't be, you did the right thing, I'm wrong," Damon said looking down at her.

"How long were you in here?" Bonnie asked.

"Which time?" he laughed.

"How many times were you in here?" She asked.

"The first time three weeks, the second two months, and the last time was five days," he said watching the look of terror on Bonnie's face deepen. "I really trust you, I just didn't want you to upset Peter. I know that you're not going to run away or anything."

"That's why you were in here? Did you run away?"

"Twice the first time I was in here was more of a miss understanding," he laughed as if it were a found memory.

"Can I say good bye to Peter?" Bonnie asked.

Damon stiffened. He wanted to let her out, but that wasn't his plan. He had to commit to his actions so the boundary didn't get lost again. He was giving Bonnie too much freedom and they had to learn their roles all over again. "I'll let him call you."

"Damon please just let me say good bye?" she begged with tears in her eyes.

Damon kissed her cheek. "I'll think about it," he said and smiled at her. "One day you'll see I'm not the monster you make me out to be."

* * *

They had a colossal problem on their hands. Damon was in love with Bonnie and if Stefan knew their father as well as he thought this wasn't going to fly. Bonnie was in her room pretending to sleep. She barely said two words to Stefan when he let her out, and she didn't even acknowledge Caroline's presence.

"I can't believe your brother would be such a dick to her if he actually likes her. Like seriously, what did he think he was doing?" Caroline yelled as she paced the floor of the downstairs study. Caroline had to fix Damon's mess before he ruined things with Bonnie.

"Care, no meddling," Stefan warned her. Caroline had the tendency to get out of hand with her scheming. She wasn't above drugging them both and throwing them in bed together.

"But if we"-

"No Caroline," Stefan yelled. "This is Damon we're talking about. If he wanted to be with Bonnie he'd be charming the pants off the girl. For the love of god please leave this alone," Stefan begged.

Caroline took in a deep breath obviously Stefan wasn't understanding the situation. "Bonnie is Damon's soulmate and she is up there crying her eyes out because she thinks he hates her. Damon is sending Peter with Mia and checking in on her, because Bonnie promised to protect them. Which equates to Damon being utterly in love with her."

"One, on the record you sound crazy. Two, does it really matter? Bonnie will have to go sooner or later and then what? Father isn't going to like another Katherine situation."

Caroline was trying so hard to bite her tongue because she promised Mason and, more importantly, Tyler she wouldn't say anything but it was so hard.

"You know something about Bonnie don't you?" Stefan asked. He knew both of his sibling better than they knew themselves. He knew when Caroline had a juicy secret she wasn't supposed to tell.

"I can't tell you I promised Tyler," she sighed.

"Okay, now I need to know what Tyler's secret hast to do with all of this," Stefan said staring at his sister.

"Don't look at me like that," she said turning away from his intense gaze. She glanced over at him and he raised his brow. "Fine," she yelled and sat down next to him. "If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"I won't tell a soul," Stefan said crossing his heart.

Caroline let out a heavy sigh happy that she was going to loosen the weight on her shoulders. "Bonnie isn't going to sell to anyone with a brain," she said.

"Why wouldn't she there's nothing wrong with her?" Stefan said not believing this was that big of a secret.

"Mason convinced Elijah to put Bonnie on the market seven months ago. Seven months is a long time for someone like Bonnie not to sell," Caroline said hoping Stefan would connect the dots.

She could tell by the questioning look on his face that the pieces weren't all fitting together. "I don't get it. If Bonnie's been up for sell for seven months why are we just getting her, and why wasn't she checked out before?"

Caroline hated waiting and Stefan was only finding more questions instead of answers. "Bonnie's dad is a PI," Caroline blurted out.

"What?" Stefan yelled. "How they hell did she get to Mason?"

"Mason hired the Mikaelson's cousin Glen Vaughn to kidnap her in Indonesia when she was on a class trip," Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Why did he do it?" Stefan questioned.

"Richard Lockwood," Caroline shrugged.

That was all Stefan needed to connect the dots. Bonnie's dad had to be the PI investigating them. The same PI that killed Richard Lockwood. "Caroline, Bonnie hast to go before we have a real problem on our hands."

"I told Tyler that when they were keeping her in Mystic Falls. I'm sure by now her dad knows we have her," Caroline agreed.

"Why didn't they do something about it? Why hasn't Mikael done something about it?"

"Her dad killed Richard," Caroline said as if it were obvious. "Mason is getting immunity. He brought this up with the board and they're going to look the other way for a few more weeks," Caroline sighed.

"And after that?" Stefan asked.

"What do you think," she smiled.

Stefan knew it was far too late for them to send Bonnie home. The only logical thing to do would be keep her and try to sell at a later time. "That's why you want them to be together so they won't try to put Bonnie back on the market," Stefan laughed. His sister sure was creative with her plans to get friends.

Caroline knew what he was thinking, and it wasn't like that, well just that. "Damon deserves to be happy."

"And Rebekah?" Stefan asked. "Where does she fit into this picture?"

"Rebekah isn't right for him. They have a toxic relationship."

Stefan didn't understand why Caroline had to meddle. It was none of her business what happened in anyone's love life. "That's what Damon wants."

"Damon once wanted a blind dog and we all know how that story ended. He always needs to be with someone broken and twisted. He doesn't know what's good for him. He's never had a normal relationship."

"And him being with the girl he's holding hostage is a normal relationship."

"Stop being such a sourpuss," Caroline yelled.

"Stop being an idiot. There is no way Damon and Bonnie could work. He's already given up and she hates him. There's nothing we can do at this point," Stefan pointed out.

"Have I ever given up?" she asked her brother.

"This is different"-

"Have I Stefan?"

"No," he said as he shook his head.

"You're not giving up either. We're going to fix this once Damon gets back."

"I don't believe this."

* * *

Stefan woke to his phone going off. "Hello," Stefan said in a raspy voice. He was barely a wake and there was way too much background noise in his receiver.

"Stefan its Peter can I talk to Bonnie?" he asked.

"Wow Peter you'd really pick talking to Bonnie over me?" Stefan said as he got dressed and went down the hall to Bonnie's room.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to her," Peter said giggle. "She's not on the phone yet its just Stefan."

"Hey Stefan," someone yelled in the phone. He guessed it was Mia. Stefan didn't get to meet her, but he heard nothing but good things.

"Hello Mia how are you?" he said as he knocked on Bonnie's door.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Magic," Stefan teased. "Hey Bon you got a call," Stefan said giving the half asleep girl the phone.

Bonnie took the phone and slammed the door in Stefan's face. She walked back over to her bed. "Hello."

"Bonnie! It's Bonnie Peter," Mia yelled.

Bonnie felt her throat close and her eyes water. "Mia oh my god are you okay?" Bonnie yelled.

"Yes guess what? Peter is going to stay with me and we have puppies. There are six puppies," Mia said. "You want to talk to one?" she asked.

"I wanna talk," Peter said snitching the phone from her. "Hi Bonnie," Peter said. "I'm sorry I left before you got back from the doctor. Damon said you were okay though."

"Yep I'm okay. Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah Damon said I can stay with Mia and Ms. Porter at the dog ranch. We get to play with the puppies all the time," Peter said sounding really excited.

"I'm so glad you guys are happy," Bonnie cried. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Damon said you and Tyler can come visit us whenever you want," Mia yelled into the phone.

"Oh yeah Tyler's here he and Damon are talking to she's really nice. She made us cookies."

"I like Damon's cookies better," Mia said.

"They are really yummy aren't they," Bonnie agreed not know Damon had reclaimed the phone.

"I'm glad you think so," Damon laughed. "Ms. Porter wants them to get to bed so I'm going to let them say goodnight okay," Damon give Mia the phone.

"Bye Bonnie you're going to come see us soon right?" Mia asked.

"Yes I am, goodnight Mimi I love you."

"Goodnight Bonnie," Peter said.

"Night Pete," she said. "Can you tell Damon I need to speak to him?"

"Sure," Peter gave Damon the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Damon was shocked. "Hello? Bonnie?"

"Thank you so much Damon. I don't know what to say," Bonnie cried.

Damon felt his heart flutter. He knew this meant a lot to Bonnie, but he was sure she'd still be pissed at him. "I know how much this meant to you and I just did what was right," he said.

"Thank you, Damon."

"Goodnight Bonnie." Damon said with a smile.

"Goodnight Damon."

* * *

_**Okay so was going to write more with Mason and Jenny, but decided against it. The scene with Abby and Rudy was a lot emotionally as a writer. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews a have a few more chapters finished so I'll be posting soon. ZombiSavior you haven't seen nothing yet. The beginning of this chapter is emotional too. Voicegrl Stefan is spectacular and I'm so glad you like him. Leni18 I love your rants so never apologize. Tyler is going to be put between a rock and a hard place for a lot of this story and we'll have to wait and see where he finally choses to stand. I didn't mention this before, but Klaus is married to Caroline, but they're separated. So In this chapter we meet more key players in the family business and people learn some shocking secrets and do some shocking things. Also I changed Elena into Katherine, because I'm bored with Elena and Katherine isn't really in any of my fics. Happy Holidays, happy reading- Julie**_

* * *

_**Two weeks later in Mystic Falls **_

Rudy just got word from the lab specialist at the hospital that the DNA of the ashes in the yarn matched Bonnie. His family was falling apart and now there was no more hope he could give his wife or his son. Jaime had come home from school the second Abby told him what Jenny had found. He and Bonnie had the typical annoying sibling relationship, but Jaime wish they had more.

He wished he told her how amazing she was, and that he hugged her more. He couldn't even remember the last time he hugged his sister or hung out with her. The moment they reached high school, they stopped doing things together. He couldn't remember the last time he told her how much he loved her. He wondered if she knew. Jaime held on to his Grams as he helped her into her seat at Bonnie's wake.

Abby and Rudy were the next to come down the aisle of the church clinging to each other. Rudy held his wife's hand and tried his hardest to be a comfort to his family at this time. He didn't think he'd ever be in this position, especially not mourning the death of his sweet little girl.

Matt Donovan walked to the podium. He was Bonnie fiancé and he honestly didn't think someone so beautiful and full of life would die so young and tragically. "The first time I met Bonnie Bennett we were in kindergarten and I dropped my cookie on the floor. She picked it up and through it out. Then she said I could have hers. She did offer me half, but all of her cookie. That was the kind of giver Bonnie was.

"I wanted to read this passage _Isaiah 57:1-2 Good people pass away; the godly often die before their time. But no one seems to care or wonder why. No one seems to understand that God is protecting them from the evil to come. For those who follow godly paths will rest in peace when they die_. Bonnie never turned down anyone that needed her help, and I knew she got that from you Mrs. Hopkins. Bonnie was also strong and courageous and I know she got that from you Mr. Hopkins. Just like you Grams she wanted to get kids excited about learning so she studied education. She-she would have bee-I loved Bonnie and I know that she's always going to give us all her love, because that's the kind of person she was," Matt said rushing off. His sister Vickie got up and went after him.

Next to speak were Lexi and Greta. They held hands as they looked at the picture of Bonnie they picked for her memorial. "Like Matt said Bonnie was the happiest giver. She was also smart, sometimes her mouth was a little too smart and it got us in trouble," Lexi said getting a laugh. "Bonnie was my best friend all my life and I can't imagine a world without her in it. Sometimes I still hear her saying how much she loves me as a blonde, or how Jake and Bon Jovi are my thing. She was the one person that knew me best. I'm going to miss how caring and supportive she was."

Greta got the mic next. "Bonnie loved music and she was an amazing singer and an even better dancer. I tried to push her to apply at Juilliard, but she had her mind set on being a teacher. When I found out that she did apply and got in I was so mad at her for passing up the opportunity, because I couldn't understand the reason she wanted to teach. If I could tell her anything it would be that I understand, and I'm sorry I didn't listen," Greta said.

The girl's song IF I Die Young by the Band Perry and by the end Abby had to excuse herself. Jaime took her place at the mic and closed the ceremony. "Bonnie was my little sister, and yes she annoyed the hell out of me," he said making everyone laugh especially Greta and Lexi who grew up watching the siblings fight. "I think it was mostly because I was jealous of how nice she was, and how smart she was. Bonnie wasn't the boastful type, but you know when the girl got and A-which was a lot," Jaime said with a proud smile on his face.

"I'll always remember her that way. Dancing around with her test. Proud of all the hardwork she put into her academics. And I'll always be proud of her, and all the amazing things she got to do while she was alive," Jaime smiled.

He opened his mother's bible to the passage she wanted to read. "John 14.1-6: Jesus said to his disciples: 'Do not let your hearts be troubled. Believe in God, believe also in me. In my Father's house there are many dwelling places. If it were not so, would I have told you that I go to prepare a place for you? And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and will take you to myself, so that where I am, there you may be also. And you know the way to the place where I am going.' Thomas said to him, 'Lord, we do not know where you are going. How can we know the way?' Jesus said to him, 'I am the way, and the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me." He closed the book and looked out at everyone. "Bonnie would be happy to see you all, and we are happy that you came to say goodbye to her with us. Thank you for your prayers and well wishes," Jaime said as he went back to his set and Father Young came to say a prayer.

* * *

_**Two weeks Later 4th of July Weekend. Henry, Georgia **_

This was Bonnie's first time to the Big House and Damon and Caroline had tutored her endlessly on the proper etiquette and who was who in the family trio. "Is this really where you live?" Bonnie asked Caroline as they looked over the huge white mansion.

"Yeah it is."

"I'm sorry Care but this was defiantly a plantation," Bonnie laughed.

"Who said it ever stopped being one," Damon teased her.

"Bonnie he's just being an ass."

"Oh, you mean himself," Bonnie said making Caroline giggle.

"Yes, I guess I do."

"Hahaha, you two are going to be on your best behavior, okay," Damon said as he went into the big house. "Remember the rules."

"No smiling, no blinking, no breathing," Bonnie said making Caroline snicker.

"She'll be fine with me," Caroline said shoeing Damon away.

"There's my lovely wife," Niklaus Mikaelson said as he embraced Caroline.

"I'll go talk to Stefan," Bonnie said leaving her and Klaus alone. Bonnie knew Caroline and Niklaus were separated, but that was still married in Bonnie's eyes.

Klaus looked at his wife with a huge smile on his face, happy she always looked stunning. "Caroline this gentleman is Mr. Gordon Frazier he handles our estates in Europe."

"Really that's wonderful," Caroline said trying to seem as interested as possible. She really didn't care about what Klaus did. She mainly wanted to be left alone. The only reason Klaus wouldn't let that happen is because he's crazy and he loves the idea of being married. "It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Frazier."

The tall man bent and kissed her hand "The pleasure of course is mine Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Please call me Caroline," she insisted. Caroline hated being married to Klaus it was all legalities from her end. Nik had a temper and was the most selfish person the girl had ever met. She couldn't find a single piece of the man she married. Klaus used to be the sun in her sky, but that was before she knew how childish he was.

"Of course Caroline," he smiled.

"I'll let you guys get back to businesses," she smiled. She wanted to get back to Bonnie and load up on free booze.

"Don't go too far," Klaus warned her.

"I'll stay close," she smiled and walked away. It didn't take her long to find Bonnie. She was talking to Stefan and Elijah. "Hey Bon," Caroline said as she wrapped her arm around Bonnie's.

"Aren't you a vision," Elijah said smiling at Caroline. Elijah was the most important part of the family business. He was in charge of finding all of the kids they took in. He also helped with placements and he was the go between in all sectors of the business.

"Lijah charming as ever," she smiled at him.

"Well it's been weeks since I've seen either of you so I'm sparing no compliments," he laughed.

"Business can get crazy," Stefan said.

"Especially, when there's no one there," Elijah smiled.

Bonnie felt awkward and really didn't want to be the middle of a family fight. Elijah was really hurt by their sudden disappearing act. It was no secret that Caroline hated Klaus, but the Mikaelson's had been more than accommodating when she made that discovery. And they took in Stefan after his father threw him and Katherine out. "I still haven't met Katherine," Bonnie smiled.

"Yes she's probably upstairs with Rebekah. They love to make an entrance," Stefan laughed.

"I'll take you up, I'll give you the grand tour," Caroline said as she led Bonnie away.

"Elijah seemed a little upset," Bonnie noted. She knew talking about each other was against some cardinal human trafficking rule, but she needed to know what was going on with Elijah.

"He and Stefan have that effect on people. Elijah's just perfected it."

* * *

Caroline brought Bonnie to her room. "This party is lame," Caroline cried as she fell back on her bed.

"Tell me about it," Kol said walking out of the bathroom in boxers with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Bonnie nice to see you."

"Get out," Caroline yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

"If you don't remember, this was my room before you and Nik had your little falling out," Kol yelled at her.

"Well sucks," she smiled.

"What sucks is you wrinkling my suit," he said with a smirk.

"God there's no peace in this house," Caroline yelled as she pulled Bonnie away and out the door.

"Caroline," they heard someone scream from down the hall.

"Katherine this is Bonnie," Caroline said as she embraced Katherine.

Bonnie looked at the tall brunette, she was beautiful. She had big brown eyes and she looked gorgeous in her red cocktail dress.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bonnie. You look like a vixen in that little black dress," Katherine smiled.

"Oh-uh thanks," Bonnie said unsure of how to react to her. "Stefan talks about you all the time," Bonnie said making Katherine blush. "It's great to finally put a face to the name," Bonnie smiled.

"Same here," she said.

"Why is Kol staying in my room?" Caroline asked.

"Alaric put him out I guess he never really explained why. He came here a few weeks ago and Ester was just happy to have everyone home. And quite frankly I didn't ask, because I don't care," Katherine shrugged.

"Okay I'm ready," a tall blonde said coming from a room down the hall.

"Rebekah this is,"-

"I don't care," Rebekah smiled as she walked pass them.

"I should go," Katherine smiled. "You know how bitchy she can get when she's hungry."

"Hurry before the evil bitch,"-

"Katerina," Rebekah yelled never looking back. Katherine sighed and sauntered down the hall after Rebekah.

"She is such a bitch," Kol said coming from the room.

Caroline and Bonnie laughed. "What happened with you and Alaric?" Caroline asked.

"How are you liking it at the boarding house Ms. Bennett?" Kol asked. He really didn't want to discuss what he knew in front of Bonnie. The girl had been through a lot.

"I like it," Bonnie smiled.

"I don't know a place that's better," Kol smiled.

"I'm surprised, was that a compliment?" Caroline asked obviously amazed.

"Yes love, it is. I'm full of surprises," Kol said as they walked down the grand staircase. "Do you know where Damon is?"

"No I don't I haven't seen him since we got in," Caroline said as she looked around.

"He went out back," Bonnie said. Caroline eyed Bonnie not surprised she was keeping tabs on her brother. It was exciting to be at this stage of a relationship were the two people don't know that they'd be together.

"Thank you Ms. Bennett I hope you'll save me a dance, both of you," he smiled at both girls.

"We'll see," Caroline said taking Bonnie's hand and leading her to Tyler and Mason who just walked in with Hayley.

"So this is how the other half lives," Hayley smiled as she looked around.

"Yeah so behave," Tyler warned his sister. Hayley had never been to the Big House before, but she knew the extended family. She used to stay at the Boardinghouse with the kids every other summer. She remember Caroline being bossy, Rebekah being a bitch, and the boys wanting nothing to do with them.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Hayley. "Hey it's been so long. You look so pretty," Caroline smiled as she looked at Hayley's high-low dress.

"You look wonderful too Care," Hayley smiled. "And you must be Bonnie," Hayley said smiling at Bonnie.

Caroline tensed a little unsure of how much Hayley knew about Bonnie. "Yes it's nice to meet you," Bonnie smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Hayley said. "Where is Rebekah?"

"Trust me that's a tree you don't want to go barking up," Mason laughed.

"You're telling me," Caroline added.

"I knew she'd grow up tone a huge bitch after she put the dye in the pool that year and turned you all blue," Hayley laughed.

"Wasn't it because Damon switch the voice box in her Malibu Barbie with the one from The Hulk?" Caroline laughed.

"Oh my god, yeah and it kept saying _Hulk smash_. That was hilarious," Hayley added.

"I'm glad someone thought so," Rebekah smiled putting an end to their laughter. "It's nice to see you Hayley," she smiled.

"Same here you look beautiful," Hayley said with a warm smile.

"You do too, you finally grew into your teeth," she noted and walked away.

"That bitch," Hayley yelled.

"Hey she is right, you did have that beaver thing going on," Mason smiled.

"You're so funny Mason," Hayley said and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Mate we need to talk," Kol said pulling Damon away from his conversation with Stefan. "It's really important."

"Whatever it is you can say it in front of Stefan," Damon shrugged.

"It's about Bonnie," Kol stressed.

"Again you can tell Stefan."

"Fine come down to the study," he said leading the way and grabbing a bottle of bourbon and three glasses.

Stefan had only been in this room once before and it was when he and Rebekah got really drunk and made out back in high school. He knew only Elijah used this study and it was where he went when he wanted to be alone.

"I was helping Elijah pick out his next batch of kids and I found this file on Bonnie," Kol said going into Elijah's desk and giving the file to Damon.

"It's her stats I already have them," Damon shrugged.

"But your copy is missing the first page," Kol informed the brothers.

"What the fuck?" Damon said as he read over it.

_Damn it,_ Stefan thought. Damon was going to cause a scene when he saw Mason. This wasn't going to end well. "I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this," Stefan said.

"No, no there isn't that bastard brought his revenge into our house and put all our asses on the line," Damon yelled.

"What are you going to do about it now?" Kol asked.

"There's nothing we can do it's far too late to send her back, and if her dad hasn't found her yet than maybe we're doing this right and he never will," Stefan said.

"There hast to be something else we can do. She doesn't deserve to be here," Kol said looking to Damon.

"Dude, Stefan's right there is nothing we can do. They probably thought it would be easy selling a beautiful girl on the market as a sex slave, and with her line of education she would have been a great nanny, but it's not like that. No one in their right mind would buy her knowing her dad got so close to figuring us out," Damon sighed. "And if we just let her go who's to say she won't rat us out," Damon added.

"So you're just going to do nothing," Kol accused.

"_We're_ going to do nothing. All of us are in this together. This is the family business boys. Pros and cons."

"We're not barbarians Damon, this is wrong," Kol said.

"Do you think I don't know that? We have a system and rules for a reason. There's nothing more we can do about Mason's mistake."

"We could pay her asking price," Stefan purposed.

Damon would be lying if he said that wasn't his immediate reaction that was until he saw her acting price was all of his life savings. "Look at her asking price," Damon smiled at his brother.

"Jesus who were they trying to sell her to," Stefan said.

"You know the answer to that," Elijah said from the door way. "Kol explain."

"They deserved to know so they could protect themselves."

"We're a family we protect each other. Do you all think we'd let Mason do this without having a plan. Everything is going to be fine," Elijah reassured them.

"If you're so sure why not just be honest with us?" Stefan asked.

"That was you're father. After the Katerina situation he wasn't sure how ready you'd be for all of this," Elijah said. "And if Damon would have answered any of my calls he would've known."

"So what are you going to do with Bonnie now that you know she won't sell?" Kol asked his brother who slowly entered the room.

"That decision isn't mine to make," Elijah said. Damon's eyes widened and he ran out the room. There was one person he knew that could help Bonnie.

* * *

Giuseppe Salvatore stood with his two lifelong business companions Alaric Saltzman, who just took over Richard Lockwood's position, and Mikael Mikaelson. "Father, may I have a word with you?" Damon asked.

"Of course," Giuseppe said as he led his son to a quiet corner. "What's going on?"

"I just found out about Bonnie from Kol and Elijah," Damon frowned.

"I did that for your own good. There's no need to get attached to a girl that's just going to leave," he reminded his son.

"Bonnie doesn't deserve to be here, we figured something out."

"It's almost been a year since she was kidnapped Damon it's far too late for this conversation what's done is done," Giuseppe said as if it didn't matter, and to him it truly didn't.

"She deserves better than this dad please help her," Damon urged his surrogate father.

Giuseppe recognized that tone in his son's voice. Damon really cared about this girl despite everything Giuseppe did to keep this from happening again. He wasn't going to let another one of his sons defy him. "Damon Giuseppe Salvatore you will do as I tell you, or else," he yelled.

"I'll pay her asking price," Damon offered. "I have money saved up I can make a down payment tonight if you keep her case open," Damon said.

"And what do you purpose doing with her after you buy her?"

"I'll figure it out just help me," Damon begged.

Giuseppe didn't like the look in his son's eyes nothing had ever made him look so desperate. "Mason was given power over her case. I have to talk with him."

Damon was finally able to breathe as he hugged his father. "Thank you. You won't regret this," Damon said looking into his father's eyes to show how serious his was.

"Good, I don't expect to."

* * *

Mason had the power in this moment he could do whatever he liked with Bonnie, but he couldn't bring himself to harm her. Bonnie was nice and kind, but she was just a kid. Mason sometimes wondered why he started all of this. Richard wasn't a vengeful soul. He was sure making his brother proud.

Mason twirled Bonnie around and she giggled. "Thanks for the dance," he smiled at her.

"Anytime you're a wonderful dancer," she smiled.

"He's not better than me," Tyler said as he and Caroline walked over.

"Let's see," Mason said taking Caroline's hand. He winked at Bonnie and she laughed.

"I think my uncle just stole my dance partner," Tyler frowned.

Bonnie grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "Come on," she said with a soft laugh. Bonnie saw a man interrupt Caroline and Mason. He pulled Mason to the side and they seemed to be having a heated conversation.

"Tyler isn't that Giuseppe Salvatore?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," he said looking over at them.

"Is he always that intense?" Bonnie asked.

"Where do you think Damon gets it from? They are father and son no matter what anyone says," Tyler laughed.

"So he's just as much of a dick?" Bonnie asked.

"I'd like to consider myself more judicial than my son," Giuseppe said scaring the pair. Neither of them noticed him coming over.

"Mr. Salvatore," Tyler said shaking his hand.

"Tyler you look more and more like you mother every time I see you," Giuseppe smiled.

"I'll make sure to tell her that," he nodded. "Bonnie this is Giuseppe Salvatore."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie smiled.

"Likewise, do you mind if I cut in?" Giuseppe asked Tyler. "I'm sure Caroline would love to have your company back."

"Of course," Tyler said regrettably living Bonnie alone with Giuseppe.

"You have really great kids," Bonnie said trying really hard to be polite. Something about Giuseppe scared her more than anything ever had in her entire life. He was a very handsome older gentleman, but his eyes were as cold as ice. So cold they burned her soul.

"All of them or just the ones I didn't buy?" he said watching the shock on her face.

"I meant all of them," Bonnie said feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"You see Ms. Hopkins," Bonnie's eyes widen at the use of her father's last name. She had started to believe no one knew her name was hyphenated. "I can make this experience a good one or a bad one," he said locking her into an intense stare off.

"Yes sir," she agreed.

"My son is convinced that you'd be a valuable member of our family, but he doesn't know what I do. You know what that is?"

"No sir," Bonnie replied.

"You hate us, and nothing will ever change that will it? All this being nice to Damon, hang out with Stefan, and shopping with Caroline is just you trying to survive," he smiled at her. "Am I wrong?"

Bonnie thought he was right, but that wasn't how she felt. She had grown to love all of them despite herself. "No sir," she said to appease him.

"Well, since we understand each other so well, I'm going to tell you a secret. Damon is going to pay your asking price, so you can keep on pretending to care about my children. But, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to pay your asking price, and save my son the trouble of wasting his life savings on trash like you. And do you know what you're going to do Ms. Hopkins?" he asked her.

"No sir," she said too afraid to move away even though she wanted to run as fast and as far as possible.

"You're going to help Damon, and keep him in line. If I feel as though his loyalties have shifted in your favor the slightest bit, I'll go to that little one horse town of yours and kill your family. And then I'll make him watch as I kill you. Are we clear?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Bonnie said trying to fight her tears. Her heart was beating out of control and she honestly thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Look happy you're no longer a slave," Giuseppe smiled at her. "Enjoy your night Ms. Hopkins," Giuseppe said as he left Bonnie on the dance floor.

* * *

_**So Giuseppe is projecting his feeling towards Katherine on Bonnie, and he made her crap her pants a little. Now that Bonnie's a free agent how will that affect her relationship with Damon, and the fact that he was going to buy her? Next chapter is a Bamon road trip so stay tuned. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You guys can thank my sister for this chapter. She gave me the most enduring cold for Christmas leaving me nothing better to do than update and sleep. Jenny Bonnie knows what Damon put on the line for her, but her reaction might shock you. MsJanay16 Damon and Bonnie's relationship will get stronger as the story progresses. voicegrl Giuseppe is always a dick in my stories for some reason and Rebekah has her moments of pure bitchary. leni18 and 123xo I'm sorry I never mentioned her engagement, but we get to see more about Bonnie and her life before. Leni18 Bonnie does want to leave, but there's something about the Salvatore family that makes her want to stay. She tried to get away when she was with Glen, and being held by Mason (you'll see in a later chapter). I love your scene Idea 123xo and I hope this one is a good compromise. Happy reading- Julie**_

* * *

Bonnie's life flashed before her eyes when Giuseppe delivered the news of her induction into the family. He stood on a platform in the middle of the patio/dance floor with the band and announced it as a toast. Bonnie knew people were whispering about her all day, but it didn't bother her until this moment. "Bonnie please come up here," Giuseppe said holding his hand out for her.

Bonnie timidly made her way over to the platform with Caroline close behind her. Bonnie felt like her heart was going to fall out of her ass as the pounding moved from her chest and her head, down to her stomach. "This beautiful creature is smart, loyal, and according to Caroline and my credit card company a born shopper," he said getting a laugh.

"It is with great pleasure that we all welcome you to the family," he said raising his glass and having everyone else mirror his movements. "To Bonnie our newest Salvatore."

"To Bonnie," the crowd cheered.

The look in Giuseppe's eyes could be easily seen as admiration, but for Bonnie it was the look of possession. He now owned her and there was nothing she could do about it. Caroline hugged Bonnie and Bonnie clanged to her.

* * *

Katherine and Rebekah stood off in the wings. The second Bonnie left his side. Giuseppe flashed a cold smile over at Katherine. The angry brunette wondered what was so special about Bonnie that Giuseppe wanted to her for.

"Don't fret, I'm sure you'll be next, and he'll announce your engagement to Stefan," Rebekah reassured her.

"I'm sure you'll be married to Damon long before that happens," Katherine mumbled making Rebekah choke.

* * *

When Caroline looked into the small girl's eyes she saw fear. "Bonnie everything is going to be okay. I promise that nothing bad will happen. You're free," she said as she comforted Bonnie.

Bonnie tried to put on a happy front, but if she made the wrong move...she didn't want to think what would happen to her family. "Bonnie I brought something for that empty hand of yours," Tyler said giving her a glass of whiskey.

Tyler was truly an angel because that was what she needed, a nice stiff drink. Bonnie tossed back the drink and tried to center herself. "Are you going to say anything?" Caroline asked. She was surprised by how badly this was going and didn't know how to make this moment a happy one for her new sister.

Bonnie could see that Caroline didn't understand, but she didn't have the words to make her see. There was only one thing on her mind. "I'm never going home," Bonnie said looking daze. She walked pass Caroline and Tyler and quickly found herself in Caroline's room. She looked around at the pretty sight of cream and pink accent. The room was closing in on her and she was suffocating in the startling contrast of its normalcy to the dark dysfunction that was now her life. She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Bonnie looked at the dolled up image before her. She looked pretty, gorgeous really, however, she had been so empty on the inside for so long. Bonnie grabbed a towel and washed the makeup off her face. She looked in the mirror again, but it still wasn't her. She wasn't Bonnie anymore. It wasn't Giuseppe that took that away from her either.

She had stop fighting for herself a long time ago. She fought and that didn't work. She compiled and that didn't work. So now what was there for her to do? She now lived in a perpetual state of learned helplessness. Where was she supposed to go from here?

"Bonnie is that you?" she heard from the other side of the door. It was Damon banging on the door. She looked at her reflection one last time. She didn't know if Bonnie was alive anymore. The last piece of hope she had just walked out the door. Giuseppe trapped Damon here, and now her.

"I just need a minute," she said not ready to face facts. She was now someone's property.

"Let me come in?" Damon asked in a gentle voice. He rarely used it with Bonnie so she didn't see the harm.

When she opened the door she took Damon by surprise. Her face was washed clean, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot red. She certainly didn't look happy for someone brought out of the trade.

"What happened to you?" Damon asked looking over her undesirable appearance.

Bonnie begun to close the door in his face, but his hand flew to it. "Sorry," he yelled. "You just look like crap," he said making her try to slam his fingers in the door.

"Okay that didn't come out right," he said as he pushed against the door.

Bonnie used her body to try and shut the door. "Just go away Damon," Bonnie yelled at him.

"I will I just need to talk to you first. You know, make sure you're okay," he said pushing his way into the bathroom.

"No! I don't know Damon," she yelled as she sat on the edge of the tub. "All you seem to do is talk about how hideous I look."

"You're not hideous...just shocking. You know, compared to how you looked five minutes ago," he said sitting on the toilet. "What's got you all...upset?"

Just the thought of her situation brought her to tears. Damon moved in swiftly with tissue and a shoulder for her to cry on. "It's going to be okay," he said as he held her.

Bonnie felt it again. The comfort that being around Damon brought her. She didn't want to feel at ease. She didn't want to stop crying. "Stop trying to be my hero," she yelled as she pushed him away. Bonnie looked him in his eyes. "The more you help me the deeper I get. The more of me I lose," she cried.

Damon grabbed her hand and steadied her. "Why are you so upset with me? If it's really because I tried to comfort you, maybe you should get some help."

Bonnie slapped him clear across his face. "You stole my life and now you want to act like I'm crazy, you bastard."

Damn, Damon thought. She actually slapped the taste out of his mouth. Bonnie looked at Damon and the stunned look on his face. She wasn't a violent person and she just hit him really hard. She knew it was hard because her hand burned and prickled.

"Leave me alone," she said turning away from him.

Damon made her face the mirror and look at their reflections. "You are better than this," he started staring her in the eye through the mirror. "You are not going to sit here and cry about a life you don't have anymore."

Bonnie turned to him with her eyes ablaze, "Why do you get to say that Damon? Who gave you the right to make that choice for me? I didn't, God didn't. I've watched you sit on your knees and pray, do you really think he'd listen to you? You-You," Bonnie couldn't think of anything foul enough to call him.

"I know God is listening to me." he said looking down at the girl before him. "You wanna know how I know he is?"

Bonnie shrugged because she knew she was going to find out if she wanted to or not. "I want you here with me," he said looking down at her with gentle eyes. She never seen him look so venerable before. "I don't know what I would have done if someone else brought you. Do you know what's really out there for girls like you, Bonnie? Girls who are smart, and beautiful. Do you have any idea of the sick people in the world that wouldn't hesitate to have you-to hurt you?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I hate that you are here and not in bumble-fuck Virginia living the life that was planned for you. It sucks that your parents probably think you're dead, and soon you'll just be a memory to the people you love. But, I'll be damned if I'm not happy you are safe from what could've happened if I let you get sold to someone else. I'm never going to regret the decision I made to keep you here."

"Hate me all you like Bonnie, because I'll do it all over again if that means I can keep you from getting hurt."

After a beat Bonnie whispered, "Like Isobel."

Damon froze at the mention of his sister's name. He didn't realize how far he was willing to go to keep Bonnie from that fate until this moment. He'd been praying since the day she got here that all of it was a mistake, and it was. Mason was never supposed to take her, and now he was going to fix this. "Yes, like Isobel."

The pair just sat in the bathroom in silence. That is until Rebekah came screaming down the hall for Damon. He excused himself and gave Bonnie an ultimate. She could give up, or have a new life with them. There wasn't any escape, or SWAT team waiting to save her.

Bonnie looked in the mirror and made a promise to herself. She was going to make sure that every kid that came to the boardinghouse had a choice. They would choose their own journeys, even if it killed her.

* * *

**_Two Years later_**

Bonnie and Damon had set off for Jacksonville, Florida. This was going to be her first time visiting Mia and Peter. She couldn't wait to see them, but she was nervous as to what to expect. Damon said Ms. Porter was a dog breeder and shower. She had a school for guide dogs that she wanted the kids to help with.

"Ms. Porter is defiantly strange, but she is nice. I'm sure you'll like her," Damon smiled over at Bonnie.

Now that she wasn't a slave Bonnie got a few freedoms. She was allowed to freely travel around town, but she only left the house to go to Gloria's shop, or the grocery store. She now had a phone, but it was some weird hi-tech tracking device she could only make emergency calls from, to preprogrammed numbers.

However, the best perk of not being a slave she got to write her family and let them know she was okay. She couldn't describe how amazing that felt. Of course her letter was riddled with lies about her joining a mission based in the mountains. She promised to write them more and sent some pictures she took in her short visit to Indonesia (which Tyler gladly provided) so they'd know she was okay. Bonnie hated lying to them, but she couldn't tell the truth. She didn't want to start world war three with all the connection her parents had versus the power the Salvatores had.

"Thank you for doing this Damon," Bonnie said as they walked up to the check in desk at their hotel.

"Don't mention it," he smiled at her. "We have reservation under Damon Salvatore," Damon said smiling at the receptionist. She was smitten with Damon and the million dollar smile he was giving her.

This was the seventh girl Damon flirted with in their short venture. Not that Bonnie had been counting. He obviously had a problem. He was addict to attention of the female kind. He needed girls to flirt with him on end to feel secure. That was Bonnie's diagnoses after her one semester of psychology. Damon was certainly high in neuroticism.

"So you're the lucky fella with our last room," the receptionist named Denise smiled at him. She was young and pretty. She had long blonde her and deep blue eyes. Her lips were painted a shimmering pink and she had a wide grin plastered on her face the moment she saw Damon.

"Actually the last two," Damon corrected.

"We have you down for a King suit with a full kitchen," the girl said checking the system one more time.

"That is not what I paid for," Damon said as he handed her his online confirmation.

"I'll get the manager and see what we can do," she said.

"Does that room have a pull out?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes all of our rooms do," she informed them.

"Could you refund him what he paid?"

"Yes, but I'd still have to get the manager." The young lady went into a side corridor behind the desk.

Damon looked down at Bonnie like he didn't recognize her. What was she doing? "It was probably a honest mistake we won't even be here that long," Bonnie said "I've slept on worst than a pullout."

"You're sleeping in a real bed, end of discussion," Damon said.

"Damon please don't make this into a big deal," Bonnie said with a little smirk knowing that if Damon Salvatore couldn't have his way, he was going to raise hell.

"Don't look at me like that," he ordered.

"Like you're insane, because you are," she smiled knowing Damon hated when Stefan said that to him.

"Next time I should just bring Stefan if you insist on acting like him," Damon accused.

"Or maybe just Stefan and I should come. We'd get along just fine without you," Bonnie said.

Damon knew she was merely teasing him, but he didn't want to think about his brother sharing a hotel room with Bonnie. "I'd love to see the day Katherine lets that happen," Damon smirked.

"She could come too we could have a threesome," Bonnie laughed.

"I'd actually pay to see that," Damon laugh.

"You can it will be on late night Cinemax," she said as Denise came back with her manager.

"I'm so sorry about the mix-up. Our online system has been failing all day and we had to turn away people because it was double booking rooms," the manager informed them.

"That's okay is there a way you could refund us and we can take the room you have," Bonnie smiled.

Damon stood quietly to see what Bonnie was trying to do. There was no way in hell she was sleeping on a pullout bed. "I can do that and give you a free night," she smiled as she put it into the system.

"Bonnie you're not sleeping on a pullout," Damon said.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the floor," she said smiling at the manager who paused.

"I'll sleep on the pullout okay," he said looking down at Bonnie.

"How gentlemanly of you," Bonnie smiled.

* * *

Soon they were in their room checking it out. "This is really nice," Damon said sitting Bonnie's thing on the bed.

"It is," Bonnie said as she walked into the bedroom. She fell back on the bed and turned on her side. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

Damon could not restrain the smile on his face. Bonnie looked amazing sprawled out on a bed like that. "The same thing we try to do every night, Pinky," Damon said.

"Try to take over the culinary world," Bonnie laughed. "How about I make you something?" Bonnie asked.

"You...Cook?" he said with dismissive look.

"When are you going to get over that? You hold grudges like a little girl," she said crossing her arms.

"You cut my soul when you said that," Damon accused.

"I didn't know you had one," she said with a playful smirk.

Damon loved how their fights were always playful nowadays. There had been a time or two when one was playing and the other was serious as a heart attack, but they always made up. "Of course I have a soul I don't go to church for nothing," he smiled.

"And all this time I thought you were praying that all the girls you frequented didn't turn up pregnant or give you anything."

"Someone sounds jealous," Damon said.

And he was right, but Damon never flaunted his love life in her face. She had never seen him go out with anyone or bring anyone home. He always kept that part of his life away from the business, but she heard stories. Wither it was in Gloria's shop, or out on the street. The ladies of Henry, Georgia all knew tales of Damon Salvatore. "Let's go shopping," Bonnie said grabbing her purse and walking past Damon.

* * *

Bonnie made Damon enough food to feed the town so they invited some of the workers up and a few neighbors from their floor. Bonnie had even brought Damon some bourbon to wash it all down with, he was sharing with a few kids from Whitmore College.

"That girl of yours is a good cook," Jesse said. He and his roommate Aaron were on their way back to Virginia from Tampa. They decided to stop and visit some of Jesse family.

"She's not my girl, but yeah she is a hell of a cook."

"You better make her yours soon," Jesse advised him as he left.

Damon wish things between him and Bonnie were that simple. He wanted to kiss her on numerous occasions. There were times when he'd touch her on impulse and she'd freeze and allow him to. He'd sometimes catch her admiring his physic and he always let his eyes drink her up.

With all that being said Damon was friend zoned. He and Bonnie were closer then she was with Caroline by some twisted turn of faith, though neither of them let Caroline in on that little secret.

"That wasn't half bad Bennett," Damon said as he helped Bonnie with the dishes.

"Well, I owe you a lot," Bonnie smiled.

Damon held her face in his wet, soapy hands. "You don't have to thank me for that Bonnie. You are a valuable part of this family and I don't know what I'd do without you," he smiled at her.

"All we do is fight," Bonnie laughed knowing she was more trouble than she was worth. But she was happy she didn't have to worry about the alternative to being in the boardinghouse.

"Yeah we do, but it's meanly because you're adorable when you're mad," Damon said as he knocked his shoulder into hers.

"You think I'm pretty," Bonnie said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Let's not put words into people's mouths Ms. Bennett," Damon smiled over at her.

Damon always gave her butterflies with that sweet smile of his. It was a lot gentler than his angry smile, and glowed in his eyes more than his amused smile. He seemed to adore her. Bonnie found herself moving her lips to his. It didn't take long for Damon to respond by bringing his hands to her waist. This kiss was a lot sweeter than their first, but they were still hungry for more of each other.

Bonnie pulled away from him. He looked questioningly at her. "Thank you for helping me. I should go to sleep," she smiled.

Before she left Damon grabbed her by the waist again and kissed her. "Now we're even."

* * *

Damon was awake sexting Rebekah when he first heard Bonnie groaning. He got up and looked in on her and she was fast asleep. He resumed his conversation with Rebekah, glad he didn't have to hear the girl talking in her sleep. Than he heard sniffling and deep breathing. He looked around trying to distinguish where the sound was coming from and got up again. He slowly opened Bonnie's door, and she was curled up in a ball weeping.

Damon went into her room and sat next to her on the bed. "What's going on, do you need something?" he asked assuming it was her time of the month.

Bonnie brought her knees closer to her chest. She had another nightmare about her family being killed. She'd been having dreams like that for a while, and the only one that knew was Caroline. "I'm okay," she lied. "You can go back to sleep."

Damon pulled Bonnie closer into his body and rested his chin on top of her head. "Whatever it is, it's going to be okay," Damon said as her rubbed her arm trying to fill her cold body with warmth.

"It's been two years and it still hurts. How can you say it's going to be okay?" Bonnie asked as she cried.

Damon got stiff realizing what was happening. Bonnie missed her family and her life. He tried to be comforting to her, but he was hurt. He never did a malicious thing to her. He loved her like she was family and as far as he was concerned she was. Why wasn't that good enough? Why wasn't he ever good enough for her?

"It will," Damon said. "Tell me about it. Tell me about your family," he said knowing keeping it all bottle inside was eating away at her.

Bonnie tried to envision her happiest memory and there it was. "My mom and my Grams are the same person, except my mom is more of a free spirit. My mom and dad traveled a lot so my Grams practically, raised me and my brother Jaime when their trips overlapped. There was this one day they both were living. My dad had a big case in Boston, and my mom is a travel writer, so she was going to a ranch in El Paso." Bonnie turned to face Damon.

"It was the day before Thanksgiving and they wanted us to celebrate it as a family before they left. My mom brought the world's largest turkey home and the thing didn't fit into the oven," she laughed. "My Grams was so upset with her. We had to take it to our neighbor's house and get a special pan to put it in so it could hang in the oven without a rack."

"Wow that's big," Damon laughed.

"That wasn't the worst of it. My mom sent my older brother Jaime to the store to get marshmallows for the yams, and times just flying by and he is nowhere to be seen. And boy oh boy is my mom getting mad. She called anyone that would listen as she and my Grams finished cooking everything else," she laughed.

"What about your dad?" Damon asked.

"I think he was getting the Christmas tree than," Bonnie said trying to remember. "Oh yeah he was because Lexi, Greta, and Matt were helping me decorate," Bonnie said. "We were waiting to send my dad to the attic to get the tree decorations because Jaime never came back."

"You should have seen the tree it was beautiful, massive," Bonnie said as her eyes lit up. Damon was taken by how happy she looked. "So dinner was done and our family and friends were starting to arrive. My uncle Jonas and my Dad came in with this huge tree and everyone was in all of it, but it was too big for the dining room. So my dad and my uncle took it out back and started hacking away at the bottom of the tree, and they bring it back and the angel just barely fits on the top. All of us put our ornaments on the tree and now it's time to eat. Still no Jaime. My dad is pissed now because we were calling his cell all day, and Mrs. Forbes found it in the fridge next to the cranberry sauce he put away."

They both laughed at her brother's ridiculous mistake. "We just get finish saying grace and we all start going around to say what we're thankful for, and Jaime comes in yelling for my dad. My dad stood up just as my mom comes in with the turkey and he knocks into her and it falls in slow motion to the floor, just as Jaime comes to the doorway with this skinny little mutt of a dog. The dog ran for the turkey barking as loud as can be freaking out my friend Greta. She jumps out of her chair and knocks over the Christmas tree and it slams into the table and everyone jumps out of their seats. My Grams sighed and threw her napkin on the table and it gave under the weight and collapses," Bonnie laughed.

"I thought our Thanksgivings were eventful. What happened to the food?"

"All of it was on the floor or covered in tree needles. It was the worst family dinner ever, but that made it the best," Bonnie sighed. "We eat pizza that year for Thanksgiving."

"I'd assume so," he laughed. "Did you have a boyfriend?" Damon asked.

"I am-was engaged," she said. "To my friend Matt, we started dating junior year," she said with a warm smile. "We were going to elope after we graduated college. He wanted to be an engineer, and I was going to be a teacher, and we were going to move to some big city and have two kids, and a dog." One tear fell down her cheek.

"What was he like?" Damon asked.

She blushed a little. "Matt was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He had the bluest eyes. I used to call him Matty-Blueblue. He was the starting quarterback for our team in high school and that got him an amazing scholarship for college. I only became a cheerleader so I could stalk him," she admitted a little embarrassed.

"You guys sound like the American Dream," he smiled at her.

"I guess we were," she smiled at him. Then she looked confused.

"What's going on in your head right now?" Damon asked.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

Damon never told her the story of his kidnapping, he never really told her anything directly about his past. "We went to Disney World on our annual trip there labor day weekend. I was trying to save Isobel. Alaric and Richard, Tyler's father, were taking her away, and I just screamed for help and I started  
punching and kicking," he laughed. "I was going to do whatever I could to free my sister."

"What happened to her?" Bonnie asked.

Damon laughed. "She got shuffled around a lot but she found some older woman to care for and she married her grandson. They have two boys," he smiled at her.

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day," Damon said not being able to resist the urge to touch her. He gently stroke her cheek. "I think about her all the time."

"Do you ever want to go home?"

"I thought about it a lot. When Stefan got old enough to take over things I was going to leave," he said revealing his plan to her. "That's probably why I was always so hard on him, because I wanted to be free from all of this," he shrugged.

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Katherine changed a lot, but I love my family. I tried to a million times to separate what I want from how I feel, but I keep coming back to the same place. Caroline and Stefan are my brother and sister in every way that counts. I've spent my whole life being that for them, and I don't know how to stop. I don't want to stop," he said looking at Bonnie.

"So if Isobel and your parents came to get you one day, you wouldn't go?" she asked.

"Not if it meant Caroline and Stefan had to stay," he shrugged.

"Thanks for telling me about your sister," she smiled.

Damon kissed her forehead. "You're welcome," he said getting up.

"Wait," Bonnie said stopping him. "Will you stay?" she asked.

"Sure," Damon said laying back down. Bonnie wrapped her arm around his middle and used his chest as a pillow. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Damon and Bonnie had been enjoying their week in Jacksonville. Their first day with Mia and Peter was all business. The kids put them to work and man was it hard. Peter thought them different commands and showed them tricks the dogs could do. Mia showed them how to restrain the dogs and took them out for a run.

Today was their last day to spend with Mia and Peter so Damon was treating them to Chuck E Cheese's.

It was Mia's birthday and she had requested this since the very beginning. Damon brought her princess Merida cupcakes and the ridiculously large candle she wanted. "Make a wish Mimi," Bonnie said as she lite the candle.

Mia was wearing a blue sparkly dress and a blue crown. She was happy to have everyone she cared about around for her birthday. Bonnie put pizza on everyone's plate and Mia gave Damon a hug. "Thank you Damon."

"Anything for you Mia," he said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"We love you both a lot," Bonnie said.

Mia's eyes widened and her hands waved in the air. "My wish came true," Mia said as she danced in her seat.

"What did you wish for?" Damon asked her.

"That you and Bonnie could be our mommy and daddy and we could be a real family," Mia said eating her pizza. "And Bonnie said you love us and that's what a family isn't that right Damon. A family is people that love each other a lot."

"You're my smart little girl, but that brother of yours is trouble," Damon said looking at Peter.

"Its okay Pete mommy knows you're a good boy," Bonnie said hugging Peter.

Damon and Bonnie spent the whole day playing house with Peter and Mia. They kissed a few times when the kids weren't looking, and held hands. One of the parents commented on how beautiful their family was and Damon thanked Bonnie for being such a caring and attentive mother, while Bonnie boasted about Damon's daddy powers.

* * *

They both didn't want the day to end, but it was over soon, and they were in the hotel getting ready to hang out with Jesse and some other people at the hotel bar. Bonnie brought a nice black dress that hugged her curves and Damon wanted to rip the thing off.

"If you wear that you might cause a bar fight," he smiled at her.

"You don't have to flatter me anymore," Bonnie laughed.

"You're beautiful Bonnie Bennett," Damon said as he kissed her cheek.

Damon and Bonnie didn't spend much time with each other at the bar. He had been dancing and acting a fool while Bonnie decided to be more reserved on account of her dress being so tight. She sat at the bar and talked to Megan a childhood friend of Jesse and Aaron. She wanted to be a marine biologist and was telling Bonnie about some of the studies she's worked on.

"Jesse and I are gonna go back to our room would you like an escort?" Aaron said.

Bonnie could see Megan was crushing hard on Aaron and that he had a mutual like.

"I'm gonna go up with Bonnie and Damon in a minute," she smiled.

"Ok, but you have to call when you get in," Aaron said.

"Here Bonnie you should call too," Jesse said as he gave Bonnie his number. "That way we know you're both alright," Jesse winked.

"Thanks" Bonnie laughed.

"How do you do that?" Megan asked. "How do you get guys to see you like that?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out. Some guys see it, but the one you're doing it for never does," Bonnie smiled.

"Is this about Mr. Sexy dancing over there?" she asked

"Yeah a little. I can't be with him if I wanted to, but it still doesn't keep me from wanting him to notice me."

"Why can't you be with Damon he's not married is he?"

"He does have a girlfriend. She's part hell hound I'm sure," Bonnie said making Megan laugh. "But we're business partners and it's against a million rules," she said referring to Giuseppe's strict orders.

"What kind of business are you in?" Megan asked.

"We run a daycamp for troubled kids," Bonnie said.

"I wouldn't pin Damon as the kid type."

"Damon is quite demotic. He is a regular Mr. Mom."

"My ears are ringing," Damon said.

"The way you were dancing, I'm surprised you're not deaf," Bonnie laughed.

"You know what I have half a mind to leave you here," Damon frowned.

"I'd survive," Bonnie smiled. "Then I could go back with Megan and the boys."

"Or you could get back on my good side by dancing with me," Damon said hiding his hand out to her.

"Why not," Bonnie said.

Damon wasn't being nice when he asked her to dance. He saw Jesse give Bonnie his number and he wanted to know what she intended to do with it. "Are you and Jesse a thing?" Damon asked as he looked down at Bonnie.

She shot a questioning look up at him. "Were you watching us?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I was. We're at a bar and you're dressed like, like that," Damon yelled.

"Careful Damon I might start to think you care."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"You don't have to be jealous Damon," she said teasing him.

"I'm not jealous," he snorted. "I'm just a concerned friend looking out for his best friend."

"And that's what Jesse was when he gave me his number. He wanted to make sure we got in safely. Stop being a butt head."

Damon was relieved that nothing was happening with Bonnie and Jesse, but now he had a bigger issue. He was extremely jealous and had no right to be. So what they had kissed a couple of times that meant nothing.

"That's good to know," Damon smiled.

"Aren't you go to apologize?" she asked as they went back to the table to collect Megan.

"I would have to be sorry to apologize," he shrugged.

"You are unbelievable," Bonnie said grabbing her stuff.

* * *

Bonnie packed her things in silence. Damon was sitting on the bed beside her, but she wasn't paying him any mind. Damon wanted to touch her and kiss her and rip off the incredibly revealing dress she was wearing. Damon got off the bed. Bonnie didn't want him to think she cared so she didn't see where he was going.

Damon walked up behind Bonnie and caressed her sides. Her hair was in a ponytail so he kissed her neck. "I surrender my sincerest apology to you," Damon whispered against the shell of her ear. Bonnie was captivated by how his touch could stir so many feelings inside her.

Bonnie turn around in an attempt to stop him, but before she could utter a word he was kissing her lips. They fell back on the bed and he hiked up the bottom of her dress. Blame it on the liquor, but Damon was going to take Bonnie to another world tonight.

Damon suck at her neck marking his territory. Bonnie was going to be resurrecting monuments in his honor once the night was threw.

Bonnie loved the feel of is growth against her core. She had forgotten how much in the two years since she first felt it. Bonnie let her hands trail up his shirt. She gently rubbed his nipple between her fingers and pinched at them.

Damon moved his hand under the elastic of her thong and the second his fingers pierced her she jumped ten feet in the air. "What's wrong?" he asked as he reclaimed his prey.

"We shouldn't do this," Bonnie said against his lips. And before he could ask her why the hell not, she give him two good reasons. "Rebekah is already going to kill me for all the kissing. I know we were drinking, but that's no excuse for this."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Damon said as he fixed his clothes. "I'll see you in the morning."

Bonnie gave Damon a hug. "Goodnight Damon," she said as she squeezed him.

"Goodnight Bonnie," he smiled as his took in a nose full of her sweet scent.

* * *

_**The next chapter is done, and I'll post it really soon. Thanks for reading. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**ZombieSavior Rebekah and Damon will be over soon(ish). Not like super soon, but soon enough...**__** MsJanay I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Leni18 so I can't answer some of your questions now because of reasons, but the time jump was mostly for me. I needed Bonnie to lower her guard for a little bit, and two years of peace seemed like the perfect quiet before a storm. Happy reading- Julie**_

* * *

"Ms. Bennett?" Giuseppe said signaling Bonnie into his office. They were in between kids so Bonnie was at her computer updating some old files Damon never got around too. He and Stefan weren't the paper work type. Most of the stats for their kids were done by Damon and Bonnie, but Damon's work lift a lot to be desired.

"Yes sir?" Bonnie said coming into his office.

"Would you like a drink?" Giuseppe asked as he fixed himself his staple glass of scotch. Damon was a bourbon man, Stefan like brandy, Caroline tequila, and Giuseppe never went an hour without a glass of scotch or a cigar. Bonnie didn't have a signature drink and she tried to stay away from the stuff.

"No thank you sir," Bonnie said only sitting after he gestured for her too.

"How are Mia and Peter?" he asked with a smile.

"They're fine," Bonnie said knowing that couldn't be the reason Giuseppe wanted to talk to her.

"Did you enjoy the trip, I haven't heard much about it from Damon," he smiled as he sat at his desk.

"It was fun, we just helped them with the dogs, and took Mia out for her birthday," Bonnie said with an easy smile. She started to relax a little when he nodded his head seeming genuinely interested.

"Your mother's birthday was last week also, was it not?" he said looking through a file draw to his side.

Bonnie's heart was pounding. "Yes it was," Bonnie said slowly.

"She's a really lovely woman, quite photogenic," he said putting a pictures of Bonnie's family in front of her. Her mother and father were going into the Mystic Grill, and her mother was blindfolded. The next picture was of all their friends surprising her. And the last was of her mother, father, brother and Grams posing for a family picture. "She's almost as photogenic as you are," he said taking out pictures of her and Damon kissing at Chuck E. Cheese's, and of them dancing at the bar. There was even one of them laughing at the grocery store.

"Now, Bonnie I don't want to fault you, because I know my son. With that being said, tread carefully my dear. We wouldn't want your family to have to face another loss, because mine certainly won't," he said getting up and leaving his office. "Tell everyone I'll be out for the night," he said turning to her.

"Yes sir," Bonnie said through her tears. She picked up the picture of her family all together, and took it to her room.

* * *

Bonnie was trying to sleep but all she could hear was Damon's headboard pounding against the wall and Rebekah's inhuman screams. She really had no idea why they came here. Rebekah had a loft near the restaurant they went to. Damon never brought girls home and she was quickly seeing why.

Damon's room was down the hall and still Bonnie kept looking around to make sure they weren't in her room. Bonnie thought his stamina with the ice queen was unreal. How could he be that way with someone so heartless and hateful? Rebekah was shallow and Damon deserved better.

Bonnie thought back to when she had sex with Matt. They defiantly could get out of hand, but it was never like what was happening with Damon and Rebekah. Bonnie took out her phone and called him.

Damon had been waiting weeks to hookup with Rebekah again. Things between them were going slower than normal, but he knew she never stayed away for long. And after the week he had with Bonnie he needed to blow off some steam. Damon felt her about to give. Bex was definitely about to cum.

With that being said Damon still couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie as he thrust into Rebekah. He could vividly see the desire on Bonnie's face whenever he closed his eyes. He want to fuck her to say the least, but he needed more than that.

Bonnie wasn't the kind of girl you quelled, she was the type of girl you were enthralled by. Bonnie consumed him without effort, without notice. She captivated Damon the second she looked him in the eye the day they met.

When he kissed her that was when he saw. He saw the Bennett girl in a new light. He always thought she was beautiful, now it went without compare. He always found her engaging, but now he couldn't wait to spar with her every day. He found her laugh annoying, but now even more so, but in a way that was music to his ears.

Damon wanted Bonnie underneath him. He regretted not indulging in there "affair" longer. He just couldn't take advantage of her. He wanted the moment that he made Bonnie cum, to be a moment she'd chosen. He wanted her to want him. That was were the trouble lied.

"Oh, Damon don't stop," Rebekah screamed when Damon held her hips still and fucked her at lighting speed.

He saw his phone ringing on the night stand. It was Bonnie. What the hell did she want? Damon knew he couldn't keep thinking about the girl he was imprisoning. She'd never want him as badly as he wanted her. Free or not the only thing the ungrateful little twit cared about was getting home, and making him hate himself.

Bonnie couldn't see that Damon was happy. Yeah at times he hated himself, but it could have always been worst for him. He could've had no one. He'd never just turn his back on his family.

She had left him a text message he was going to read it later. Right now was about purging Bonnie Bennett from his system. He needed to get her off his mind. Damon thrust into Rebekah with long strokes. It didn't take long for Rebekah to climax. Damon loved the feel of a girl's pussy thanking him for all his hard work.

"That was better than last time. If you keep this up I just might move in," Rebekah teased as she kissed him.

"What will I tell the others?" Damon teased and got a good slap to the head. "Women can never take a joke."

"Not when they come from misogynistic dicks," Rebekah laughed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"There's no point we're just going to go at it again in another hour or so," he said.

"I'm sure," she said as she headed for his shower.

Damon grabbed his phone to see what Bonnie wanted. Apparently, they had been too loud and she couldn't sleep. Damon threw on some pants and went down the hall. He didn't know why, but he needed to see Bonnie and make sure she was okay.

He knocked on her door, "Hey Bon you still up?"

Bonnie didn't know if she'd be able to look him in the eye again. It was weird, but she was hurt by what he did. He wasn't her boyfriend or anything, but they did kiss multiple times and he was going to buy her out of slavery. Didn't that mean something to him?

Damon opened the door and went into the dark room. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her scolding green eyes. He was in some deep shit. "I'm sorry."

"Is that all?" Bonnie asked in a dismissive tone.

Damon didn't know what to say, he was a little embarrassed, but it was sex. Everyone had sex. He wasn't going to feel bad for pleasing his girl. "I know that"-

"You don't know a damn thing Damon," she yelled at him. She felt her chest tighten, and all she could think about was killing him in his sleep. He violated her trust in him, and hurt her feelings by ignoring her.

"It's not like I did this to specifically fuck with you Bonnie. Things just slipped away from me."

"How about you slip out of my room!" she yelled at him.

"Bonnie, don't be such a brat I'm sorry, now get over yourself."

"That's it Damon that's why I'm not forgiving you. You don't care that you hurt my feelings, you just don't want the blame. You can't take responsibility for anything you do," Bonnie cried.

"I'm glad you know me so well," Damon yelled at her. He thought they were passed all this pity shit she was getting into. "Goodnight."

"Fuck you Damon," Bonnie yelled not able to believe he'd just leave things unresolved.

Damon wanted to reply, "If only you knew how much I want to." But a slammed door would have to do for now.

_Bonnie felt his warm breath caress her neck before his lips latched on to hers. She felt his hands moving all over her body hungry and eager. "I've never wanted anything more than I want you right now," Damon said as he looked into her green eyes. _

_Bonnie swallow the huge lump in her throat in an attempt to give him a reply, but still nothing came out. Damon was hovering over her and he was completely naked. Bonnie was was practically naked too, all she had on was her panties now that he was removing her bra. "You're perfect," he smirked at her before he captured her lips in a mind melting kiss. _

_Bonnie was amazed at what he was doing with his tongue. She pushed him away remembering herself. "You hate me."_

_"No you are the one that came up with that crazy notation," Damon said as he nibbled on her neck and caressed her breasts. _

_"Of course you do," Bonnie said on a soft moan. _

_She could feel him smirking against her neck. "I've never gave you a reason to think that. Everything I do is a reflection of you. You hate me so I pretend I hate you."_

_Bonnie didn't hate Damon she pitied the poor fool. He was nice to her and trusting, for a while she thought they were friends. Then Rebekah came along. "Damon can you stop?" Bonnie asked as he pulled her hip into his. _

_"I could but I won't," he said as her panties magically disappeared. _

_"I need you to let me think," Bonnie moaned as Damon's fingers explored her entrance. _

_"I didn't know I had that effect on you," he said with a smug laugh. _

_"Damon place," Bonnie begged as he thumbed her clit. _

_"Whatever you need to think about can wait," Damon said as he nudged her legs apart. Damon prepared a place for him between her legs. Bonnie didn't think she could handle having all of him in her. He slowly made his way through her entranced and once he was balls deep inside of her he looked Bonnie in the eye and said, "I'm in love with you."_

Bonnie shot up in a cold sweat. She had never had such a vivid sex dream. She was surprised her bed wasn't wet. Her panties were another story. Her heart still hammered against her chest and her breathe was still hitched. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," Bonnie panted as she remembered her dream. Damon fucked the sense out of her. She'd never felt anything so incredible in her life. _And that was just dream Damon imagine what he'd really do to you_.

Her mind was a dark place and getting worst be the day. Who was she kidding? Damon didn't give two shits about her and last night proved that. She was an afterthought and would always be one.

* * *

Bonnie went down for breakfast before the warden came to drag her down. Damon had seat out the good china she liked, and he put her favorite flowers on the table. "What is this?" Bonnie asked him

"I didn't think you'd be up so soon," he smiled at her.

"What happened?" The last time Damon was this nice to her was the first time they had kissed, and he was trying to make sure she was okay with it.

"I should've been a little more sensitive to you last night. I'm sorry you had to hear that, and that I made you feel uncomfortable."

Damon wanted to apologize to Bonnie last night, but the stubborn little thing was too angry for that. He couldn't sleep at all, because of what she said. He wasn't as selfish as she made him seem. The fact that she said it made him reevaluate how he approached her. He couldn't have her hate him. He wouldn't live in a world where she hated him.

Bonnie had no idea what to say. The first thing that came to mind was a snide remark. I _don't hate you I just feed off of what you give me. _"Thank you Damon," Bonnie said with a soft smile.

"Anytime," Damon smiled as he served her favorite breakfast foods.

"Why are there only two place setting?" Bonnie asked.

"I asked Rebekah to leave so we could talk," Damon smiled.

"You didn't have to do that. I was just tired I didn't mean what I said," Bonnie confessed.

"You did and it's ok," he said as he poured her some OJ and sat across from her. He couldn't help but notice how she refused to look at him. So he picked up her chin and forced eye contact. "I care about you. I don't want you to feel like I don't. I-l haven't approached our relationship in the most professional way, but that's gonna change."

"Strictly business," Bonnie said and felt let down. She didn't want to be treated like his coworker. She wanted to be his friend. "I'm not hungry, but thanks."

"What the hell is wrong with you? No matter what I do it's always the wrong thing."

"Well maybe you should stop trying, because I'm done waiting for you to... Bye."

"Wait," he said grabbing her arm. "What are you waiting for?"

"Obviously nothing," Bonnie said trying to yank her arm back.

Damon stood in front of her and narrowed his eyes to make his freaky menacing face. "Tell me," he ordered as he looked down at her. He fought the urge to caress her body. He just wanted to touch her.

"Damon I just... I want to be your friend but you make it so hard sometimes."

"I make it hard? ME! Obviously you've never tried to please yourself"-

Bonnie knew what he meant but she couldn't help but laugh. "You should rephrase."

And there it was, her smile. Damon kissed her. It was an instinctive move on his part. Her lips were calling him. Bonnie didn't know what to do. Maybe this was still her dream. _Maybe this wasn't real,_ she thought as her heart pounded against her chest. She couldn't help but grab on to his shirt to keep upright. She melted into him as his arms draw her in. His hands migrated down south and gentle pulled her hips into his by her butt.

Damon wanted her. He needed her. Bonnie consumed all his thoughts and actions. He never did a damn thing for himself accept this kiss. This was for him and the fact that she hadn't killed him yet meant she wanted this. She wanted him.

Bonnie was being lifted up and carried somewhere. She didn't care she just needed Damon to keep kissing her. Her back hit something soft and Damon was on top of her. "All I think about is you," he whispered as he kissed the shell of her ear. "You are all I care about. Don't you see it?" he asked as his hands slithered into her shorts.

Bonnie's mouth had never been so dry. She moved her hips and rubbed herself against Damon's hand. She was still wet and horny from her dream.

"Answer me Bennett," Damon demanded as he tried to pull his hand away. Bonnie looked him in the eye prepared to beg him to fuck her just like he did in her dream.

"Please Damon," she begged. He wanted to give her what she wanted, but he needed something first. He needed her trust.

"Yes Damon, yes I know," Bonnie moaned as he started to play with her clit again.

"What do you know Bonnie?" he asked as his other had trailed up her shirt and played with her breast.

"I know you care, and I'm so sorry," she moaned.

"For what?" he asked as he stopped kissing her neck so he could look in her eyes.

"For making you think I hate you," she said. "I don't."

Damon looked Bonnie in the eye and said. "I want to taste you, can I?"

Bonnie could barely breathe so she just nodded her response. It didn't take Damon long to rip off her shorts and super glue his lips to her snitch.

Damon licked and sucked at her clit and Bonnie tried her hardest not to wail like a banshee. If this is what he did to Rebekah, Bonnie completely understood. "Uh, Damon," Bonnie yelled. And yelling only made him want to show off more. Damon licked up, down, left, right, in circles, clockwise, counterclockwise, spelled his name with his tongue all over her pussy. It wasn't long before Bonnie was twitching and shaking. He wrapped his arms around her legs to make sure her snitch wasn't going anywhere. "Damon please. I can't take anymore," Bonnie begged.

Damon scaled up her body and kissed her. He picked her up and sat so she was on his lap facing him. "You'll be surprised by all you can handle," Damon said before he kissed her. "Was that better than your dream?" he smiled.

Bonnie was shocked how did he know about that? "I heard you moaning my name when I was going to wake you earlier." He said answering the look of terror on her face.

Bonnie stood and grabbed her shorts. "What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"I-this was wrong you're wrong," she said.

Damon stood and grabbed her by her hips. He looked down at Bonnie and knew she wanted this. She wanted him and that's what she was going to get. Damon took off his shirt, and he was sure her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Then he took off her shirt and threw it as far as it would go. Bonnie was still in shock by the time he was pining her down on the couch.

"We have all day to worry about consequences, let just enjoy right now."

Bonnie was the one to reach up and kiss him. She reached between them and slid her hand down his pants and gently rubbed the tip of his shaft. Damon pilled her legs apart and made sure she was wet enough for him. She was and he didn't waste a second ripping off the rest of their clothes and entering her.

He made sure to be gentle and to go slow, but that didn't last too long. His thrusts soon became quick and deep. He needed her to come before he did. Damon didn't come last night when he was with Rebekah and Bonnie was about to get both loads. "Damn it Bonnie," Damon groaned. He couldn't bring it upon himself to stop, but he wouldn't have enough self-control to pull out. He had to do something quick because Bonnie was about to cum.

She pulled on his hair and started to meet his thrusts. "Tell me how much you want to cum Bonnie," Damon ordered as he felt his own orgasm underway.

"So bad Damon, so bad," she moaned as she wrapped her legged around his waist. "I want you so bad Damon."

That was all the inspiration he needed to put them both out of their misery. "Oh yes Damon," Bonnie yelled as he pounded into her.

"Fuck yeah," Damon said as he felt her muscles give and contract. She was on cloud nine, and soon Damon was jerking and shooting his largest load of cum in her. They lay there for a while neither of them saying a word. Damon was the first to give he kissed her neck and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Bonnie said.

Damon got up and collected their clothing. No matter how sexy it was he couldn't stand to have a mess in his home. "I'm going to shower, you should eat."

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed as she put her shirt on.

* * *

Bonnie sat at the table by herself until Stefan made a surprise appearance. "Ms. Bennett, don't you look good enough to eat," Stefan smiled at Bonnie.

Bonnie's heart raced in her chest. She couldn't let Stefan know what happened with her and Damon. Giuseppe couldn't find out and take it the wrong way.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" Stefan asked as he put his hand on her knee.

Damon entered the room just then showered and recharged with a huge smile on his face until he saw his brother. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I live here," Stefan smiled.

"Since when?" Damon laughed to himself as he poured a cup of coffee for himself and his brother.

"Since my name is Salvatore," Stefan frowned.

"Is that so?" Damon smiled at his brother as he sat on the other side of Bonnie.

Stefan noticed something different about them. They had been getting along after Giuseppe paid Bonnie's asking price, but something wasn't right.

"What's going on with you two?" Stefan asked.

"We had sex and now it's akward," Damon smiled at her loving how the anger and shock mangled on her face.

"Damon will you just go somewhere?" Bonnie asked. She couldn't believe he'd be so boastful about it. If Giuseppe found out her family could be in danger.

"What when did this happen?"

"Thirty minutes ago in the living room," he smiled down at Bonnie.

"Wasn't Rebekah here last night?" Stefan asked putting a frown on both of their faces.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Bonnie said going up stairs.

Stefan glared at his brother and Damon tried to ignore him. "Don't look at me like that," Damon ordered.

"What look are you talking about? Oh, do you mean the one I give you when you act like a self-serving, asshole?" Stefan asked, "Because that's who I see in front of me."

"You don't get it," Damon shrugged.

"I don't get what that you've been waiting ever since Bonnie came here to get into her pants, and now that you did you're gonna scream it from the hill tops, to stake your claim," Stefan said knowing that's not what his brother intended, but knowing that's what he did.

"Bonnie and I aren't like that we just connect. She means a lot to me Stefan," Damon said more serious than he had ever been in his entire life.

"You literally just slept with Rebekah"-

"That's the thing Stefan it was Rebekah that made me realize it. The entire time I was with her I couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie. I love that girl," Damon confessed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Stefan laughed.

"I'm going to marry her," he smiled. "Not now of course, but one day," Damon smiled.

Bonnie heard everything Damon said from the top of the steps. She hadn't realized she meant so much to Damon. She was so stupid for letting herself get swept away. If she didn't do something fast Giuseppe was going to kill her family and she couldn't let that happen no matter what she felt about Damon.

* * *

It was late, but when Bonnie couldn't sleep she'd read in the study. Tonight was one of those nights. Damon slithered in and caught Bonnie by surprise when his hand ran down her sides. "You should be in bed," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not tired," she said moving from her chair to sit on the couch out of his reach.

"Nor am I," he said coming around to stand in front of her. "Now get your pretty little self-upstairs."

Bonnie was trapped by the look of desire on his face. No one had ever looked at her so passionately before. It took everything in her to disregard the tangle it sent up and down her spine. "We can't Damon," she said in a soft whisper.

"We already did Bonnie, and I don't regret it," Damon smiled at her.

Bonnie stood and walked over to the shelf and replaced the book she was reading. She immediately looked for another. "What's going on with you?" Damon asked as he brought her into his body.

She turned to him and said, "I miss my family and I miss my life. I had a fiancé and we were in love. I can't just give up on that," Bonnie said. She would have been convincing to if she could look Damon in the eye.

"Next time you want to lie you should at least have the decency to look at me while you do it," Damon yelled. "I thought I knew you well enough Bonnie, but I never picked you out to be a coward."

"What do you want me to say Damon that I despise everything you are. You're self-righteous, controlling, egotistical, and selfish. How could I let myself love someone like you. You make me sick," Bonnie yelled and slammed the sliding doors behind her.

Damon couldn't believe what he heard. Bonnie just said he made her sick. She hated him. Damon had never felt so utterly destroyed in his life. Bonnie was the one person he felt connected to since he came to the boardinghouse and she hated him. She was his last piece of hope the only woman he could see himself love forever.

In that moment he felt his heart actually shatter. He picked up a chair and broke it, but that wasn't enough. He grabbed a table and slammed it against the wall still he was in pain.

Bonnie sunk down to the floor on the other side of the door and she jumped when she heard Damon destroying everything in the study. She wanted to apologize to him and tell him she had to do this to keep her family safe, but she was too afraid to move. She could hear him crying and she felt like a monster. Damon had never been anything but kind to her and she just destroyed the tiny bit of hope he had left.

* * *

_**The next chapter is done, and I'll post it really soon. Thanks for reading. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys. I know you're all mad about the conditions in which Bamon sexy time happened. I'm really sorry you guys didnt like it. And as for Bonnie hurting Damon she'll make it up to him. And I love when you guys know whats going to happen next in the story, but unfortunately Bonnie is still using the birth control from Kol, so their will be no Bamon babies just yet. Enjoy guys.**_

* * *

Klaus was gone on business again so Caroline organized a family night. Stefan had snuck Katherine over and of course Tyler was there. The only person missing was Damon. "Aren't you dressed a little too fancy for family night?" Katherine asked.

"That's because I'm not staying here." Damon had the gall to say that in Caroline's presence.

"Seriously, Damon, I planned this days ago, and you said you had nothing better to do today," Caroline yelled.

"Well I found something better to do," Damon shrugged.

"And what is that?" Stefan asked.

"I think you mean who," Katherine added.

Damon's phone ring, "It's Rebekah I've gotta go. Don't destroy the house," he said giving Caroline a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Tyler asked.

"Go to hell," Damon said closing the door. Bonnie tried but no matter how much she didn't want to be bothered by Damon's actions she was. He was such a dick and she hated him for it, well she tried to.

* * *

No matter how many arguments they got into or how many times she came close to kicking him in the nuts her feelings for him kept growing. It got to the point where she made up excuses to stay in the house alone with him hoping something would happen. It never did. He would always catch himself and stop.

Damon wasn't at the breakfast table the next morning. And Bonnie was hoping he was just still in bed. She made breakfast for everyone and was greeted with a hug and kiss from Caroline. "Look at you taking over Damon's job like a good wife," she teased.

Bonnie tensed at her joke. _I'm going to make her my wife,_ Damon's words rang in her ears. She didn't notice what she was doing but Bonnie cracked an egg over the bacon and put the shell in the bowl of pancake mix. "Bon are you okay?" Caroline asked snapping her out of her daze.

"Yeah," she said than she noticed what she did, "Shit," she yelled.

"It's okay Bonnie," Caroline said taking over for her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I... I was just distracted," she smiled.

"With what?" Caroline asked as she finished removing the eggshells from the pancake batter.

"It's not important," she smiled at Caroline. "I'll put the pancakes on the griddle," Bonnie said as she took the bowl of batter.

Just then Damon came walking in with Rebekah by his side. "Take the decorations in there," he said bringing bags of food in to the kitchen.

"Is that for tonight?" Caroline asked.

"Of course it is," Damon smiled at his sister. "What happened to the bacon?" he asked as he took a piece.

"I wasn't paying attention," Caroline said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Damon smiled at her.

"Are you going to spend all day insulting me?" she asked.

"Maybe it's kinda fun," he smiled.

"We still need to get the liquor from my house Damon," Rebekah yelled.

"We will in a minute," Damon yelled back.

"Will you come on you can talk to Caroline and Bonnie later lets go," Rebekah yelled.

"She's a keeper," Caroline laughed.

"The sex more than makes up for it," Damon winked at her.

"Ew," Caroline shivered. "Please leave now."

"Whatever you say," he smiled and walked back out the door with Rebekah never once looking at Bonnie.

"I don't think there's anyone in the world that hates her more than me," Caroline huffed.

"I'm sure there is," Bonnie said flipping pancakes.

* * *

The house was shockingly empty for them to be in pre-party mode. Caroline needed to make an emergency trip to Gloria's, and Stefan had to meet with Elijah at the Mikealson's were Damon and Rebekah still were. Tyler was out back putting up Tiki lanterns and dummy proofing the house as commanded by Damon. Bonnie didn't know what she was thinking, maybe she hadn't been thinking at all, but she was in Giuseppe's office.

Bonnie need to find something that would get him off her back, and months of being his unofficial personal secretary had given her some major insight. She now knew his computer password, and were to find keys to his desk draw. Her emerald eyes took in the huge work space. If she was an evil old man where would she hide the dirt? Bonnie decided to start in his file cabinet if she got caught shed be able to make up a plausible excuse.

Bonnie moved his desk chair over to the book case by the door and searched the top for his spare key. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard, "What are you up too?" Katherine asked with a huge smirk on her smug face. It was shocking to see Giuseppe's favorite girl perusing around his office like a common thief.

"I was going to clean up in here for Giuseppe and thought I'd check for dust," she said with a gentle smile.

"Oh really? Cause from here it looked like you were looking for the spare key to the file cabinet," she deadpanned, "You know the one that's supposed to be secret but everyone knows about."

"I know how this looks but too bad you're wrong," Bonnie smiled as she put his chair back.

Katherine watched the girl and tried to curve her curiosity. She needed to know what Bonnie was looking for and why. When Bonnie started to make her way to the door Katherine grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me," Bonnie demanded. Fiery green met glacial brown as they stared at each other. "As in now."

"I would but there's this one little question screaming in my head," she said giving Bonnie her mischievous smile.

"That sounds like a personal problem," Bonnie said trying to jerk away from her.

"No it's going to be you're problem if you don't tell me what you were doing. Is there trouble in paradise? I the silver spoon Giuseppe shoved down your throat not good enough?" Katherine demanded.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie yelled at her.

"Do you know how long I'm been waiting to get what you have, how many asses I had to kiss. And you want to know the worst part of all of this. I truly love Stefan, and still it's not enough for Giuseppe. Then you come along and he praises your name in front of the whole trafficking community. Why is that Bonnie? Are you're goodies that great?"

"That is the most disturbing thing anyone has ever said to me. Why would you think I'm sleeping with Giuseppe Katherine?"

"I know the sex glow Bonnie you surely got it from someone," Katherine said with a knowing smirk on her face. "Just tell me what you were looking for and we can let this go," she shrugged.

"So you can run tell Giuseppe and get everything you ever dreamt of. I'm not stupid Katherine," Bonnie snorted.

Katherine couldn't believe it, but she was on the verge of begged Bonnie to tell her what she was doing. All Katherine want was Giuseppe approval, and not because she cared about what he thought her. She wanted it because Stefan wanted it, he needed it. Like everyone else in this crazy family, Stefan cared about what they thought, and he need them to love Katherine as much as he did. Katherine's demeanor softened slightly. "Please Bonnie," she choked out not looking at the girl.

Bonnie was amused by this display of a gentler Katherine and liked it. "I would, but I still don't think I can trust you," she said on her way out.

"What if I help you?"

Bonnie turned around. If Katherine helped she'd have just as much to lose maybe more. However, it still wasn't good enough. If someone told Giuseppe what she was doing her family would be killed and it would all be on her. Katherine would be a variable she wouldn't be able to control. "I know a lot more about being sneaky and snoopy than you," she said and she was right about that. "You really weren't committed to you cleaning lie and I could help with that. I can teach you the art of deceit," she promised.

"And what's to keep you from deceiving me?" Bonnie question the tall brunette.

"If we're working together we're both going to be covered in dirt. I have just as much to lose as you do," she said.

"Fine, you search the computer and I'll look through the files. We need to find something strong enough to hold over Giuseppe. Something that he wouldn't want his kids to know," she said getting the key and going to work.

* * *

Bonnie just got a text from Caroline telling her she would be back in twenty minutes and Stefan would be there in thirty with Damon and Rebekah to help finish up. The girls had being looking through the files for two hours and nothing fruitful came along. "Do you know who Silvia is?" Bonnie asked Katherine and she didn't answer. "Katherine," Bonnie said trying to get her attention. Thinking she found something Bonnie want to see what she was looking at and it was a video of her and Damon in the living room. "Oh dear god," Bonnie said covering her heart.

"You didn't tell me this is why you wanted dirt on Giuseppe. You want Damon don't you," Katherine said smiling at Bonnie.

"Erase that," Bonnie demanded.

"Then he'd know we went through his computer, particularly you. We wouldn't want that now do we?" Katherine smirked as she continued to watch. "I honestly didn't know Damon had it in him. Usually when he's with Rebekah it a lot of huff-huff thrust-thrust. This is really hot," she commended.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my sex tape," Bonnie said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Come on Bon, don't brood so much you'll get stuck like that. It happened to Stefan," she laughed.

"Let's just fix this place, and pick up the next time you get a day pass," Bonnie said going to her pile of papers.

"Cool with me," Katherine agreed and when everything was orderly the two want their separate ways as if nothing ever happened.

It was normal for the guys to get together and have a little party every now in than when there were no kids in the boarding house. This meant that they could dance, drink, and hook-up with whoever they wanted without their parentals on their backs. Bonnie had never drink so much in her life. Half of the stuff she had never heard of before. "Let's do a couple of jolly rancher shots?" Caroline asked Bonnie and Tyler.

"I'm down," Tyler agreed. "How about you Bon?"

"I don't think I can," Bonnie hiccupped. She had never been wasted, but she was sure getting closed to it. The party had just begun and she needed to pace herself. She already had three shots of Yeager, two glasses of zombie, a swig of fireball, and four loggers. Bonnie was surprised she could stand up straight.

There were some people Bonnie didn't recognize here too they were friends of Caroline and Stefan who were about to go back to college in a few weeks. One of them named Mark asked Bonnie to dance. She had never felt so alive. She and Hayley did body shots with Mark and his friends. Soon Carline pulled Bonnie away and gave her a little pink pill. Bonnie was too drunk to care about anything so she popped the pill and chased it with a cup of whatever on the table.

Soon it was whatever in the morning and people were starting to leave or pass out wherever they were. Bonnie stepped over Kol on her way to the kitchen. She felt really hot and was in disparate need of water. Damon and Rebekah were in the kitchen fighting about something. "You're pathetic Damon," she yelled at him.

"You're drunk so I'm not even going to acknowledge that," he yelled at her.

"I've never been more sober. You lied to me Damon," she yelled.

"You're being crazy it's just a skirt."

"It's my favorite skirt and you said you loved it. You didn't," she cried.

"What's going on with her," Elijah asked as he carried Hayley.

"He's a liar and I won't be associated with him," Rebekah said walking over to her brother. "Take me home."

"Fine but you have to help me carry Hayley," Elijah said.

"I'll help you," Damon said taking Hayley to Elijah's car.

By the time Damon came back in Bonnie had drink six glasses of water and was rubbing ice over her face. "What are you doing Bonnie?" Damon asked as he watched her.

"It's so hot," Bonnie panted.

"That's just the liquor," Damon said putting his arm around her waist. "Let's go to bed," he said taking her up the steps.

* * *

Damon lay her down on the bed and took off her heels. "Get some rest you're gonna need it," he laughed knowing Bonnie was going to be in a world of pain come tomorrow.

"Lay with me," Bonnie said grabbing his hands. Damon didn't want to but he figured she'd be out soon enough. "She doesn't deserve you," Bonnie said outlining his face with her finger.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah. You're way too amazing for her," she smiled.

"I thought I was a monster," he laughed.

Bonnie kissed him. She rolled on top of him and trailed kiss down his neck and up again. "Bonnie get off of me," Damon said.

"Or what," Bonnie taunted him as she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed the exposed flesh.

"Bonnie you don't want to do this," he said not really wanting to make her stop. He was fully capable of throwing her drunk ass off of his person and leaving her room, but he didn't want to. He missed her lips and he missed her touch. He needed this. It wasn't long before Bonnie was unzipping his pants and that did it. Damon rolled on top of Bonnie. "Get some sleep," he ordered her.

Bonnie just kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go. "Not without you," she begged against his lips.

"You hate me remember," he said pulling away from her. "I don't want to make you kill yourself or anything."

"I don't hate you," she said looking into his eyes. "We just can't be together."

Damon pushed away from her and sat on the edge of her bed, "We're adults we can do whatever we damn well please," Damon yelled.

"It's not that simple," she said pulling her knees into her body.

"It is to me. You love someone you're with them end of story," Damon shrugged.

"Giuseppe won't let us be together he'd kill me," Bonnie said.

"Don't let what's happening with Stefan and Katherine scare you. She didn't have the opportunity you have," Damon said misunderstanding her. Bonnie didn't care to correct him.

She crawled over to him and kissed just behind his ear. She ran her hand down his chest and into his pants. "What's one night?"

"Bonnie please don't do this to me," Damon begged. Before he knew it she was sitting on his lap unzipping her dress. She soon took it off and her breasts bounced in his face because she wasn't wearing a bra. Damon immediately responded by gently kissing and sucking them alternating between the left and right.

Bonnie worked her hips against his. She wanted to ride him but his pants were still on. Bonnie managed to shimmy his pants down enough to free his cock. She wasted no time working her pussy up and down his shaft. The silky fabric of her panties made the fraction even more exciting to them both. Damon brought her lips down on his and lay her against the bed. He pulled her panties off and eat her pussy.

Bonnie reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair. She worked her pussy against his tongue like a maniac. Damon just let her use his mouth. He loved how controlling she was being it was making his dick throb. He pumped his shaft in his hand and soon Bonnie was pulling him up her body.

She rolled him over and scaled down his body. Soon she was feathering kisses across his lower abdomen right above his shaft. Soon her kisses trailed down his dick and Damon thought he'd die from the anticipation. She soon grabbed hold of his cock and pumped it with her soft hand. She circled the tip with her tongue before latched on and started to suck it.

At first she only took an inch or two of him in her mouth teasing him. Bonnie knew what she was doing. She knew what Damon needed. She had to give him something he'd never forget if she wanted to get rid of Rebekah. Damon's dick fell out of her mouth with a loud pop, and Bonnie licked at it. She lick up and down his shaft pumping it as fast as she could with her hand. Her tongue flicked down his dick and across his balls.

Bonnie suck on one ball and then the other. Soon she was back to licking up and down his shaft and sucking on his dick. Bonnie allowed herself to take in more and more of his dick every time she went down. Soon Damon was groaning and begging Bonnie to do something.

She looked up at him and their eyes met. Damon couldn't help but love the little devil sucking his cock. The devious look in her eyes and the smirk she gave was more than enough ammo he needed.

Bonnie grabbed his hand and tangled it in her hair. He shot her a questioning glance. She moved her head with his hand and soon he caught on. She allowed him to set the pace she sucked and soon his hands were on either side of her face and he was fucking her mouth. Bonnie had never deep throated before and she was focusing on not choking. Damon was more than a mouth full and he was getting carried away.

Soon Damon was jerking against Bonnie's mouth. She came up some and prepared herself to swallow his cum. Damon shot jets of cum in to Bonnie's mouth as he pumped him self to his orgasm.

Damon fell back on her bed and Bonnie scaled his body. She kissed Damon passionately. "Goodnight Mr. Salvatore," she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and nozzles her head under his chin.

Damon grinned to himself. He had to be the happiest man on Earth. He had the woman of his dreams hovering over his dick fast asleep. He just got the best blow job he's ever had. But he couldn't help but feel wrong.

He was all for dismissing Rebekah the second he and Bonnie had sex, but now things were different. Yes the blonde beauty was insane, but she was his. She loved him in all his flaws and never hated him. Damon was sure the second Bonnie sobered up she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

Damon snuck out of Bonnie's room the second he heard her soft snores. Damon wanted to lay in bed and hold her, but he wasn't going to be toy with. She wasn't going to pick and choose when she wanted to be with him or not.

* * *

**_Don't hate me, but I'm going to speed this up a little bit. For the next few chapters Damon and Bonnie were supposed to be fighting and trying to get over each other, but I don't like it and I know throwing them into happily ever after would be wrong. So please bare with me. I'm also working on Slave for You so that will be up next weekend. I love you guys and thinks for following me thus far. _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm prepared for you guys to be upset with this chapter. I'm sorry the pace of this story is so weird, but again I'm moving this part of the story along. I want it to be over by the end of the next chapter. I hate making Bonnie and Damon fight. MsJanay here's a little of what you suggested, not completely the same, but it's kinda the same. Jenny I don't think Bonnie is going to tell any of the Salvatore's about Giuseppe, because she doesn't think they'd believe her, and there's no Batherine =( this chapter. Leni18 I know how you feel and I just want this part to be over, and again everyone I'm sorry. Roclaiexox thanks for the review made my sister laugh, because I hate writing smut. I make her read it, because I think I'm horrible at it. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think, please. **_

* * *

Damon made, French toast, home fries, and bacon, his hangover special for everyone. He had a house full of drunks with Kol laying on the dining room floor, and Mason in the guest room. "Morning bro," Caroline beamed as she came into the kitchen.

Damon had never seen his sister look so happy after a night of heavy drinking. She normally looked like a crap sandwich after a party. "Why are you so happy?"

"I heard something interesting on my way to bed last night," she smiled. "I think Bonnie met someone at the party," Caroline said with a wink as she took a piece of toast.

Damon was grateful she didn't know it was him, but why was she so happy Bonnie had sex with some random guy. Is that how she'd react? "You shouldn't be so amused at Bonnie having to wake up next to some random stranger."

"Bonnie's a big girl she can do whomever she like," Caroline smiled. "She deserves to find someone."

Damon knew Caroline was right, but Bonnie did have someone. She had someone that would walk through fire for her and she turned her back on him. "Poor guy is in for a world of disappointment."

"Are saying sex with Bonnie was disappointing?" Caroline asked. "It sure didn't sound that way."

Damon had never been paler in his life. He hadn't realized they were being loud or that his whole family was in the house. "So are things finally on between you guys?" Caroline beamed.

"Caroline don't say anything to anyone about me and Bonnie," Damon ordered.

"The way she had you groaning and carrying on I'm sure it's no secret."

"I'm not with Bonnie and I'm never going to be with her," Damon said trying to bring his sister's inflated head out of the clouds.

"Wait what?" she yelled.

"Last night was a mistake. I love Rebekah and nothing is going to ruin that. Do you understand?" Damon said.

"Seriously!" Caroline groaned. "What kind of idiot are you? Bonnie is perfect. She's everything you need Damon, you can just walk away from that."

"Why can't I? She turned her back on me and I'm just supposed to drop everything for her?" Damon questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"When we went to Jacksonville things got a little heated, and grew by the time we got back. We fooled around and then she just cut me off and said that I make her sick," Damon said given Caroline the shortened version of his troubles with Bonnie. "Now she's just expecting me to take her back and I'm not going to. I'm better than that. I deserve better than that."

Caroline snorted, she couldn't believe how stupid her brother was being. She completely understood that what Bonnie did hurt him, but obviously she learned from her mistake. And for Damon to stand here and act like he's never done something wrong, or hurt someone he loved was absurd. "And what are you going to do when Bonnie moves on to someone else. Are you going to be pissed about that?"

Damon didn't give that side of the equation any thought. No one was going to try anything with Bonnie. They all respected her too much. He wasn't going to worry about what might happen. He was going to commit himself to what was happening, and right now it was him and Rebekah. "There's nobody else."

"If you're sure," Caroline said already hatching her plan to give Damon a taste of his own medicine. Bonnie was way too beautiful and special to sit on the side lines until Damon came to his senses. Why not give her brother a run for his money.

* * *

Bonnie was having the most gorgeous sleep she'd ever had. All thanks to her late night work out with Damon. She was so high off of him she didn't feel any after effects of her reckless drinking. "Bonnie," Damon said as he came into the room with breakfast.

Bonnie put her robe on and kissed Damon. He wasn't expecting that. He put the tray of food on her dresser and looked down at her. Her hair was a mess, but the devious look on her face was back and delicious. "So you remember last night."

Bonnie laughed. "I remember kissing you, and touching you, and you eat my pussy. And I remember sucking your dick, but we never really got past the appetizers," Bonnie said as she kissed him.

Damon pulled away from her. Her eyes demanded an explanation and all his resolve was starting to wither away. With Bonnie in front of him ready and willing to give him her all, he couldn't imagine not being with her. "Damon what's going on with you?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"Rebekah is my girlfriend and we're serious. I'm serious about her," Damon said. "What happened last night can't happen again."

Bonnie felt sick to her stomach. She had been on such a high thinking things were going to work with Damon, that her hang over didn't bother yet. Until now. It hit her all at once. The nausea, dizziness, migraine-she was dying.

"Okay," Bonnie said turning to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before her stomach came out of her mouth. The pungent taste of stomach acid clung to her tongue and soon another wave hit her. Damon came in with the red tea he made her. "Suck on this," he said giving get the lemon widge from the tea.

Bonnie quickly did what he said hoping to get rid of the taste in her mouth. Damon took two fingers and messaged her wrist.

"The next time you plan on drinking like that pace your self and drink some water," he laughed at her.

"I don't think I'll be drinking again for a while at least," Bonnie snorted. She started to feel her nausea give and soon the feeling was mute. "What did you do?"

"There's a pressure point in your wrist that relieves nausea," he smiled. "Drink this and get some rest.

"I'm sorry Damon," Bonnie said looking into his eyes. He still couldn't make himself forgive her. He couldn't forget the look in her eyes as she sad those hateful things to him. He couldn't let it go.

"Ok," Damon said and left her room.

* * *

Bonnie was sure Damon would be breaking down her door by now. She was starting to get disparate. He had been spending a lot of time at the Mikaelson's and she was thinking about giving up. If Damon wanted to be with Rebekah so bad she should respect that. This was the third night in a row Bonnie stayed up to see if Damon would come back. It had been a while since they had any kids and she selfishly want one to show up so Damon would have to stay.

She walked into the kitchen and there was Damon drinking bourbon. He looked like he was deep in thought and she went into the cabinet so he knew he wasn't alone. "Hey," she said walking to the fridge and getting some water.

"It's a little late for you to still be reading," Damon said between sips.

"It's a little late for you to be waltzing in," she spit back at him.

He laughed at the bitterness in her voice. She should be jealous. It served her right for rejecting him in the first place. "There's no reason to be jealous Bonnie. I have Rebekah and you hav-oh that's right. No one," he laughed.

Bonnie was about to rip him a new one when she noticed his face was red and scratched. Her heart sunk. When Damon saw her eyes soften he shifted in his seat. "I'm fine," he said knowing that was what she was about to ask.

Bonnie grabbed a rag and wet it. She got some alcohol wipes out of the first aid kit and started to care for his scratches. "What happened to you?" she asked as she cleaned it with the alcohol wipes.

He flinched at the pain. He didn't want to tell Bonnie about his latest fight with Rebekah. They just needed a night apart. She was always happier in the morning. "Are you going to answer me, or do I have to wake Caroline," she asked.

The last thing Damon needed was Caroline on his ass demanding he leave Rebekah alone. "It's not a big deal," he said returning to his bourbon.

Bonnie wasn't buying his act. Someone tried to rip his pretty little face to shreds. She held his hand and looked him meaningfully in the eye. "Damon please tell me what happened?" she asked.

Damon took a deep breath unable to resist her. He hated when she used her big sad green eyes on him. "Rebekah and I got into a fight. It's not a big deal Bonnie. Shit happens," he shrugged.

Bonnie had never been madder. How dare Rebekah not only take Damon, but have the gall to put her hands on him too. Bonnie stood and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going," Damon asked.

"I'm going to kick her ass. How dare she put her fucking hands on you," Bonnie yelled.

"Shh," Damon ordered her. "Sit your ass down Wonder Woman. I can handle myself," he said.

"Obviously you can't if you think being with someone that does shit like that to you is okay," she said.

"It's better than the alternative," he smiled at her.

Bonnie's heart slowed. She hated when he brought up how she hurt him. She had never wanted to hurt him. She just couldn't bare her family suffering for her selfishness. "Damon I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry," she said.

"Same thing Rebekah said before I left, now what makes you better than her?" Damon asked.

Bonnie laughed to herself. He was really going to compare what she did to Rebekah physically abusing him. "I made the mistake of hurting you once and I'm never going to do it again. Can you say the same for her?"

Damon played with his empty glass knowing that every other day he and Rebekah were fighting like feral animals. He and Bonnie were the complete opposite of he and Rebekah and that scared him. He never loved anyone so freely and without fear of them hurting him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Bonnie. So he wasn't going to have her. "Trust me, you hurt me more than Rebekah ever could," he said as he went to bed.

* * *

Damon was looking through Bonnie's desk for his copy of Evelyn Waugh's novel, Brideshead Revisited. He needed it for one of the sisters at church. Leave it to Bonnie to have it hidden in this mess she called a room. "Are you sure you were reading it up here?" he asked.

Bonnie was tired of him bugging her about the damn book so she came over from Caroline's room. Honestly, this was the most he had ever talked to her and she hated how she'd just settled for this. They were friends not too long ago, but now they were this. "Check the nightstand by the bed," she said taking over the spot where he was at her desk. She knew she had it over here, but he destroyed her desk in his search.

"Would it kill you to keep things slightly organized," he said rummaging through the top draw of the nightstand.

"Or you could keep your private collect somewhere private," Bonnie said looking over at him. She marveled at how good he looked. He was growing his bread out, probably, because he was never home to shave it. Somehow the extra facial hair enhanced his beauty.

Damon's hand found something that felt like a round pack of gum. Damon pulled it out and his heart dropped. _This isn't what you think. It's not like she's that stupid, he_ thought.

"I found your book," Bonnie said bring him away from his thoughts.

Damon charged over to the girl and wagged the pack of pills in her face. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

This was Bonnie's chance. He had all the ammo, but now the ball was in her court. She finally had something to prove he still cared. "It's birth control what does it look like to you?" Bonnie said being coy.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded even though he already knew who gave it to her.

"Kol suggested it to help regulate my periods, now I see why he didn't want me to tell you," she snorted as she took the pack out of his hand and returned them to her draw.

"So you and Kol have secrets now?" he said glaring at her.

"And if we do? I don't think Rebekah would mind as much as you seem to," she smiled.

"I'm mad because I care, do you know what that stuff is doing to your body? How it works?" Damon question.

"And when did you become a gynecologist?" Bonnie asked.

"So that's a no," he said shaking his head.

"Well, why don't you enlighten me, Damon?"

Damon growled from deep in his throat. He had this fight a million times with Caroline and doing it with Bonnie just brought up those feelings. Finding out your little sister is sleeping with someone isn't a happy feeling. Then coming to that realization after she sends you to pick up her birth control refill is a double whammy.

"This stuff works in three ways. One it makes the mucus around your cervix thicken to prevent sperm from going to your uterus. The hormones also suppress ovulation so you can't release an egg to get fertilized. But the worst thing it does is thin the lining of your uterus. That's its last barrier to keep you from "getting pregnant" even though it's not really that way. Tons of women get pregnant on the pill because it doesn't keep eggs from being fertilize effectively. It most likely terminates more pregnancies then it prevents," he said.

"Well like you said the other night. I have no one so there's no need for me to worry," she shrugged.

Something about the way she said that threw him off. It was almost like she was trying to tell him something. "Are you really going to keep taking that poison to prove a point? You really don't care about yourself, that much?" he asked with a humorless laugh.

"The only person I slept with is you. And unlike you, I like to space out the people I have sex with," she said hitting him where it hurt. "So would you want me to be knocked up right now? Do you think Rebekah would be understanding?" she asked.

Damon never really thought about it. He and Bonnie weren't really careful when they had sex. Her turning up pregnant would have been hell to explain to his father and Rebekah. "You do what feels right Bonnie," Damon said and left.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey here's some more hope you love it. P.S the Kat's back. Hazel08 and Leni18 Damon is a heavily layered man so there are tons of reason he was upset about the birth control. On the surface he is a strongly opinioned Roman Catholic, and underneath the façade the fact that Kol would go behind his back when he knew how he felt about Caroline on birth control pisses him off a lot. And the underlying reason he's upset is because being on the pill makes it that much easier for her to move on (aka fuck someone else-Damon logic). So I might be posting all weekend, because I love where Bonnie and Damon are in their relationship after the hiccup. Happy-Reading. **_

* * *

Damon had been spending more time at home after his talk with Bonnie. He hadn't been paying attention to the happenings in his home and that was going to change. Tyler may have also let it slip to Stefan that Caroline made Bonnie go on blinds date once a week, ever since she and Damon had their little talk after the party. That meant for three months Bonnie had been going out with random guys and never once had he noticed.

No matter how many times Bonnie went out none of those guys were Damon. Her latest set up walked her to the front door. Marcel went to undergrad with Kol. He was taking time off from law school because his dad had a stroke.

He was cute and the definition of a southern gentleman. He could easily make her laugh and if Bonnie had to pick a guy, that wasn't Damon, to be with he'd be her first choice.

"I had a really good time," Marcel smiled at her.

"I did too I can't wait to do this again sometime," she smiled at him.

"How about Friday night?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do," she said feeling the goodnight kiss build up. He bent down and she reached up on here tip toes meeting him halfway. The kiss started off sweet but when Bonnie caught a glance of Damon watching them she got carried away. She grabbed a handful of Marcel's hair and parted his lips with her tongue.

It didn't take long for the porch lights to come on and for Damon to open the door. "Hey man," Marcel said killing the awkward silence.

"Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven," Damon said as he walked the half empty trash bag to the side of the house.

Bonnie was sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream with a goofy smile on her face. Damon's heart pounded in his chest. He was going to kill her. "What was that?" he demanded as he got an ice cream dish and scoop. He scooped out a serving of ice cream for Bonnie and returned to tub to the freezer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie innocently smiled up at him.

"He was pulling away from you and you kissed him like you were some porn star," Damon yelled at her.

"How did you see all that?" Bonnie smiled at him.

Damon calmed a little. The judgy little thing saw him and was trying to make him jealous. "I should have known," he laughed to himself. He leaned in so he could look straight into her eyes. "You saw me didn't you? You're trying to make me jealous?"

"I don't have to try anything Damon, you are what you are," she smiled at him.

She had Damon on the ropes. He was on the verge of caving. He wouldn't be able to survive too much more of Bonnie being kissed and touched by other guys. Especially if they were going to do it in his home.

"The next guy you bring to my house I'll rip his heart out," he whispered in her ear. He sent a chill down her spine because he meant what he said. He kept his life with Rebekah away from Bonnie and he expected the same from her.

* * *

Caroline stood in the hall with her arms folded. Damon knew he was in trouble, but he didn't falter under her stare. "Hey," he innocently said once he passed her.

"Go apologize," Caroline ordered him.

"For what?" he laughed.

"Do you seriously not see how hard all of this is for her? She loves you Damon and you're just treating her like a turd on the bottom of your shoe. Go apologize right now," his sister ordered.

"No, she should feel that way. She shouldn't be going out on dates with Marcel of all people," Damon snorted.

"Damon if you're going to be with Rebekah and be mad at Bonnie, shouldn't she be entitled to have a life outside of pinning after you," she asked.

Damon knew what the right thing to do was, but he wasn't the type of guy that did the right thing, unless it benefited him in some way. Bonnie being with Marcel only drove him mad. "No I don't think so."

"Damon let her go, or fix things with her. I'm not going to let you hurt her," Caroline yelled at him.

"I'm your brother don't you care about her hurting me?" he said questioning her loyalty.

Caroline placed her hand gently on his forearm. "From where I stand you have Rebekah during the day, and Bonnie waiting to bask in your glory at night. She cries about how much she wishes she could fix things with you, and how much she misses you, and you're right next to her," Caroline said with tears in her eyes. "She's trying to let you go, because she knows she hurt you, but you keep drawing her back. You keep toying with her Damon and it's going to stop!" Caroline demanded.

Damon felt like an asshole. All this time he was worried about protecting himself. He never stopped to think about Bonnie's feelings. He knew she didn't like his Rebekah situation, and he knew she didn't like the fact that he was avoiding her. He didn't want this to be hard on her, he just wanted to make it easier on himself.

"Fix this," Caroline said.

"Fine she can do whatever she likes with Marcel, I won't bother them," he agreed.

Caroline growled. That wasn't what she wanted at all. She wanted Damon to run back down stairs, and kiss Bonnie, and confess his undying love for her. She wanted them to be together and for Rebekah to return to the cave in hell she surely came from. "No, you're going downstairs and you're apologizing to Bonnie," she ordered him. "Then you're going to grab your coats and take her for a walk to the park and make up!" she yelled.

"Caroline it's too late," Damon said and went into his room.

Caroline went downstairs and worked on Bonnie. Maybe she could talk some sense into Damon now that the bomb had been defused.

* * *

"It's been weeks and the worst thing we have is some mild extortion with him and some woman named Silvia who was killed. For all we know A could still be the killer," Katherine said.

"Now isn't the time to live out your Pretty Little Liars fantasy. We need to find out how Silvia died and who she was," Bonnie said going through another folder.

"These people kidnap kids for a living, the death of some random chick isn't going to resonant with them. We need something bigger," Katherine smiled at her.

"What do you have in mind?" Bonnie asked seeming unmoved.

"Well, if Giuseppe really is playing both sides with Damon and Stefan, than maybe we should do it with Giuseppe. Give him what he want, we let him see me corrupting you, and than we let the boys see their old man in action. Stefan's the superhero type so he'd step right in to my defense, and the way Damon was wearing you out I wouldn't worry about him not believing you," Katherine smiled.

"Look this isn't about me being with Damon. It's about me protecting my family, Kat. Damon is happy with Rebekah, and as his friend I'm going to respect that," Bonnie said.

"Oh please, don't give me that bullshit. You loath the fact that Damon is going out of his way to keep this charade going with Rebekah. You know it, I know it. There is certainly no way I'd give up sex like that," Katherine purred.

"Will you stop talking. We're never going to find out who Silvia is if you keep getting us off track ever five minutes," Bonnie yelled.

"Then humor me for two minutes. Why are you letting Rebekah win? You and Damon barely speak and when you do your so subdue to him. Is it because you're still madly in love?" Katherine teased.

Bonnie glared up at her. "I'm nobody's other woman-period. Now, is this over?" Bonnie asked.

"See there it is. Your spark's still lite. You need to use that on Damon, because being compliant, giving up, running away-isn't very Bonnie Bennett of you," Katherine teased.

"Damon made it clear where we stood," Bonnie said giving into Katherine. "But you want to know what's funny. The second he starts to think I'm with someone else he starts hanging around the house, and inviting me to church. Then he had the nerve to threaten me not to bring Marcel back to the house again," Bonnie laughed.

"That's because you're not his side chick. A man can have sex with a million girls and feel nothing when they're gone, but if you mess his main squeeze he'll lose his shit," Katherine smiled.

"He'd care if Rebekah was cheating on him," Bonnie reassured her.

"She ha"- Katherine started when the door knob started to unlatch. "Shit."

Bonnie and Katherine walked around collecting papers looking like hens running around a chicken coup. "What are you two doing?" Stefan asked as he and Damon looked down at the girls.

"Well Bonnie was carrying all these folders back and forth so I offered to help her," Katherine smiled.

"And look at what I got in return," Bonnie smiled at her.

"I'll help," Stefan offered.

"She's got it," Katherine said pulling him away. "We're going to lunch remember."

"Thanks for just leaving me," Bonnie yelled at her as she threw the files into the folders.

"I'll miss you to Bon-Bon," she said taking Stefan away.

Damon kneeled down next to her, "I'll help you," he offered.

"No, I'm fine," Bonnie said as she slid the last of the papers into their folder. "All better," she smiled over at him from her spot on the floor.

Damon reached over and pushed a strain of hair behind her ear. "Can we talk for a second?" Damon asked.

Bonnie was breathless by his gentle touch. It'd been so long since he'd deliberately touched her like that. She nodded her head unable to speak. "I just need to apologize to you," Damon said with a soft smile. "You owe me nothing at all Bonnie, and I-I took advantage of your feelings for me and we slept together. That's all. I have no right to feel the way I do. Both times we had sex I was with Rebekah, and I'm just really sorry for being an ass about everything."

Bonnie was floored by his revelation. He literally threatened to kill her boyfriend the night before, and now he was apologizing. "It's okay Damon. I shouldn't have said those things. I was out of line to hurt you like that," Bonnie started.

"Don't do that. I know what you're really thinking, so don't lie to me. I was wrong and we both know it. I miss us. I miss being friends. And I truly want that back. I want us to be back to what we were before we went to Jacksonville."

"You said you didn't want me to lie right?" Bonnie asked.

"Correct," he smiled.

"I liked what we were in Jacksonville. I feel like that was the most free either of us had ever been, and I want to feel that free again with you," Bonnie smiled.

"Well, we'll be free," Damon smiled. "And if Marcel comes by I'll try to keep the hunting riffles locked up somewhere so I'm not tempted," he said making her life.

"And I'll try to find something to like about Rebekah," Bonnie said even though she knew it was a lost cause.

"I'm sure you won't find anything. She's truly a spoiled rotten, bitch," he laughed.

"You said it not me," she said laughing with him.

Damon looked over at the light in her eyes she got when she was truly happy, and he was glad he could still make her feel that way. He held up his pinky, "Best friends?"

"Best friends," she agreed as she wrapped her pinky around his. "I really did miss you," Bonnie smiled up at him then laying her head on his shoulder.

"Believe it or not I really missed you too," he said kissing the crown of her head and smelling her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

_**OMG you guys are going to love this! Read the bold at the end (insert evil grin). **_

* * *

In an outward attempt to show Bonnie that she should move on Damon decided he should be the first to since his relationship with Rebekah was getting to that point. Damon was quickly realizing Bonnie deserved Marcel. Marcel was fun, smart, handsome, and most importantly rich. He also treated Bonnie with respected and they were happy. Damon wanted that for her. For her to be happy, even if that happiness wasn't with him.

"What's up man?" Mason asked as he came into the kitchen. Damon called Mason over because he need some advice. It was the type of advice a normal guy would ask his father, but Giuseppe didn't have enough heart for this, and Stefan had a little too much.

Damon gestured for Mason to have a seat and sat across from him placing two ring boxes on the table. Mason almost gasped. He didn't expect things with Damon and Rebekah to go this far. "Which one ring A or B?" he asked. "I don't trust anyone else to keep quiet about this, and your my best friend so why not you," Damon smiled.

_Ok, now I have to tell him_, Mason thought as he looked at Damon. They were best friends, brothers and what he was about to say could destroy all that. "Listen man, I can't let you do this," Mason said shaking his head.

"Look I know Rebekah and I have our rocky patches, but we love each other."

"Damon seriously, just let me say this," Mason started. "You can't marry Rebekah. She's been cheating on you for a long time. Like years. In high school, when you guys were in Laos. Its been happening right under your nose," Mason said seeing Damon turn red. He knew Damon did what he felt, he was driven by emotion and now he was murder mad.

"How do you know?" Damon demanded.

"Look I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but she"-

"I don't care, how do you know?!" Damon yelled and banged his fits on the table.

_Now is the time to be a man,_ Mason thought to himself. He created this mess and he had to clean it up. "I'm the one she's sleeping with, and I love her," Mason said just as Damon's fist came in contact with his face. Mason fell out of his chair. He didn't want to fight. He just needed to tell the truth before Damon made a mistake.

"I wanted to tell you man. You're my brother," Mason started and received in the gut this time.

Damon couldn't believe this. He trusted Mason and he had been sleeping with Rebekah the whole time. He ended things with Bonnie and let her go, for what? Maybe he was getting what he deserved. It wasn't a lie that he was a bastrad. He cheated, she cheated, they really did deserve each other. "Leave her alone," Damon demanded.

The boys were throwing each other around and destroying the kitchen. Bonnie came down to see what the hell was going on and she saw Damon punching Mason to the ground. "Damon," she yelled as she pulled him off of Mason. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Look man I'm sorry," Mason pleaded.

"Get out!" Damon yelled.

"C'mon," Mason said hoping letting Damon bet the shit out him equated to something.

"I said get the hell out," he yelled again.

Mason left and Damon flipped the table. Bonnie didn't know what was happening with Damon but she never actually saw him behave like this. Bonnie saw an opening in his destruction to hug him so she did. "It's going to be okay," she said holding him tighter.

Damon soon wrapped his arms around her and rocked her. It was something about the softness of her body and the gentle way she talked that calmed him. The raging storm in him soon subsided and they were still holding each other.

They cleaned up in silence, but Damon made sure to stop and thank Bonnie when they were done. She had poured them both a glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks, just the way he liked it. "Thank you Bonnie," Damon said as he took the glass.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"For everything, thank you," he said looking up into her eyes.

"You're welcome," she said putting her hand on his. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"What happened with you and Mason?" Bonnie asked.

"He's in love with Rebekah," he smiled up at her. "They've been sleeping together our whole lives and I-I'm stupid," he laughed. "I'm such a fucking idiot," he yelled.

"No you're not. She is. She's going to regret not having you," Bonnie said looking meaningfully into his eyes. "This isn't your fault, so don't blame yourself."

"I still feel guilty, and stupid, and angry. I deserve this don't I?" he asked.

"If that's the way you want to see it, fine. Rebekah cheating on you with your best friend, even before you met me, is all your fault. You deserve to be miserable and pay even though you're already hurt anyway," Bonnie said being sarcastic.

Damon smirked at her kindness. He did miss them being friends. He missed being open with her. He missed them laughing together. "What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"Whatever makes you happy Damon," she smiled.

Damon grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I missed you," he smiled at her.

"And I missed you," said rubbing his cheek.

Just than the doorbell rang. And the door opened. It was Rebekah. She rushed over to Damon and carefully examined his face. "We never wanted you to find out like this," Rebekah said as she looked at Damon. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm going to go," Bonnie said. She was getting ready for her date with Marcel when all of this started and he was going to be there soon.

"What do you want to do?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie was sure Damon was going to call things off with Rebekah finally. And something about the elation in that thought made her halt on the top stair.

"I don't know," Rebekah said in a soft voice.

Damon picked up one of the rings and got down on his knees. "I can forgive you if you can forgive me. We can work if you want us to?" he said looking up at the excitement on her face.

"Damon, I love you so much, but I can't marry you. I just can't," she said and walked out of the door.

Bonnie was pissed. After everything Damon could just forgive Rebekah. He could let it all go.

That wasn't really how Damon saw things. He ruined his chance of happiness with Bonnie because he couldn't forgive her. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. And just as he thought. Not being together was what he and Rebekah both wanted. All he had to do was fix things with Bonnie.

* * *

"Hey," Bonnie said when Damon came into the library. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'd be better if my bestie was around to braid my hair, and eat ice cream, and talk shit about Rebekah with me," he said making her laugh.

"Sorry I got a life," she shrugged.

"How are things going with Marcel?" he asked bring about an awkwardness he didn't intend.

"They're fine, we're fine," she said nodding her head.

"If you say so," Damon smiled at her.

"I more than say so," she winked. The gesture was completely innocent, but it meant way more to Damon. "What's wrong with you," she said noting the change in his demeanor.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Damon asked in a low voice.

"Can we just talk about something else," Bonnie said not wanting to spoil another night fighting about her relationship with Marcel. It always started out innocently enough, then Damon would take his concern a little too far and soon shots were fired and returned.

"So that's why you've been coming back later and later each night?" Damon asked.

"Look his sister is here for break and we were hanging out. Marcel wasn't even around," Bonnie groaned.

"I'm sure that's all it is," he said in a demeaning tone.

"Look I don't want to fight tonight Damon. We were doing so well," she pleaded with him. He hated when she looked at him with those big sad green eyes. "Please don't ruin it."

"Fine," he smiled. "Sorry," he said rubbing her cheek. He wanted this for her, and now he was getting everything he wished for. Bonnie was getting the love she deserved, but it wasn't coming from him.

"Okay," Bonnie said kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Damon."

"Night Bon."

* * *

Damon just arrived at the hotel Bonnie was at. He could kill his sister for suggesting that Bonnie and Marcel spend the weekend alone for their three month anniversary. He quickly got her room info from some cute little red head behind the front desk.

Bonnie was getting things ready for her weekend with Marcel this was going to be the first time they spent a weekend alone. Everything was ready she just had to pick him up and bring him to his big surprise, courtesy of Caroline. She was hoping they wouldn't have sex, but she was prepared in case the moment felt right. So far it hadn't. There was a frantic knock at the door just as she was about to leave. Bonnie looked through the peephole not expecting anyone. It was Damon and he looked pissed.

She opened the door and he invited himself in. "Can I help you?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked around at what she did for that pretentious dick. She was wearing a short red a-line cocktail dress with a deep v-neckline and red pumps. She had red roses here and there. Then there were the candles. He could smell her cooking something and that did it. "You didn't have to pay for all of this if you wanted to make dinner for Marcellus?"

"Yes Damon, I did because I wanted to," Bonnie frowned at him. "And you seem to have a problem when ever Marcel in the house."

That was mostly because he didn't want Marcel _in_ her. "You're getting your money back," he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," she ordered as he dragged her to the door. "You're psychotic," she yelled as she pulled away from him. "You're psychotic if you think I'm leaving with you."

"You're psychotic if you think I'm going to sit at home while you do god knows what with that Howard dick," he yelled at her.

"Leave me alone Damon," Bonnie ordered.

"Why are you doing this? I'm not with Rebekah anymore?" he demanded.

"You were going to marry her. After everything she did to you, you went to her and asked her to marry you," she cried. "You could forgive her that easily, but you couldn't forgive me for one mistake."

"I knew she didn't want to be with me. I knew we weren't getting back together, and after what I did to you...I just want to know I gave it my all. I want you," Damon cradled Bonnie in his arms. He was sorry for what he did, and he didn't have any other explanation for his actions. "I love you Bonnie. I love you so much it drives me crazy knowing that I don't deserve you."

Bonnie kissed his cheek. "Don't ever feel like that. You are amazing. You're caring and thoughtful, and patient when you want to be. I love you Damon and I'm sorry for hurting you," she said kissing him.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you, and ignoring you." Damon lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He was going to make love to her and there was nothing that could stop him. "I have to call Marcel," Bonnie said as he kissed down her neck.

He really didn't care about Marcel so he kept kissing. He moved her dress up her body and removed her panties without a second thought. He'd been jonesing for his next hit for far too long. He hovered over her pussycat taking in her scent. _Oh how I've missed you old friend, _Damon thought as he eat her up. His tongue flicked at her clit causing her to spread her legs wide giving him better access. He worked his fingers inside her as he eat her out. She was in a suspended bliss as Damon rocked her world.

* * *

"Caroline sounds pissed," Bonnie said as she listened to the angry voicemails Caroline left her. Damon granted Bonnie one phone call and she called Marcel and broke things off. After hearing that conversation Damon was reenergized and had Bonnie on her back all night. He brought Bonnie a plate of food.

"She'll be happy we're together," Damon said as he kissed her. "We are together right?" he asked her.

Bonnie sat the plate on the nightstand and crawled on Damon's lap. "I couldn't imagine being with anyone else," she said as her lips descended down on his.

* * *

_**Okay so this is possibly the end of my weekend updating campaign so everyone can catch up, but shit is about to hit the fan and I just really can't wait for you guys to see what's in store so here a little teaser. I know I'm evil. **_

_Damon carried Bonnie bridal style into the house. They just had a fun filled weekend of sexing each other up. Bonnie couldn't wait to tell Caroline, but her heart stopped when she saw their guest._

_Giuseppe sat at the kitchen table with a cigar in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other. "Father," Damon said not knowing what else to say. He gently put Bonnie down and they both made their way into the kitchen. "I can explain."_

_"No need to. You and Bonnie are a couple now. I have eyes," Giuseppe said never talking his eyes off Bonnie. "Have a seat," he ordered them._

_Damon pulled out Bonnie's seat and then he sat down. He knew there was a chance his dad would raise hell about he and Bonnie, but he assumed there would be sometime before his father found out._

_"Dad it was all me. I went after Bonnie and I-I love her," Damon confused._

_"That's good to know. Do you love him Bonnie?" Giuseppe asked the quiet girl._

_"Yes sir, I do. I love him," she smiled over at him._

_The look they shared told him all he needed to know. They were in love and there was hope things wouldn't turn sour this time. "Well than it's settled, you two are getting married," Giuseppe said shocking the couple before him._

_Damon knew Bonnie was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of life with, but to get married so soon was crazy, even for him. Then there was Stefan who wanted nothing more than for their father to be this approving of Katherine. "I can't do that to Stefan. He wants to marry Katherine more than he wants anything else in this world."_

_"Bonnie isn't Katherine. And your choices are be together or be apart."_

_"You can't do thi"- Damon stood and yelled, but Bonnie stopped him._

_"Stefan will understand. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Damon," she smiled up at him. "Your dad's right, we should do this."_

_To say Damon was shocked by Bonnie's words was an understatement. He could barely stand. On one hand, he was happy, but still he couldn't help but think about Stefan. "If you really want to I'll do it for you."_

**Muhahhahahah**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys. I was going to save this for tomorrow to celebrate the new episode, but I thought why not post now. So this chapter has more Batherine scheming, Damon and Mason reunion, a little Tyler and Kol, and Stefan's reaction to the big news. Leni18 and Hazel08 we are going to get a tiny bit of insight into Giuseppe's evil scheme, but lets all assume Daddy Salvatore knows all of his children's moves. voicegrl I'm thinking about bringing Marcel back, both of them are going to have to answer to their exes. Vampgurlkisses Bonnie is pretty much aware of the danger her family is in, but now her family has grown and she needs to figure out way to save everyone she cares about. MsJanay16 glad you like, I hope you enjoy this one too. **_

* * *

_Damon carried Bonnie bridal style into the house. They just finished a fun filled weekend of sexing each other up. Bonnie couldn't wait to tell Caroline, but her heart stopped when she saw their guest._

_Giuseppe sat at the kitchen table with a cigar in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other. "Father," Damon said not knowing what else to say. He gently put Bonnie down and they both made their way into the kitchen. "I can explain."_

_"No need to. You and Bonnie are a couple now. I have eyes," Giuseppe said never talking his eyes off Bonnie. "Have a seat," he ordered them._

_Damon pulled out Bonnie's seat and then he sat down. He knew there was a chance his dad would raise hell about he and Bonnie, but he assumed there would be sometime before his father found out._

_"Dad it was all me. I went after Bonnie and I-I love her," Damon confused._

_"That's good to know. Do you love him Bonnie?" Giuseppe asked the quiet girl._

_"Yes sir, I do. I love him," she smiled over at him._

_The look they shared told him all he needed to know. They were in love and there was hope things wouldn't turn sour this time. "Well than it's settled, you two are getting married," Giuseppe said shocking the couple before him._

_Damon knew Bonnie was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of life with, but to get married so soon was crazy, even for him. Then there was Stefan who wanted nothing more than for their father to be this approving of Katherine. "I can't do that to Stefan. He wants to marry Katherine more than he wants anything else in this world."_

_"Bonnie isn't Katherine. And your choices are be together or be apart."_

_"You can't do thi"- Damon stood and yelled, but Bonnie stopped him._

_"Stefan will understand. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Damon," she smiled up at him. "Your dad's right, we should do this."_

_To say Damon was shocked by Bonnie's words was an understatement. He could barely stand. On one hand, he was happy, but still he couldn't help but think about Stefan. "If you really want to I'll do it for you."_

Bonnie's eyes shot to Giuseppe for his approval. "You have my blessing Ms. Bennett," he smiled at her.

"Yes Damon, I want to marry you," she said kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Damon said squeezing her.

"Damon go to the wine cellar and get us something to celebrate with," Giuseppe smiled.

"Okay," Damon said and kissed Bonnie on the cheek before he left.

"Why did you do that?" Bonnie asked him not understanding why he'd want them to get married.

"You see how easily you swayed him to see my point?" Giuseppe asked. "I need Damon to be a little more focused and compliant. You're going to make sure that happens," he informed her.

"I don't control Damon he rarely listen to me," she said.

"For your family's sake you better hope that changes," Giuseppe said as Damon came back.

Damon could tell by the washed-out look on Bonnie's face that something was wrong. He was going to kill his father if he did something to fuck with Bonnie. "What's wrong Bonnie?"

"She's just shocked. I want you guys to move into my room. It has more than enough closet space for all your crap," Giuseppe said teasing his son. "I'm not here to use it anyway."

"We can't, you're overwhelming her," Damon said pouring them all glasses of wine. "I'll move your stuff into my room tomorrow," Damon smiled.

"That sound good," she smiled at him.

* * *

Caroline was the first to get in so she was the first to find out about the pairs' quick engagement. Damon thought his sister was going to explode from the excitement. "We can have a Christmas wedding with snow and reindeer. Oh, and we can have your dress with red accent. I look great in red," Caroline said.

"Christmas is in three months everyone's going to think she's pregnant," Damon snorted.

"Who cares what people think? You two are in love with each other at the same time, finally. That's all that matters," she smiled at them.

"I always wanted a summer wedding," Bonnie said. "Just people we really care about and a priest. Maybe on a beach somewhere," Bonnie shrugged.

"Or we can just go to Vegas and spend the week there."

"No you're not cheating her out of a real wedding," Caroline protested.

"You mean cheating you out of wedding number two," he laughed.

Caroline crossed her arms and pouted. "If it means that much to you Care," Bonnie said, "We'll have a big wedding."

"Once you start giving into her, the list of demands grows tenfold," Damon said warning his bride to be. "She may seem nice and innocent, but she is my sister after all."

"Well she's my sister now, and my maid of honor," Bonnie smiled.

Caroline was so happy she was on cloud nine. She pounced on Bonnie squeezing her tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm going to get my laptop so we can start planning," she said racing up the stairs.

Damon was quieter than Bonnie expected him to be. He looked lost in his glass of bourbon as he swirled the dark liquid around in his cup. Bonnie walked over to him and messaged his shoulders. "Are you thinking about Stefan?"

She already knew the answer, but she didn't know what to say to make Damon feel better. Damon lived his life protecting Caroline and Stefan. He had sacrificed his happiness and what he wanted for them on numerous occasions.

It had become second nature to give up whatever he wanted so his little brother and sister could be happy. Their happiness was the only reason he lived. That was until he fell in love with Bonnie. He felt so conflicted picking between them, but Bonnie was his life now. She needed him more that Stefan did.

"I don't know what I'm going to say when he walks through that door. He won't understand," Damon said. Hell, he didn't understand why his father insisted on him and Bonnie getting married.

Bonnie wasn't thrilled about telling Stefan either. She just hoped he'd find some happiness in their excitement. Neither of them were too happy about the circumstances surround their pending nuptials, but they wanted each other more than anything in the world.

"He'll be happy for us, because he loves us. He knows that we'd never hurt him," Bonnie said hoping that would be his reaction.

"A week ago we hated each other," Damon said as he looked up in awe of Bonnie. "Now you're going to be my wife," he smiled up at her.

"Talk about plot twist," she said as she kissed him.

"Am I in the right house," Stefan laughed as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey Stef," they nervously said together.

"Was I not supposed to see that?" he said zipping his lips. "It's our secret."

"Stefan we need to talk to you," Damon said. He had on his serious face which took Stefan aback.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as Caroline came flying down the stairs.

"Oh my god, I have the best arrangement for your bouquet," Caroline said as she noticed Stefan. "Oh Stefan."

"Okay what's with you guys?" Stefan laughed at their weird behavior. They were looking at him like he was a wounded dog.

"Look Stefan, father knows about me and Bonnie and... Well, he wants us to get married," Damon said and everyone tried to gauge the expression on Stefan's face.

Caroline thought he was shocked. Bonnie thought he was confused, and Damon thought he was mad. "I'm really happy for you guys," Stefan said with a slight smile.

"Are you sure, we understand if you're not Stef," Bonnie said.

"I'd love it if you were officially my little sister," Stefan said coming to hug Bonnie.

"You don't look as happy as you sound," Damon said analyzing his little brother.

"What are you talking about this is my happy face," Stefan said making everyone laugh. "I love you guys and you deserve to be happy."

Damon got up and hugged Stefan. He was proud of Stefan for putting his feelings aside to be happy for them. "How about you treat me to a lap dance, best man."

"Excuse you," Bonnie said.

"C'mon you should come too," Damon winked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes skyward and turned to Stefan. "You can take him out to a bar. No stripe clubs," she ordered.

"We're not even married yet and you're already telling me what I can't do," he smiled at her.

"Love you too," she smiled back and gave him a kiss. "Have fun," Bonnie said to Stefan before she kissed his cheek. "Keep him out of trouble."

"I always do." Stefan and Damon left leaving the girls to finish off the bourbon and plan a wedding.

* * *

"Look man, I'm really sorry about this," Damon started as he played with his empty shot glass. "I tried to tell father that I couldn't marry Bonnie if you couldn't be with Kat. He give us a choice to be together or a part and...I just couldn't lose her again."

Stefan gritted his teeth. His dad was certainly a bastard for preying on Damon's feelings for Bonnie the way he did. Stefan wanted to please their father and he knew it was virtually impossible to do that at this point. Damon raised him to strive for Giuseppe's unreal standards of perfection. There were many times Stefan did something wrong and Damon would get blamed. However, they were adults now and Damon needed to stop trying to pay for Stefan's mistakes.

"I can handle this. I'm Really happy for you guys. Bonnie is amazing. You really don't deserve her," Stefan snorted.

"Don't I know it," he laughed.

"Hey," Mason said coming over with Tyler and Kol.

"Hey man," Damon said getting up and shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry, we both are," Mason said.

Damon nodded his head excepting Mason's apology. There was really no way he'd be able to trust Mason the way he once did, but Damon was willing to try. "Sit, Stefan will buy you guys a drink," Damon said moving next to his brother.

"Really what's the occasion?" Kol asked knowing Stefan wasn't a big drinker and bars wasn't his thing.

"My father is forcing Damon to marry Bonnie," Stefan said making the other three guys look between the brothers. This was certainly an ironic twist of fate.

"Wait you and Bonnie are getting married, and you and Katherine are?" Tyler asked.

"Still at square one," Stefan informed them.

"I'm sorry," Damon said slapping his brother on the back.

"Katherine really isn't that great," Kol shrugged.

Everyone glared at him and he just smiled as if he said nothing wrong. "Can I get you guys something else?" the waitress asked.

"You most certainly can love, we'll have a bottle of bourbon and two pictures of Yuengling," he said.

"Ok I'll be right back," she said smiling at Kol.

Mason pushed him and the guys laughed. "You're not ruining another bar for us," Tyler laughed.

"Its not my fault Jules was crazy," he smiled.

"Every girl you're with is crazy," Stefan laughed.

* * *

"Can I ask you something personal?" Mason asked when he and Damon walked over to the pool table.

"Sure," Damon said as he set up the balls in the rack.

"Was Bonnie why you needed to be forgiven?" Mason asked. "Rebekah said you told her if she could forgive you, you'd forgive her. Were you and Bonnie together that whole time?"

Damon knew this was going to come up sooner or later and wasn't sure how to address the problem. "Look, I had sex with Bonnie when I was with Rebekah. I was going to break things off with Rebekah, but Bonnie wasn't ready to be in a relationship with me, especially since I was in a relationship when we had sex. I felt horrible for what I did to Rebekah, rightfully so. And I knew everytime I told Rebekah I loved her it was a lie-every kiss, everything, because Bonnie was always on my mind. I'm not mad at you guys. I mad at myself," Damon confessed.

"Why were you going to ask her to marry you? Why did you still do it?" Mason asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"What happened with Bonnie taught me two things, one I was the reason I was unhappy, and two I shouldn't just walk away when things are tough." Damon said grabbing a cue and chalking it. "I needed to let Bonnie completely go because I turned my back on her and chose Rebekah. I was going to commit to that decision. I did love Bekah. It wasn't like the way I love Bonnie but there was something there."

"I am sorry D," Mason said.

"Don't worry about it. I wound up getting what I wanted in the end. Treat Rebekah right," he ordered.

"I will, but Hayley is determined to make her go away," he laughed.

"That is because Hayley's smart, if only we all were so lucky," Damon said as he sank the 7 and the 4.

* * *

Katherine was studying Bonnie from the desk. She was more determined than ever to find out who the Silvia girl was. Katherine figured Giuseppe letting Bonnie marry Damon would put an end to their adventures together, but it hadn't. "Are you going to help?" Bonnie asked feeling Katherine's eyes on her.

"Why are we still doing this you got Damon?" she asked. "There is no need to be afraid for your family. Just be happy," Katherine shrugged.

Bonnie honestly wished things were that easy. She didn't know why Giuseppe felt Damon wasn't being committed to the family business. He did take some time out when he had Rebekah, but they were long over, and Damon was always present when a kid was in their care. Damon also wasn't very happy. He was still worried about Stefan and to be honest Bonnie was too.

She loved Stefan like he was her brother, and his happiness meant the world to her. She didn't think he should have to live in exile because he loved Katherine. "Damon isn't happy unless everyone else is," Bonnie said returning to her file.

"What does that mean?" Katherine asked knowing this had to do with Stefan.

"Look, Damon isn't going to be happy until he makes things right between Giuseppe and Stefan. I think Stefan is better off without his father's approval, but it's what he wants," Bonnie shrugged.

"You feel it don't you?" Katherine asked. "You feel like family," she smiled.

Being with the Salvatore's was honestly the first time Katherine ever felt like she was a part of a family. She loved how close they were, and how they all tried to include her in every aspect of family life. Her own family didn't really want her. They were overly religious on the outside and secretly abusive on the inside. Being here was the first time Katherine felt loved.

"We are a family and I just need to know that they're okay. I need to know that Giuseppe is just protecting them and that something isn't completely off. I know how much they love him, but there's something wrong Kat," Bonnie said looking the girl in the eye.

"I know, and I'll see what I can find in Elijah's study. We'll just find out about Silvia and if it's not a big deal we'll let it go," Kat said.

"And if it is?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll do what we have to in order to protect our family," Kat said getting up. "Tell Damon that Stefan is happy for you guys. He understands the difference between you and me."

"I will, thanks," Bonnie smiled.

"Us in-laws have to stick together," Kat said with a smirk before she left.


End file.
